


Fifty Shades of Diabolik Lovers

by Demoniclover223



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lots of Sex, M/M, Smut, Some Swearing, Yaoi, Yuri, a little fluff, a little masturbation, costant sex, explicit details, incest moments, lustful feelings, not for people who are younger than sixteen, sexual confrotations, some pretty cute pairings if I say so myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 76,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoniclover223/pseuds/Demoniclover223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no real summary for this unless saying Smut, smut, smut, sex, yaoi, yuri and a bunch of other things then yes it could be a summary! XD I won't lie this isn't for younger teens like fourteen or even thirteen but honestly I can't stop anyone from reading this so read if you want!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Night Of Pleasure- Laito x Yui

Sighing her millionth sigh Yui stretched out on her bed, her tank top that she changed into rode up exposing her stomach and her shorts rested at knee length. It was hot out and she was a bit bothered by it so she got up and walked to the double doors pushing it open gently stepping out onto her little balcony and she shivered as a little breeze ghosted over her hot skin. She was standing there when all of a sudden she felt hands sliding around her hips,fingers fanning out gently and she froze in place.

"What's the matter, Bitch-chan?" A voice purred into her ear and Yui stayed still. Laito.

"Laito w-what are you doing?" Yui asked when she felt a hand ghost over the spot between her legs and the tips of some fingers brush the side of her breast and she tensed a bit.

"Just relax Bitch-chan." He purred again then Yui was spun around to face him and she gasped.  
Laito was bare except for a pair of boxers that hugged his waist perfectly and she blushed heavily when she spotted a hard bulge in his boxers.

She wasn't sure why he wasn't wearing clothes but some part of her didn't even care and was delighted by the pale skin her eyes took in. She opened her mouth to speak he leaned forward kissing her deep, his tongue sliding into her mouth moving his tongue against hers softly, twirling and coaxing it into moving which it finally did and she blushed heavily. One of his hands cupped the back of her head and one arm slid around her waist holding her close as their tongues moved and tangled together, her heart beginning to pound away at her chest. A hand palmed her breast rubbing it in circles in such a way that it made her moan just faintly into the kiss.

Laito moved away from the kiss to kiss down to Yui's throat who whimpered ever so faintly as she arched against him, her head willingly falling back as pleasure burned through her veins hotly. It was honestly the first time ever Yui had felt this aroused and as his hand slid under her tank top bringing it up.He sunk his fangs into her throat making her gasp as her skin heated and her veins seemed to carry flames instead of blood as he picked her up and thankfully she felt her back press against the bed. She'd be lying if she didn't say her panties were soaked thoroughly and that she was throbbing with each beat of her heart and she shivered as his hips ground against hers and even he let out a tiny  groan then pulled away from her neck.

"You're just utterly dripping wet aren't you Bitch-chan~?" Laito purred as his hand moved down between her thighs and massaged her pussy through her shorts and she cried out from the pleasure that burned through her at such a simple touch.

"P-Please Laito. . . ."She whimpered out as she blushed heavily and her back arched up along with her hips to rub against his hand, anything to give her some sort of pressure which she was just aching for.

"Please what?" He asked as he smirked leaning down and bit her nipple through her shirt making her cry out again as she jerked hard, thrusting her chest up in an instinctive motion and he smirked wider. "Do you mean please take my clothes off and fuck me Laito? Is that what you mean?"

"Laito. . . "She groaned out unable to think of a reply as she squirmed with lust desperate for him to be in her to the hilt, to fill her up and give her the release she was aching for.

"I'll take that as a yes~" He purred out again as he curled his fingers over the brim of her panties and shorts pulling them down and then lifted her tank top up over her head and she shivered, goosebumps ripping across her skin.Her nipples hardened from the cool air, her thighs were wet and slick rubbing against one another easily as she felt fierce throbs in between her legsthat began to hurt. "Don't worry Bitch-chan, you're in capable hands."

With that he sunk his middle finger into her pussy making her scream loudly in pleasure that slammed into her hard from just one finger. Laito's eyes darkened with lust as he pumped his finger in and out, sliding easily as he smirked at her.

"My my Bitch-chan, it seems like you're not ass innocent as you claim." He said with a large smirk as she blushed heavily, panting out softly arching her hips rocking them gently as an attempt to take his finger deep if that were possible as she trembled. "Who was it? It was Shu wasn't it?" He took on a dark look that made Yui tremble a bit harder. "Was it Shu?"

"Y-Yes. . "She whispered as she panted genlty feeling slightly ashamed admiting the truth but it was true. Shu had taken her virginity, that second night she'd spent in the Sakamaki house hold when she'd found him in the tub he'd taken her then and took her virginity without a choice.

"I'll kill him. But not before I show you who the better lover is." Liaot growled out but finished his sentence with a smirk as he pulled his finger out of Yui making her whimper softly as her eyes gradually glazed and clouded over as she watched him remove his boxers and her skin burned while her pussy tingled gently in a way that she found slightly arousing. Laito's member was big, maybe one size bigger than Shu surprisingly but the width of it was much thicker and she already had apprehension about it wondering how it was even going to begin to fit as he smirked. "Like what you see Bitch-chan?"

"I. . . I. . do. . "She finished with a squeak as his finger brushed her clit and she jerked hard with a lick of flame like lust at the casual touch.

"Good~. Now prepare yourself Bitch-chan~ You're going to find out what it's like to be pleasured by an efficient lover." Laito purred as he hooked his elbows around Yui's knees spreading her so wide she blushed darkly at the new position.

"L-Laito wait I-Ah!" Her words cut off with a scream of pleasure as he thrusted into her hard and she panted harder as he pushed in her and she wondered just how much he could fit inside of her before she couldn't take it anymore. He pushed slowly, ever so slowly inside of her as his thumb massaged her clit gently a couple times until he was in all the way.

"How does that feel Bitch-chan?" He groaned out gently as he struggled to keep his hips still as Yui moaned and whimpered gently but began to thrust slowly then faster snapping his member in and out fast as possible making Yui scream out again with her pleasure. "Well~?"

"It feels good! I feel-Ah!- so full~!" She cried out feeling embarrassment sear through her at the words but it was true.

He smirked leaning down kissing her deep with tongue just as before and kept pounding into her hard then he let go of her legs and broke the kiss as Yui panted and he moaned gently at how tight and hot she was inside and kept thrusting already feeling the tightening heat in his stomach.He growled flipping her over so her chest and stomach pressed to the bed and he pounded hard into her making her cry out into the mattress until he grabbed a fistful of her hair yanking her back as he pounded up into her deeply and he sunk his fangs into her deeply gulping down her sweet blood immediately.

He cupped one of her breasts squeezing it tight making her whimper then pulled harshly on her nipple making her arch her back against his fingers and she moaned out loudly. She tried meeting his thrusts but he just kept snapping his hips up so hard that she felt like every cell and particle in her body was vibrating with each thrust.

"Tell me Bitch-chan am I better than my brother?" Laito panted out in her ear as he moaned biting into her shoulder making her moan at just how good it felt at that moment.

"Yes! Oh god yes yes!" She cried out feeling a bit bad for Shu but at this point she would scream anything if she had the right urging and again she felt embarrassed that the others might hear them but at that moment she didn't care.

She felt her stomach tighten as she reached her orgasm and when Laito groaned out loud she knew he was about to reach his own orgasm as well. She clenched as tight as she could around him but it was a bit hard but she screamed as her orgasm seemed to just explode through her and she finally DID clamp down so hard around Laito she felt kind proud of herself as her cum gushed down her thighs. Laito cried out hoarsely as his own orgasm peaked and his cum spurted into her so many times she got dizzy from the feeling of just being filled up so potently.

He pulled out and she felt forward to the bed panting as his cum seeped out and smeared her thighs mixing with her own juices as she panted harshly, her skin flushed and her face was such a dark red it nearly seemed impossible. Laito was panting as well, his shoulders rising and falling, his skin shining faintly with sweat and it coated his face causing his hair to stick to his cheeks and forehead as he leaned down kissing her softer than before, more lingering as he wrapped his arms around her sweat waist, their skin slick against once another as he buried his face into his skin.

"Laito what if I get pregnant?" Yui asked quietly as she looked at the red head who just looked at her lethargically as though he couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Shh. Don't worry about that now." He murmured against her sweat skin and she shivered as her mind whispered for a round two but her body was so heavy and tired that she quickly fell into a deep, dark sleep that was soothing and oddly comforting to her.


	2. First Him And Now You? - Ayato x Yui

Yui was walking through the kitchen, another hot day was upon them and she sighed out gently as she opened the fridge looking inside and then opened the freezer finding a whole bunch of  popsicle's  and she took one, knowing they were there for probably anyone and she walked to the sink, leaning her pelvis against the counter as she sucked on the top of  popsicle  gently, her eyes seeming to get a small far away look. 

She brushed her hair away from her face as she took a small bite then another one an she felt her mouth growing colder and she sucked on the popsicle a little more when she heard footsteps.She was tense afraid that it was Reiji and Kanato coming to punish her for eating one of the popsicle's without asking but she turned her head seeing Ayato standing right behind her and her eyes widened a bit then she smiled gently. Just Ayato. 

"Hey Ayato, you really scared me I thought you were-" Yui started but a small "tch" left Ayato's mouth and before she could process it she was up on the counter, the popsicle's stick dropping from her fingers and landing to the floor and her legs were spread out wide and her eyes widened again to round pink circles practically. "Ayato?"

"I heard what Laito did to you. Heard that it was Shu who took you're first time. I thought I told you over and over, Yours Truly will be your first _everything_  yet you gave one of your firsts to Shu?!" Ayato snapped as his eyes flared with anger and Yui trembled a bit at that anger. 

"Ayato I didn't mean too i-it just happened! I couldn't stop it!" Yui exclaimed then her breath got caught in her throat as her muscles tense. Ayato's hand was massaging her breast through her tank top and she felt her nipples hardening and peaking, pressing through the clothing for a touch. 

"You could have stopped him. But here you are, getting aroused from such a simple touch. I doubt that pervert or stupid sleeper could make you this excited with such a simple touch could they? They couldn't get you excited like Yours truly can, eh Pancake?" He asked as he grinned pulling on her hard nipple and she bit her lip gently, her pussy getting a sharp zing and throb of arousal in response and she had to hold back a little moan. 

"A-Ayato please not here!" Yui exclaimed again but desperation was beginning to show in her tone as her body began to burn slowly, felt the wetness beginning to seep through to her panties to her shorts as her breasts seemed to throb softly as her stomach tightened. 

"Oh but it seems like you want this right now. Yours truly will finish this for you, give you a release so much better than that pervert can." Ayato grinned as he said it and Yui shivered not in fear but strangely in arousal and lust. "I think I could start here," His fingers pulled and twisted her nipple hard making her cry out. "Or even here." His fingers stroked her pussy gently through her clothes making her legs tremble. 

"Ayato. . .stop. . ."She whispered but her body was betraying her, it was arching, desperate for his touch and her neck was burning for his bite and he just smirked at her as his fingers moved past her shorts and panties stroking her wet flesh. 

"But you don't want me too do you? Come now,Pancake, you really want this." Ayato said as his grin grew wider at her as she blushed and his finger sunk into her making her hips buck and a cry to spill from her lips as he chuckled. "You sound like a whore desperate for this. You really ought to quite down, unless you want to draw all them down here." 

"Please just-Ah! Jesus!- take me to my room please!" She cried out as he pushed a second finger into her as his mouth latched to her breast, sucking on her hardened nipple through the fabric. "Ayato please!" He pulled away grinning at her. 

"But you won't make it upstairs will you?" He asked tilting his head then his eyes landed on her mouth and a wicked light lit up his eyes. "I bet there's something left that's still a virgin on you." 

"W-What?" Yui felt confused through her growing daze and she quickly found herself on her knees and she blushed horrendously as his hand brought hers to his hardened arousal through his pants and she shivered.

"You're going to suck this. That mouth is just a virgin that I'm sure no one thought of taking, not even that pervert and I will be the first to defile that pretty little mouth." Ayato purred out sounding so strange, almost exactly like Laito but Yui trembled gently, her pussy giving a hard throb of excitement and she blushed. 

"I don't want to do it here Ayato, it isn't right!" She protested but his hand covered her mouth as his other hand began to unbutton his pants and unzip it then reached in to unbutton his boxers obviously. 

"You will do as Yours Truly says, if I want to do it here then I will. If I wanted to fuck you i nfront of my broters then I will definitely do that and I'm sure that's way worse to be squealing and crying out like a whore in front of them than to give me just a simple blow job in the kitchen now wouldn't it?" Ayato said a bit coldly as Yui blushed but her eyes widened at the thought of having sex in front of the others but as horrified as it made her feel it also strangely aroused her further. 

"But Ayato-Mghh!" Her words cut off when he shoved his hard member into her mouth, her eyes widening greatly again as she blushed furiously and Ayato groaned softly. He slowly thrusted his hips forward into her mouth, his hand holding the back of her head as she gagged lightly at how far he was pushing in. 

"Suck it! Don't just sit there like some damn useless doll!" He snapped, little beads of sweat forming on his forehead as his hand tightened and Yui closed her eyes and sucked on the hot flesh in her mouth like her life depended on it which it might if you thought about it and he moaned softly. She began moving her head on her own while sucking hard and moved her tongue up the side and licked the tip when she could making hiim moan again. "Good!" He panted out gently as his cheeks lightly flushed.

Yui surprisingly liked that he praised her and she moved her head faster when she found herself being yanked away and slammed onto the table hard, her shorts yanked down with her panties and she gasped loudly. Her legs were spread wide and with a hard thrust she was filled to the brim so suddenly she cried out loudly as her cheeks burned anew. 

"I-I t-thought it was j-just gonna be a-" She gasped out hotly as her heart thumped hard against her chest as he began to slam his hips against hers furiously as he clenched her thighs hard and she cried out again in pain. 

"You thought you were honestly getting away with just a blowjob? You are so stupid Pancake." Ayato panted out but smirked as Yui cried out and moaned her hips thrusting back eventually and he flipped her over earing a loud cry of surprise and when her eyes opened revealing glazed pink irises that met equal glazed over green eyes a spark burned so hot between them Yui gasped gently as she was yanked up and was kissed harshly. 

She kissed him back hotly, her heart pounding against her chest like it wanted out and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders feeling the cloth of his white button down shirt was damp with sweat and their tongues tangled together in a way Yui was growing familiar with. The kiss lasted for several minutes before Yui pulled away to gasp a breath as he thrusted harder, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh loud in the room along with the sounds of moans and hot panting. 

She cried out again when her head was forced back and his fangs sunk into her flesh and she moaned his name out loud as her stomach coiled tight in a familiar feeling and she cried out his name again as he groaned against her skin. 

He gulped her blood quickly as she cried out holding onto him tight and her body bowed against his as her pussy clenched around his member hard as her orgasm rushed through her, her cum coating his member and just the very tops of his thighs as his own orgasm burst.

He groaned her name surprisingly against her skin as his cum filled her making her groaned as he pushed in deeply then pulled out panting and his cum mixed with hers making her shorts and thighs wet.He tucked his member away then stepped back with a large grin as he looked at Yui's red face, her half mast glazed eyes and her trembling body as she panted through the after effects of the orgasm. 

"Don't forget to clean up that little mess on the floor." Ayato said then he smirked once more at her before walking out of the kitchen and Yui trembled like there was an earthquake going through her body and se grabbed a sponge cleaning up the melted popsicle and then sighed gently. 

First Shu, then Laito and now Ayato? It was just a matter of time before the other three get to her and honestly as she cleaned up the little mess she felt a longing so intense for the days when they just took her blood and nothing else. Now she was probably expected to have sex with them but as much as she didn't like it she also did. She surprisingly loved the rush of sex as they pounded inside of her and brought her to an orgasm. She sighed as she stood up, her wet thighs rubbing together and walked to the stairs. Just a matter of time.


	3. The Medicine - Reiji x Yui

Yui walked through the house, her heart beating slowly in a way that was a bit unnerving seeing as her heart had been hammering so much the past two days that she wondered if she would get used to a fast heart beat rather than a slow heartbeat. She sighed softly as she walked and she went down the hall to go to her room when she heard a little groan and some soft noises coming from a room that she knew was Reiji's. 

He shouted out and her instincts to check on him slammed in and she ran into the room, now wearing sweats and her long sleeve shirt and ran to Reiji. He was shifting around in his chair, his brows pinched together tight and his mouth was pulled down into a deep frown.  
It felt like eternity ago but she remembered walking in finding him in a night mare much like this and she walked over just lightly touching his hand and he jerked away looking at her, his light red eyes boring into her then he stood up adjusting his glasses. 

"It's just you I see. "He said as if it was nothing and he hadn't been asleep which was a bit off to Yui and the vampire walked to his table before he paused then looked at her. "You smell like sex." She blushed instantly. 

"I do?" She asked feigning innocence so desperately she cringed at how stupid she sounded but Reiji just nodded. 

"That you do." He said then turned to his chemicals then grabbed a needle filling it up with a deep blue color and flicked the needle gently. "It is strange but I have the sneaking suspicion that it was both Laito and Ayato and there's even the faint scent of Shu on you." 

"I've been around all of you, of course I smell like them." Yui insisted but her heart began to pick up and her palms got a touch sweaty as he kept his back to her. 

"Yes that does make sense but it's  _specifically_  Laito and Ayato now purely. It makes me wonder." Reiji said thoughtfully as he pushed the plunger down gently, the liquid shooting out of the needle and she felt her heart double quickly. 

"W-Well then. . .I'll g-go." Yui said stuttering a little bit and Reiji turned around facing her. 

"Wait just a moment. I'd like you to try this for me right quick." Reiji said as he walked around his table and grabbed Yui's hand and before she could speak he injected the needle into her arm. She flinched as the liquid filled her veins and then she shivered as her skin burst into flames. 

"I-I need to go." She rushed out then pulled away just as the needle slid out and she ran out of the room and down the hall.

It was the hardest thing in her life, her legs were jell-o practically and her breath was coming much to fast. Her heart hammered against her chest and her breasts ached, her nipples hardened painfully and between her legs pooled with wetness as her pussy throbbed viciously like it ached to be filled and she moaned in what felt like torment and she felt like she couldn't find a relief anywhere. 

She fell to the floor quickly like her body was liquid and her hand found it's way into her sweats as she whimpered with longing and her fingers swirled her clit as she gasped her eyes immediately glazing over as her legs twitched quickly. She rubbed her clit moaning gently and shifted moving her hand down further sliding two of her fingers into her pussy which throbbed hard enough to make her cry out and she thrust her fingers in and out quickly, one hand finding it's way to her breast and pulling on the hardened nipple as she panted hard.

"My my you're so very lewd aren't you?" Reiji's voice filled her ears and she turned her head to look at him and he was smirking viciously almost. 

"R-Rei-j-ji." She chocked out brokenly as her body burned and she rolled to her back spreading her legs in a way that she screamed internally about knowing it wasn't something she should do but her body wanted Reiji right then and there while her mind screamed that she wasn't like this but she was to far gone to care. 

"What is it Yui? Is the medicine too much for you?" Reiji asked in a little patronizing tone as he walked to her and she whimpered as she slid her pants off quickly as she panted loudly watching in faint satisfaction as Reiji blushed just faintly. 

"Fuck me please. I-I can't take it I feel li-like I'm gonna explode!" She cried out as her pussy throbbed hotly as she blushed hard her panties were soaked as her pussy throbbed hard. 

"Such a lewd little girl Yui." Reiji said but he lowered himself down to her as she panted and she rushed her panties off and he unbuttoned his pants and pushed his pants down as his hand circled his hardened member and she panted squirming hotly. 

"Please please please! Hurry Reiji please!" She shouted as her heart hammered faster and a constant throbbing took a hold of as she whimpered crazily her body trembling hard. 

"Someone might hear you." Reiji said as he pressed against her slick skin and she moaned arching her hips up uick as she bit her lip gently, her glazed eyes landing on him as she panted quickly. 

"I don't care! Please!" She cried as tears quickly filled her eyes, never remembering a moment she was so tortured as she stared at Reiji and the tears slid down her temples. 

"You poor little thing." He pured out as his fingers skimmed her throbbing pussy and she screeched hating this, hating the brothers teased her all the time like this especially sexually and she hated it! "Are you sure you wa-Agh!" His words cut off when Yui tackled him panting quicker. 

"No more! No more teasing! You did this, you take care of it!" She all but screeched as her body throbbed and his eyes darkened at her tone of voice. 

Now that the roles reversed before he could speak she slammed her hips down and cried out loudly throwing her head back as her heart pounded. His member slid in all the way and he was a bit slimmer than the rest of them but he filled her up in such a way her body clamped down hard on him. 

She moved her hips up and down quickly as she whimpered while her breath came fast. This right here was what she needed so desperately and she moaned loudly her hands moving up throwing her sweater up and off hating the feel of it on her skin and her breasts were covered with her hands as she bounced up and down quicker, her eyes glazed over.

Reiji moaned out but she barely noted it as she pulled her nipples then reached down grabbing his hands pressing them to her breasts moaning loudly moving her hips quicker. She slammed herself up and down fast as she could, the slapping of flesh filling her ears as she moaned and he pulled her forward.

Their lips engaging in a deep fierce kiss as her cheeks burned hotly and he snapped his hips up into her deep meeting her bounces quickly. She rolled her hips slightly managing to rub her clit against his member crying out into the kiss and he yank her head back sinking his fangs into her throat deep gulping her blood quick and she cried out again her body trembling harder as she moaned quickly. 

"Reiji I need some medicine my-" Kanato's voice started then broke off as he looked at the scene in front of him. 

"Go away Kanato." Reiji grunted out as he didn't pause in snapping his hips up as Yui moaned and whimpered hotly as she moved her hips, her ears barely picking up his voice. 

"But Reiji my stomach hurts." Kanato whined but Reiji sucked a nipple into his mouth and Yui cried out arching her back towards him and she moved her hips faster and faster reaching what felt like a climax and she screamed in pleasure seeing Kanato flinch just barely. 

" ** _I said go away Kanato_ _!_** " Reiji roared as he slammed harder against Yui and the violet haired vampire took off quickly. 

"Oh god Reiji! It-Ah!- feels so-Nghh!- good! Hard-nya!-er!" Yui cried out as her hips moved so fast she felt him struggling to keep up with her as she panted and she sat up straight, her finger tips just barely touching his stomach as she bounced herself quick and fast feeling the tip of his member hit her spot perfectly as she cried out louder. 

"You sound like a little whore." Reiji panted out as he slammed up into her as she whimpered but his hands cupped her breasts gently and she moaned then cried out his name as she clamped down hard on him her orgasm bursting out of her and her cum slid down his member dripping onto the top of his thighs. 

He let out a roar as his cum filled her to the brim and he panted. She flopped off him his cum wetting her thighs and she blushed deeply as she panted hard, her eyes sliding shut as she relaxed quickly sighing in relief. Reiji sat up looking over at her and stood up pulling his boxers and pants up quickly. He then bent down scooping Yui up surprising her and he walked to her bedroom. They trip seemed longer than it was and before she knew it she felt her bed pressing against her back and, with her cheek pillowing her cheek, fell asleep instantly


	4. Impatience Can Be A Little Scary - Kanato x Yui

Yui woke up in her bed thankfully but she felt so sore between her legs which she knew had to be, of course, from having sex three days in a row with three different guys and she flinched. She sounded like such a whore, even to herself! She felt that if her father came back she'd feel so dirty compared to how she used to be and she did feel dirty, so dirty that as she slid out of bed she planned on getting to the bathroom to take a bath.

She stumbled to the door with a pounding head and she walked out to the hall and thankfully made her way to the bathroom and she shut the door behind her filling the bathtub up with water and slid into the hot liquid moaning at how good it felt to have the hot water lapping at her skin gently. She sunk down in the water shivering and she sighed happily as she laid there. She stayed in the bath for a few moments, sinking down to her mouth so her nose was just a few inches above the water and she shut her eyes softly when a knock on the door made her jerk a bit.

"Yes?" She called out her voice echoing through the bathroom as she looked at the door.

"Yui, I'd like to see you in the living room right after you get out." Kanato said through the door then walked away making her blink gently. He never used the word please that much and she sat up a little more blinking gently again. It was weird!

Since she had sex with Shu all of them seemed kind of desperate to have either her attention or even have sex with her period and it was really weird to her. She blinked softly once again as she looked at the door then sunk back into the water shutting her eyes. She'd deal with it when she got out.

Which lasted only about ten minutes before the water got cold and she sighed knowing her bath time was over and she got up then looked down and grimaced lightly. She had bruises all along her thighs and hips. They really didn't know how to be gentle if gentle-ty hit them all in the face.

She grabbed a towel wrapping it around her and she walked out of the bathroom with the sound of water draining filled the hall and she walked to her room. She shut her door and pulled on a tank top, panties and sweat pants then she walked out again combing her fingers through her wet hair and walked down to the living room where a slightly angry and irritated Kanato sat with Teddy clutched to his chest.

"Where were you?! I told you _right after you got out_." Kanato growled as his arms tightened around Teddy and Yui blinked gently then frowned softly.

"I'm sorry Kanato." Yui replied sitting down across from him when he got up putting Teddy down and very shockingly sat on her lap looking down at her with irritation shining in his violet eyes.

"You truly need to listen Yui." He growled as he looked at her then he fidgeted gently which surprised her. "How I'm feeling now is your fault after all."

"W-What? How is it my fault for how you're feeling?" Yui asked with surprise as she looked up at Kanato with surprise and the violet haired vampire glared at her.

"For having sex in the middle of the hallway duh! Don't you know what that does to a man, vampire or not? So this is your fault!" He snapped grabbing her hand pressing it to the hard bulge in his pants and her eyes widened.

No wander he said to come RIGHT after she got out. He wanted her naked just for this nad he was irritated she was wearing clothes. Honestly the thought made him sound like a pig but his cheeks were a soft red that was honestly cute and she sighed.

"I'm sorry Kanato, I wouldn't have done that if Reiji hadn't stuck me with some medicine." Yui sighed out her cheeks flushing a bit as the memory formed in her mind when she felt a hand slid into her sweat pants and rubbed hre pussy softly, his fingers circling her clit gently.

"You're getting aroused, Yui. You feel. . wet." He said slowly as though unsure as to how to say it and she shivered gently, her body heating up slowly under his touch from just rubbing her clit which was a bit surprising to her.

"Kanato. . . " She moaned out her hips moving up pressing against his hand as she sighed softly wanting to be touched and to touch him which shocked her.

"Don't say my name like that!" He snapped but he sunk a finger in her that made her cry out and she shivered gently.

He moved his hand slowly as his other hand cupped her breast making her shiver gently once more as her nipples hardened for contact which she received when he pinched the hard nub between his fingers. She moaned softly as her shirt was lifted and her heart picked up speed as she bit her lip. She was growing more and more aroused with each throb her pussy gave making her wetter and slicker and from Kanato's groan he wanted to be in her badly. She felt her sweat pants being pulled down to her thighs and she pants gently as her eyes glazed over as she arched her hips up softly.

She felt her body burning and tightening for more caresses as Kanato unbuttoned his pants with a little bit of difficulty but when he got it undone she shivered then cried out his name when he pushed into her. He wasn't quite as big as the other three but he was thick, maybe about a middle between Ayato and Laito which felt amazing to Yui as she panted hotly. She knew she didn't like having sex like a whore but when she was in the situation like this she was so desperate for touches and to be pounded she couldn't help it!

He began thrusting into her as his feet gave him leverage as he thrusted moaning out his head resting against her shoulders as she wrapped her legs around his waist taking him deeper and she cried out her entire upper body pressing against his as she panted clinging onto him tightly.She dug her nails into his arms a bit as he thrusted faster getting a good pace as he panted softly and she screamed out in bliss when his fangs pierced her skin finally making her shudder with a whole new round of pleasure.He pounded her hard as he groaned into the kiss and she cried out burying her face into his neck surprisingly and she felt his chest rising and falling quickly with pants as he pounded into her hard.

She cried out over and over as she clung onto him panting hard and she threw her head back with pleasure as his hips slammed hard against hers. She felt so wet that she could just burst into a river and she moaned louder and louder as Kanato groaned while thrusting hard into her. Before long she was screaming out as her stomach clenched with her beginnings of her orgasm.

"Nggh harder Kanato!" She screamed loud as she blushed heavily her finger nails digging into his skin harder and she clung onto him tightly and he groaned.

"T-Try being quieter." He groaned but she could hear excitement in his tone as he pounded her hard and he grabbed her legs pulling them over his shoulders as she sunk down into the couch and he pounded harder and harder.

He moaned loud along with Yui who cried out his name as he hit her spot perfectly making stars dance through her vision as she screamed with pleasure. She loved the feeling of him pounding her so hard and thoroughly that she felt she could scream his name all night long strange as it felt for her to feel that as he pounded her hard.

He panted hard and with a final loud scream Yui's orgasm gushed through her coating his member thorough as her gum wet the sides of her pussy and he squeezed her flesh hard as he reached his own orgasm. His cum gushed filling her up thoroughly as she cried out squirming gently and he pulled out panting softly sitting back on the coffee table. His cheeks were red as he panted and his skin was shining with a light sheen of sweat as he shivered then tucked himself away buttoning up his pants as Yui laid out with cum wetting the couch cushions panting hard her eyes closed.

"You'll get used to that if you aren't by now. Everyone's desperate to have a piece of you Yui, so prepare yourself for more of that." Kanato said sounding surprisingly gentle as she looked up at him with half open eyes that held a faintly surprised look.

He grabbed the throw over on the couch pulling it over her and he silently walked over grabbing Teddy hugging him tight as his cheeks burned as though ashamed Teddy was there and walked out as Yui, for the millionth time in the past three days, fell asleep.


	5. In The Shower?! - Shu x Yui

When Yui woke up she was aware there was an arm draped around her waist and another hand was leisurely stroking breast, a finger circling around her nipple softly making it harden softly before the finger rubbed the very tip of her hardened nipple making her moan while stretching out waking up with a pleasurable feeling slowly warming her and she opened her eyes gently only to blush. Shu. Her eyes widened a bit as she tried to find words before he leaned forward closing the gap between his face and hers enveloping her in a deep, open mouthed kiss as she blushed deeply.

When it was Shu it was harder to look at him, since he was her first maybe, but it was like she just couldn't be comfortable around him and she was always stuttering or finding some way to get away from him. But now with the pleasure waking in her body making her stomach flutter and her pussy to tingle softly between her clenched thighs she wanted more of Shu then. She moaned gently when he tugged on her nipple hard then pulled away looking at her flushed face.

"So you've let four men have sex with you since me? I could say you were a whore for doing such a thing but seeing as my brothers feel it's open season then I should get a second turn right?" Shu asked lazily but his dark blue eyes sparked with a look that made Yui shiver with what felt like a small trickle of anticipation.

"B-But Shu I haven't even freshly woken up! I need to take a shower and-and-" She couldn't finish her sentence as she sat up right her face flustered and red then she squeaked when he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back down.

"Shush now. I know you don't have to do all those things, besides you should take care of my needs right now. I understand humans put others needs before their own needs sometimes so why not apply that to right now." Shu said softly as his hips rubbed and ground against hers softly, his hard arousal pressing against her damp panties making her shiver gently.

"But Shu-" He pressed to fingers to her lips as she blushed wildly and he grinned lightly at her.

"I've said it before but I'll say it again. You women scare me sometimes, getting me all worked up over the littlest things possible." Shu said with that little grin growing as she blushed and he moved his hips in a circle a gains hers making her shiver again a soft tiny moan leaving her lips. "Besides you're body screams for anything other than a shower right now. Or are you now that kinky you want to be taken in the shower?"

"I. . I. . Uh. . "Yui stuttered her eyes a bit glazed, her mind scrambling badly as his hips rubbed against her continually making it hard to think as she shivered again with a hard throb as her body ached slowly for a touch. Out of four of the brothers for some reason it felt like more rushed, more needy when it came to Shu like she needed him immediately or she'd go insane.

"Let's do it. You're lips may be about to say no but you're eyes are just screaming yes." Shu said with a larger grin picking her up and his eyes lit up with a dark kind of lust that made her shiver. "Wrap your legs around my waist, I'll carry you there."

"O. . kay." Yui said quietly then squeaked a bit when he lifted her and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist tight and her arms moved around his shoulders as she blushed deeply.

"You are quite the arousing sight now aren't you?" Shu chuckled out as they walked out of her room and she clung onto him tighter when his arms moved under her ass holding her up but the feeling was more erotic than ever and she bit her lip lightly as they got to the bathroom and he shut the door then locked it.

"Shu. . ."She murmured gently her lips brushing his collar bone lightly as she blushed deeply and he set her down pulling all her clothes off in just a blink of an eye and his own clothes, even his ear buds, were gone and she blushed deeply when he reached forward turning the shower on and she blushed deeply.

"You sound so slutty and like such a whore when you say m name like that. I'm sure my brother's must of heard you speak like that they must have said the same because it's so true. You are so arousing to the point it's maddening, Yui Komori. You may be here to supply our thirst but now we all have different hungers for you now and you need to help with those too." Shu growled out gently his head dipping down and his lips brushed the column of her throat as she tilted her head back and she moaned softly.

She was gently pushed back into the shower and gasped when the hot water hit her skin but she found herself pressed to the wall and her arms circled his shoulders once again as her pussy throbbed and ached for Shu, her body screeching for a touch as she blushed deeply and he seemed to understand for he smirked gently.  
  
Her legs moved around his waist as he picked her up again and she cried out when his mouth latched onto her breast then she cried out again when the burning painful pleasure of his fangs sinking into her flesh sent jolts through her. It was more pleasurable on her breast she realized dazedly, much more pleasurable.

She heard faint sucking noises then he let go of her breast much to her surprising disappointment and she was then braced open wider to the point her hips ached a bit from being spread so wide and then he slammed right in, his member filling her to the very brim much deeper than she remembered and she moaned her head falling back slightly as she shuddered.

He didn't give her any time to adjust before he began to slam his hips forward quickly, the water warming Yui but the fire that blazed under her skin made her shiver like it was zero degrees out. Shut's fangs sunk into her shoulder and she clung onto him panting softly as her head pressed to his and she nipped the very top of his ear gently.

He groaned as he pounded into her harder and faster making her moan loudly as she gasped loudly her nails digging into him lightly. The water created a rathre beautiful lubricant though it wasn't needed but it felt so good she felt blind to it like a mindless creature as her throat cast out cry after cry, moan after moan and cries of his name like he was her God.

He slammed his hips against hers hard, hitting her spot perfectly making her scream in pleasure, her breathing coming fast, each one escaping made her chest move quick with them as she closed her eyes tight. She couldn't take much more even though it felt like they just started she felt close to an explosion.

"Shu! Oh God! Shu Shu Shu Shu!" She cried out repeatedly as his thrusts took on a harder, ruthless edge as she clung onto him tightly and her heart hammered, little lines of red seeming from the crescent bites. He groaned against her skin in response, his voice hoarse with pleasure as he murmured her name gently."Close so close!"

"I kn-ow." He grunted out his voice tight as he slammed his hips against her even harder and faser as his hands gripped her hips tightly his jaw clenching lightly a bit before he sunk his fangs right into her collar bone and that did it for Yui.  
  
She screeched as her vision seeming to explode the moment her orgasm peaked and burst and she clenched down on Shu tight, tighter than she thought she could which brought on his own orgasm. He moaned as his cum gushed inside her thickly making her moan and her head lolled to the side as she panted and he stroked her nipple softly with his fingers as his pants escaped his lips quietly.

"Shu why did you. . "She panted out softly but her eyes seemed to hold the question and he looked at her then smiled just slightly.

"Because I couldn't help myself at the time. You don't know what kind of tease you truly are." Shu said with a large grin and leaned forward kissing her lips softly which made her eyes slide shut softly her cheeks burning deeply but as his hips began to rock ever so softly against hers she knew she wasn't going to be sleeping now.


	6. Pain And Pleasure - Subaru x Yui

It was early the next morning when she woke up, about five in the morning and she groaned gently rolling over curling up, her thighs hurt, her hips throbbed with pain and she felt so sore, so open that she felt like she was going to fall apart.  
Again they didn't know how to be gentle but then again when they were having sex she didn't really care, just wanted it to be harder and this was the after effects she was going to deal with.

She sighed opening her eyes a bit when she shivered gently her cheeks heating gently feeling the first trickles of arousal filling her but it went away just as uick making her sigh with happiness and she then sat up when her head spun crazily and she landed back on the pillows.

"You alright?" A voice asked and she turned her head, her eyes widening a bit as she looked over at Subaru sitting next to her.

"Subaru?" She asked softly with confusion as she pressed a hand to her forehead and his red eyes narrowed lightly.

"You smell like so much sex it's almost nauseating but also strangely. . arousing." Subaru managed to get out, a light blush coating his cheeks and Yui blinked softly as she looked at him. He was so cute sometimes!

"I. . . see. I'm sorry about that." Yui said softly rolling onto her side as she looked at Subaru who just looked at her slightly.

"You should be apologizing a lot more. To have sex with five of them in just a short four days into the month is insane. And disgusting." Subaru said with scorn in his tone as he looked at Yui but the blonde caught a look of lust flash in his eyes before he turned his head looking to the window.

"Subaru are you okay?" She asked softly as she looked at him and a blush coated his cheeks softly and his hands clenched.

"Yeah I'm fine." He growled out but she reached a hand out and with a loud noise of the chair slamming to thefloor Yui screamed in surprise when Subaru was suddenly on top of her, his hands gripping her wrists tight. His eyes burned hotly as he looked at her and she blushed deeply feeling vulnerable being like that despite the sex she'd had over the past-now- four days.

"Subaru?" She said again sounding like a little record as she blushed but the white haired vampire looked at her intently then moved his hands away from her wrist and grabbed her breast squeezing it softly making her moan out softl.

"You're such a little whore for them aren't you? It never crossed your little mind that I could get aroused too." Subaru growled again as he looked down at her slowly growing aroused expression as her back arched to press her breast into his hand.

"Of course it did. I just didn't think-Ah!" She gasped out her eyes widening when he twisted her nipple harshly making her moan and heat pooled between her legs.

"You are such a masochist huh?" Subaru said darkly as he pulled on her nipple making her groan, heat flaming through her veins instantly as she blushed deeply while she squirmed gently. She didn't want Subaru to sound cruel, didn't want him to sound like the others. She shifted up much to his surprise and she found that she was naked. Perfect.

"No." She said pushing him away despite the wetness that leaked to her thighs as she moved to her knees in front of him and he blinked in what looked like pure confusion.

"What?" He sounded confused too then he glared at her slightly. "You can't tell me what to do-huh?!" Yui tackled him so she straddled him much as she had the other day when she tackled Reiji.

She kissed his neck softly grinning softly as excitement burned through her and SHE slid her hand down HIS pants gripping his already half hard member stroking it softly. It only took five strokes for it to become fully erect and he was soon moaning as his hand moved up pulling and flicking her hard nipple causing a few moans to leave her lips and she slid her hand out of his pants unbuttoning his pants pulling them down as he looked at her his eyes glazed whne he grinned lightly.

"Use your breasts, small as they might be use them." Subaru commanded thickly as Yui blushed fiercely and moved closer holding her breasts within her hands pouting faintly at how small they always seemed to the brothers.

She was a B cup! She wasn't that small! She pressed both of her breasts around his hard member causing him to groan and she blushed chewing on her bottom lip lightly as she started moving her breasts up and down blushing deeply at how it felt.  
She moved her breasts faster, blushing darkly as he moaned and bucked his hips up a couple times before he sat up wrapping his hands around her waist pulling her to stand up above him and she blushed darker. She always found herself in these situations now that she practically knew perfectly what to do but this. . this was new.

"U-Um Subaru what are you-Oh god!" Her words cut off with the loud shout as his mouth latched onto hier throbbing pussy, her body jerking hard like he electricuted her as she threw her head back, her cheeks a deep dark red.

Her hands found his hair clinging on tightly as he sucked on her clit hard one of his fingers pushing into her making her cry out again her body trembling gently. She panted softly as a fresh wave of heat moved through her as her eyes shut and the breathes left her lips quickly.  
She whimpered squirming a little bit as he bit down on her clit gently as his second finger worked itself inside of her and she moaned loudly. She rocked her hips softly against his mouth as she panted and she whimpered loudl again as he nibbled on her wet, throbbing flesh making her pant gently and she felt her climax building.

"S-Subaru I-I'm gonna-" She whimpered out hotly and she felt his fingers moving out of her and his mouth moving away making her whine out but found herself being slammed down hard and she screamed feeling his member entering her roughly as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

She bounced herself quickly as his hips moved in unison with hers making her cry out as her arms tighened around him. She shuddered softly as she moved quicker and faster clutching onto him tightly then burried her fingers in his hair deeply her eyes closing and she kissed him deeply.

She tightened her fingers slightly hanging onto his hair tight loiving the silky feel of it on her skin as she trembled whimpering out then she tilted herh ead back as his lips brushed her collar bone softly. She tightened her legs around him causing herk nees to dig into his lower back a bit as his fangs sunk into her neck making her moan out loudy.

She blushed heavily as she clutched fistfuls of his hair in her hands as he thrusted up into her hard and deeply making her cry out loudly with pleasure and she panted loud, the sound was the loudest thing in the room other than slapping of flesh and she clung onto Subaru desperately and she tightened her legs hard around him as she clenched down around him crying out loudly as her orgasm exploded through her her body trembling harder than before as he groaned gently.

She felt blinded from the pleasure and felt Subaru thrusting a few more times hard before reaching his own orgasm with a moan his cum filled her up to the brim making her whine and squirm lightly as she blushed deeply.

He pulled out of her causing his and her cum to slip out wetting her thighs and she let her body swoon back and she rested against the pillows when she felt an arm moving around her waist and she blinked softly looking at him.

"Subaru?" She asked in surprise but he just held her close as her cheeks burned softly.

"Be quite." He ordered as he held her close almost like how Laito had for a couple minutes the first time but he held her tightly and she smiled softly. She closed her eyes and fell asleep with the warmth of his chest pressing to her back feeling more relaxed than ever.


	7. I Know What To Do - Kou x Yui

It was a week in when Yui had both had sex with Subaru and the Mukami brothers' found and took her to their home. At the moment Yui was sitting by the window looking out it sighing gently and she hugged one of her knees to her chest softly to her chest.

She could say it was kind of better here than at the Sakamaki's home but then again she found herself. . .  _missing_ them? She sighed out as she looked outside when there was a knock on her door then opened revealing a sweetly grinning blonde vampire. Kou.

"Hey there, M Neko-chan~!" He said in a cheery tone as he shut the door locking it much to her light confusion.

"Hi Kou. What're you doing?" She asked as he walked over to her, his left eye swirling with a reddish color as he smiled at her.

"Come here, M Neko-chan." He said softer, his eyes darkening a bit with a look Yui was all to familiar with and her heart squeezed tight in her chest.

"Kou please I feel tired, I want to sleep." Yui begged gently, her pink irises holding a foreboding look as she shifted as far back as she could in her seat which wasn't exactly far and she blushed when he walked over to her placing one knee between her legs pressing against her pussy softly making her blush a little darker.

"You don't look very tired, M Neko-chan. I promise I can show you more pleasure than those pur ebloods ever could. I can understand you better than them, I know what you need." Kou murmured huskily against her neck softly as he moved up to her jawline, his breath tickling her skin gently and she shivered lightly.

"Kou. . . ."She murmured as her cheeks burned and she squirmed lightly as he kissed across her jawline then up to the corner of her mouth then enveloped her in a deep, open mouthed kiss that lasted for three minutes then pulled back with Yui panting a tiny bit.

"Shh. It's alright, I'll give you enough pleasure." Kou whispered as his eyes darkened quite beautifully and he scooped Yui up making her squeak in surprise and he tossed her lightly onto the bed as he smiled. "Because I know you're a masochist, M Neko-chan, I'm gonna make this interesting for you."

"H-How?" She asked a bit scared like as she blushed softly looking at Kou hesitantly.

"You'll see~." Kou said in a sing songy tone as she sat up but he pushed her back slightly back pulling up her tank top removing it then her sweat pants as she blushed heavily when he leaned down practically biting and ripping the middle of her bra then pulling it off and slid her panties off. She crossed her arms gently then closed her arms and held her legs together tightly. "Ahh don't do that!"

"I can't help it I'm embarrassed." Yui said blushing deeply as she scooted back but he just chuckled as she blushed.

"Don't worry." He said then pushed her down so she was laying and what seemed like magic her right hand was pulled up and cloth was being tied to the post of her bed and the motion was repeaded with her left hand and then her feet.

"What are you doing?" She cried out blushing as she felt slightly panicked but he pulled his shirt up and off following it with his pants and boxers making her blush fiercely.

"Calm down M Neko-chan." Kou purred out as he gripped her hips and she blushed at the feeling and he leaned down capturing her lips in a kiss then slammed in side of her so hard she cried out but unexpectedly pleasurable.

She shuddered as he kissed her deeply then pulled back licking the length of her neck gently as he began pounding her hard, the tip of his member hitting her spot perfectly making her cry out and he reached down pinching her clit so hard she screamed out clutching the fabric that tied her hands tightly as her breath sped up quickly. She felt like she'd never felt THIS lustful or this filled with pleasure before but it was amazingly beautiful to her as her hips bucked up on a particularly hard thrust.

She felt a hand slap down on her breast hard enough to make her gasp as pain buzzed through her breast but also made her moan out as goosebumps erupted across her skin and it was a bit scary to her that she was finding pleasure in this. She heard Kou moan lowly as one of his hands clutched her hip hard enough to make her cry out a little bit and she blushed harshly as he ruthlessly thrust into her harder and harder. It was so much to her and she couldn't stop her heard from spinning with each hard thrust, each harsh and hard squeeze, grip or slap to her body that made pleasure buzz higher and higher.

"K-Kou I c-can't-" She gasped out unable to even finish her sentence as she gasped deeply her face and body burning fiercely, her heart hammered against her chest as Kou groaned softly squeezing one of her breasts hard enough to make her whimper and whine at the pleasure it caused.

"I know, M Neko-chan. Soon." He huffed out gently then sunk his fangs in the place between her breasts and she moaned arching her back to press against his mouth softly as she whined out.

She clutched onto the pieces of fabric desperately as her body throbbed with pleasure as her feet pressed into the bed to arch her hips up as she panted. It was too much! The brothers had given her pleasure before sure, but nothing quite this intense or burning that seemed to eat her from the inside out.

"Kou! Kou! Kou!Kou! Kou! Kou!" She screamed out loudly as her head moved from side to side with the blinding pleasure as she blushed deeply her bod burning as the pleasure sent her spiralling upwards quicker and quicker.

She faintly heard him moan out her name and with a hard slap to her breasts leaving a large red mark and a hard squeeze to her other breast's leaving a bruise her pussy throbbed and clenched down around Kou as her orgasm exploded as she screamed. She heard him groan as his cum filled her up quickly as she blushed deeply and she slumped back panting softly as Kou untied her hands then pulled out of her causing her thighs to grow wet and untied her feet then he crawled up next to her.

"You know there really is something arousing about hearing you cry my name like that, M Neko-chan." Kou murmured against her sweaty skin and she actually smiled softly a little bit as she blushed darkly her eyes shutting softly.


	8. I Promise - Azusa x Yui

Yui sat at the dinner table slowly eating, her mind drifting off as she stared at her plate slowly chewing her food, her stomach snarling like a hunting panther and she blinked herself out of her daze and started eating faster. She quickly cleaned her plate and, surprising the four brothers, she reached for a second helping and quickly scarfed that down until she got full and she blew out a soft breath as she blew out a gently. She stood up holding her plate in her hands gently as she looked at the four brothers' look of just rapt fascination.

"Thank you. I'm going to go take a bath and then I'll go to bed. I'll see you all either later or tomorrow." She said with a smile as she walked away from the table and after a quick pitstop to the kitchen dropping her plate off and then dashed towards the stairs going up them gently and she ran to the bathroom and shut the door behind her blowing out a soft breath.

She filled the bath with hot water and she shed out of her close stepping into the bath. Her skin was turning a light from the hot water but she frowned at the light bruises spotting her hips and thighs, even the light marks where the ties had dug into her wrists and ankles. She sighed sinking down into the water letting her head fall back and she closed her eyes softly as she sighed out again, her chest rising and falling then she winced as her breasts ached softly.

"Eve." Yui's body jerked softly and her eyes snapped open as her eyes met Azusa's and she blushed.

"Azusa! What are you doing?" She squeaked out her eyes wide as her cheeks burned hotly.

"I need. . you Eve." He said in his slow speaking way and she blushed a little more when his fingers quickly unbuttoned his shirt making her blush anew.

"Azusa please I'm hurting and I can't do that right now." She protested weakly as she sat up crossing her arms over her chest as she blushed deeply looking at him when he looked at her.

"I won't. . hurt you. You. . .can hurt. . me." He said slowly again as she blushed while he removed all his close save for a tie he was knotting at the base of his neck and she looked at him as he climbed in, his erection evident and she blushed darkly.

"Azusa. . "She murmured softly when he grabbed her wrist and she blshed continuously. "Azusa please! I don't think I'm really in the mood for that!"

"Do you. . . not want. . me?" He asked again slowly speaking as he looked at her a faint sad look crossing his sweet face and her eyes widened a bit at the look and she blinked softly.

"No I like you Azusa and as for wanting you well. . .maybe. . I. . if I wasn't so sore and hurting maybe but Azusa I've been hurting and it's getting to be a bit painful to have sex." She explained as her eyes widened a bit but she blushed when he turned her closer.

"I'll be careful. . .I promise." He murmured as the water sloshed softly as he pulled her close and her hip hovered above his. She felt his erection pressing against her softly and she blushed darkly as her hands remained encased in Azusa's as she blushes.

"Azusa. . ."She mumbled again as he pushed her gently as his member pushed into her slowly, her cheeks burning and she shivered softly.

"Pull. . on the tie. . .if you want." He murmured kissing her throat softly as he put the tie into her hand as she blushed deeply.  
  
She held the tie tightly in her hand as she blushed her hand pulling on it lightly and then a bit harder as she slowly moved her hips softly, moving up and down blushing and pulled on the tie pressing her chest to Azusa's. She moaned softly moving slowly as she she shivers lightly moaning out gently as she moved up and down grinding down a couple times as her pussy throbbed around Azusa as he groaned gently thrusting up into her softly as he held her hip in his hand tight like he was holding himself back. Yui surprisingly felt a small prick of guilt but as she moved herself up and down moaning softly she was kind of happy one of them would go easy on her.

She slowly moved herself at an even, regular rhythm, her sore breasts rubbing against Azusa's chest and she dragged her hand across his back using her nails making him shiver. She knew in just the short week she'd been here that Azusa liked pain and she was sure that if she made him take it easy on her she'd give him pain if he wanted it. She dug her finger nails into his skin deeply as she blushed softly and he groaned lightly bucking his hips up thrusting hi member into her deeply a couple times in such a way that it made her gasp then pull on the tie hard making a soft choking noise leave his lips. She moved her hips a little bit faster feeling like they'd been doing this for hours and though she wanted gentle she also wanted to reach an orgasm quickly and when he sunk his fangs into her shoulder she moaned out.

She squirmed lightly a low whine leaving her lips as she moved herself slightly faster causing the water to slosh over the rim of the tub and she panted softly clinging onto the tie like it was her only connection to reality.She moaned out letting her head fall back a bit as she felt Azusa's tongue lick up the length of her neck softly then sucked on the soft, warm flush without sinking his teeth in and he sucked a bit harder on her skin digging his teeth in just a bit.

She moaned whimpering as he sucked harshly on her skin and she moaned jerking when he thrusted up hard against her making her body shudder and she clung onto him tight when she moved down quicckly and he thrusted up sh moaned as she clenced around him, her orgasm coming surprisingly gentle like. She whimpered as she shivered and his breathes were coming out gently but also a bit labored and kind of choked from how hard she'd been pulling on the tie. Her lips connected with his when his head moved up and she blushed deeply as she closed her eyes as she kissed him then sighed out softly as Azusa stood up sliding out of her then pulled her up slowly.

"Thank you. . Eve. However next time. . . I won't be so. . gentle." He murmured as his lips caressed her temple softly and she shivered. Whether it was fear or arousal she didn't know but as he wrapped a towel about her tightly she walked out of the bathroom as he dried himself off and she walked to her bedroom feeling tired.

Tired of how things were and honestly, she wanted to just swear off sex for the rest of her life but she knew things didn't exactly work that way and that she would end up having sex again. It was just a matter of if it would be sooner or later.


	9. The Garden - Yuma x Yui

Yui walked out onto the roof top garden of Yuma's, her hair drifting over her shoulders allowing the sun to touch the pale skin of her shoulders warming her and she pulled her hair tie from her wrist pulling her hair up into a ponytail and sighed. It was good, the sunlight. It warmed her all the time, when she thought she couldn't make it another day, thought she'd forever be in darkness, the sun would come along and warm her thoroughly and it would make her happy and give her something to hold on to.

She waked to the edge leaning her hands against it as she looked out at the sunset smiling soft and then she pushed away walking to the glass door of the small green house when a ahand wrapped around her wrist and she was pulled back against a strong chest as she gasped out softly in surprise and tilted her head back her pink eyes wide.

"Yuma! What are you doing?" She asked in a near squeak and Yuma scowled gently.

"Don't be so loud!" He snapped at her as she flinched just a tiny bit looking at him and she quickly found herself pressed against the glass door and she felt her eyes widen a bit more.

"Yuma what are-"

"You know what I want. You ought to stop playing innocent all the time when you know what's going to happen." Yuma suddenly murmured as his teeth scraped her shoulder gently and strange as it was arousal thumped through her sending a wave of heat through her and she pressed her thighs together and her lips tightened gently when his teeth moved down scraping along the spot at the base of the back of her neck making her shiver sending yet another wave of arousal through her.

"Yuma. . "She mumbled as he gripped her wrist a bit tighter and she felt one of his hands slid around cupping her breast through her clothes and she blushed fiercely as a shiver moved through her body softly.

He squeezed her breast softly his fingers circling her nipple softly before rubbing the hardening tip with the tip of his finger gently. She then felt her wrist being released as his other hand snaked down and moved past the waist band of her usual brown shorts and she jolted when her rubbed her softly throbbing pussy through her panties making her cheeks heat and her legs to tremble.

She felt the now completely familiar throbbing starting up as he rubbed her softly making her hips jut forward a bit to press against his hand and he dug his teeth into her skin a little bit as she moaned softly. She moved one of her arms up and around his shoulder so her hand buried itself in his hair pulling his head up as her eyes glazed over when his lips pressed to hers in a deep, nearly sizzling kiss.

She shut her eyes softly losing herself in that kiss when she cried out loudly as his fingers moved her panties to the side and stroked her throbbing wet flesh and her knees nearly buckled and she would've fallen if her arm wasn't around his shoulder and his arm didn't wrap around her waist to hold her up. She panted gently as her head fell back against his shoulder, one of her hands pressing against the glass door to hold herself up slightly as he pulled on her hardened nipple softly and softly bit the tip of her ear gently making her blush.

His fingers brushed then cirlced around her clit hard making her jerk and cry out which sounded strangely like a wail of lust to her ears as she jerked and her pussy throbbed hard making her pant faster her eyes opening a little bit. She felt him smirk against her head as he surprisingly nuzzled her a little bit before sinking a finger int her deeply and she moaned her hips bucking against his fingers and she trembled hard. She felt like this was the ultimate challenge, to remain up right on her feet while her body trembled and her knees begged to give in.

She whined squirming against his fingers and hands straining and eager to be released from her clothes and her face burned hotly. His finger pushed into her easily and she could practically feel him marveling at how she felt, how hot she must have been and she whimpered when he curled his finger then pushed a second finger into her and she panted softly her legs seeming to spasm lightly at the pleasure that bolted through her.

"Yuma!" She half moaned and half cried out as she blushed her hips jerking as an attempt to take his fingers deeper as she clung onto him desperately, her body burning and aching for contact, for a touch.

"I like how you say my name like that." He said thickly as his fingers moved in and out of her faster making her cry out her body jerking and bowing as a response.

"In me! I want you-Ah! More!- in me!" She cried out as her body twitched with pleasure when he suddenly slid his fingers in her fast and deeply just barely brushing her spot perfectly.

"Do you now?" He asked softly but his breath hitched gently as he moved his fingers faster then pulled out of her as his hands moved down pulling her shorts down to her knees, bending over at the waist gently as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. "Put your hands on the door."

"O-Okay." She mumbled pressing her palms on the door as she blushed and he pushed his own pants and boxers down softly.

He thrusted into her hard making her bite out a cry, her voice going higher than usual as she blushed deeply her body jolting and she shuddered. She whimpered when his hips began moving against hers hard, his pants soft as he lowered halfway down and sunk his fangs into the spot between her shoulder blades and she whined in pleasure. She thrusted back against him a tiny bit as the soft suckling noises filled her ears and she bit her lip hard as he slammed his member into her hard and she moaned as she panted faster and quicker, her heart racing. How was it that each brother, Sakamaki or Mukami, could make her heart race so fast?

Make her so aroused, so ready to give it all to them when she wanted to fight them the best she could at the same time? She whimpered which turned into a cry when Yuma hit her spot hard and she jolted with pleasure and herk nees buckled slightly and he had to moved an arm around her to keep her up as he thrusted into her hard hitting her spot perfectly over and over again. She whimpered, whined, moaned, groaned and cried out over and over again as her heart thudded as he groaned gently as his hips pounded into her hard and she felt like she'd explode any moment.

She squirmed in his grasp as one of his hands fondled her breast before sinking his fangs into her shoulder again as she cried out with the burning pleasure as he seemed to move, to thrust into her even harder as she whimpered. Though anyone at all could come up to the garden and see them she didn't care, didn't even mind it if he only brought her what she needed and waht she needed right then was an orgasm so bad she felt she would scream if she didn't reach it soon.

She quirmed once again then, as he hit her spot especially hard, she finally let out a scream as her orgasm burst through her, her body jerking as her scream of pleasure melted to a soft moan her face hotter than the sun which she realized was already gone and the moon was now coming out.She trembled when Yuma reached his own orgasm, his cum filling her up and when he pulled out her thighs were instantly wet with the sticky substance. Her body trembled before she fell to her knees panting quickly and she felt Yuma stand her up pulling her shorts back up and straightened her shirt gently.

"Now. I want you to carry the basket while I get some vegetables for dinner." He said a bit strictly as he rested his hands on her shoulders as she blushed her heart still racing and she nodded. "Alright let's get started."


	10. Something Kind Of. . Different - Ruki x Yui

When Yui woke up she was aware she wasn't alone though, she felt the presence of another person and she slowly opened her eyes, her vision a bit blurry at first, and she stretched out softly. She rolled over looking up at Ruki, who was reading the book he alwas seemed to be carrying with him and he looked up when he felt her staring at him obviously.

"Good morning." He said simply before shutting the book with a soft thumping noise then he gently placed it down and he smiled at her gently surprising her.

"G-Good morning." She replied in surprise then she sat up looking at him a bit suspiciously. "You want to have sex. . don't you." He sighed out at her statement and looked at her.

"Of course I do. What man, vampire or human, doesn't want to have sex?" He asked with a shrug of his shoulders then leaned back in his seat.

"I see. Well then let's just start with it then right?" She asked a bit tiredly but he shook his head softly with a little grin at his lips surprising her and he threw her blankets off her then climbed onto her bed grabbing her hips making her squeak gently. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to give you pleasure. We don't have to have sex and I know you're sore, the other three have mentioned it so I will give you a little reprieve from it." He stated gently as his fingers curled curled in hooking onto Yui's shorts and panties before pulling them down making her blush and she blushed a little more when he removed his own pants and boxers.

"Ruki?" She said his name like it was a question as she blushed darkly and she squirmed gently in her spot and he laid back then pulled Yui ontop of him, her hips by his head and her head near his making her fae burn.

"We can just do this instead." Ruki stated almost as he shifted ever so softly and then he pulled her hips down making her moan softly whne he gave her a long slow lick causing her pussy to throb with pleasure and she squirmed softly.  
  
He licked her again and again before sucking on her clit making her cry out softly as her body twitched with arousal and she bit her lip softly. He sucked, bit and licked her clit thoroughly until she was whining and whimpering, her breathes coming out in pants of excitement as she clenched onto the bedsheets before she turned her head down to look at his hard member. She knew what she must have to do and she blushed deeply leaning down taking his erection into her mouth, moving down halfway before it became to much causing her to gag softly and she wrapped her hand around the base where her lips couldn't touch.

She began moving her head slowly sucking on the hot, hard flesh gently as she blushed and she stroked his base gently receiving a small groan from Ruki for it and for some reason she felt pride welling inside of her. She cried out around his memer when he sunk two fingers into her deeply as he sucked on her clit roughly as she whimpered squirming gently to take his fingers in deeper and she blushed heavily as she shivered softly.

She began moving her head faster sucking on his member harder moving her head faster as she moaned with each pump of his fingers. She twitched gently as she moved her head faster, quicker and sucked even harder dragging her teeth against his skin softly as she moved her head and he moaned out surprisingly making her smile a bit. She gasped when he pushed a third finger into her deeply as he lapped at her clit slowly and she felt her stomach tightening in a way she knew was just before an orgasm and she moaned out around his member.

She moved her head as fast as she could moving her hand quickly squeezing the base softly as she licked and sucked on the throbbing member and before she new it she cried out her orgasm reaching it's peak and she trembled. She felt him sucking softly as, much to her very deep surprise, swallowed her cum and she was so distracted that whe he moaned, his own orgasm reaching and forming, she gagged when his cum shot into her mouth, spilling out the corner of her mouth as she pulled back but embarrassingly most of it found it's way down her throat.  
  
She pulled away coughin gthickly and Ruki pulled her off of her and he stood up pulling his pants and boxers up sighing gently his fingers getting to work to button up his pantsand Yui looked at him as she used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth clean when she blushed fiercely.

"R-Ruki?" She squeaked out gently causing him to turn his dark blue eyes onto her and raise a brow lightly.

"Yes?" He replied as he turned facing her fully, his brow still raised.

"I. . want you too. . .Well. . "She squirmed as she struggled to word her thoughts but she saw his smirk and before her eyes could follow he tackled her to her back and she gasped softly as he looked down at her.

"You want to have sex?" He asked with his brow still raised but he smirked at her all the same and she found her own lips twitching softly.

"K-Kinda" She replied as he smirked and he pulled her shirt up slowly leaning down kissing her deeply and as she returned the kiss she honestly started to feel excited about it surprisingly and as she pulled on his shirt she knew that things could get pretty interesting.


	11. Welcome back home~ Laito x Yui x Ayato

Yui sat on her bed, HER bed, the one at the Sakamaki house. Ayato had "stolen" her back from the Mukami's making her feel a bit disappointed strange as it was but as she sat on her bed she hugged her knees to her chest and her night gown shifted gently. She felt lonely strange as it was and she didn't like it one bit, she wanted to be around someone but for some reason she also didn't want to be surrounded by people. She sighed laying back on her bed resting her arms up above her head and closed her eyes when a sudden movement of her bed made her brows come together and she opened her eyes as she sat up then let out a little scream of surprise.

"Laito! What are you doing?!" She shrieked in surprise but also a bit of irritation but Laito chuckled crawling close to her and rested his hand on her foot then crawled up so his face was near hers.

"I'm very thirsty, Bitch-chan. I've missed you this past couple of weeks or month, I can't even tell! Help me satisfy my thirst Bitch-chan." Laito murmured as he smiled at her his green eyes seeming to brighten a bit with a greenish light and she felt her eyes widen. His fingers crawled up her calf to her thigh pushing the dress back softly and slowly.

"L-Laito don't do that!" She stuttered out as she attempted to pull back but he held her in a tight grip with one of his arms going around her waist holding her in place.

Before she knew it he was down at her thigh and she hissed in a breath when his fangs pierced her skin and he began to suck softly taking large mouthfuls of blood then shifted her leg as though to get a better angle that would cause more blood to flow. She winced at the pinching pain his fangs caused when they pierced her and it felt unnerving like a needle was in her but when he began pulling her blood into his mouth it had a strange, almost calming affect to it.

She wondered about it, why it made her sit so still during this kind of thing and as she felt him smirk against her thigh she realized much to late that she hadn't been watching him close enough when she felt fingers brushing her panties and she sucked in a hot breath as a small twitch ran through her.

He pulled away from her thigh a small little trickle of blood seeping from the corner of his mouth dripping down gently, the two small marks on her thighs leaving there own small trickles of blood and his cheeks held a small dusting of a blush. He smirked wider as he moved up and enveloped her in a deep kiss.

His fingers slid past her panties stroking her pussy softly circling his fingers around her clit and she shivered her hands moving up to cling to his arms as she blushed and returned his kiss. Her mind realized with a tiny little snsap that there was something familiar in the way Laito kissed her and the way Kou kissed her, there was just a tiny different with Laito and she then grimaced internally as the thought moved through her mind and she blushed deeply.

She cried out pulling from the kiss when he sunk a finger into her like he was to eager not too and began pumping his finger in and out of her softly as his thumb rubbed her clit and she shuddered as her body flamed with lust and pleasure as he nipped her collar bone through her night gown. She let out a soft shaking breath and he moved down suckling her hardening nipple through the fabric of her night gown and she moaned out softly her body trembling at the suddenness of it all and she felt an insane, pumping urge to pull him closer and closer.

"You're so eager Bitch-chan~" Laito purred as he shifted so he was sitting next to her then pulled her onto his lap and shifted her so her back was pressed to his chest and his erection pressed against her ass and she shivered.

"S-Shut up." She said weakly and she felt him push his finger into her hard and a bit painfully and she cried out her back arching a little bit as she shuddered.

"You can't say that to me Bitch-chan, remember the position you're in. I can do whatever I want to you're little wanton body." Laito murmured into her ear as he pulled his finger out of her now fiercely throbbing pussy and she shivered gently.

He pulled her panties down and she kicked them the rest of the way off and he raised the hem of her night gown up then off and smirked reaching into his pocket his fingers touching a small little bottle of lube and he pushed his pants and boxers down and she blushed. He began to spread the lube onto his hard member and she started to turn but he stopped her.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked when she yelped as he spread her legs open wide, the cool air kissing her blistering hot skin and she trembled as she blushed her wetness leaking onto Laito's thighs gently.

"You'll see~ Yu're going to have some fun tonight Bitch-chan" Laito purred out then without giving her a warning or proper answer he began pushing right up into her ass and her eyes widened as pain seared through her.

"A-Ah! Stop! T-That hurts!" She wailed as he pushed up into her then pulled her down the rest of the way a low groan seeping from his lips and she wailed as tears bloomed in her eyes as her body twitched with pain, the tears rolling down her cheeks as she panted trying to relax as an attempt to be relieved of pain but that in itself was to hard and she couldn't stop clamping down making a soft shiver run through Laito. "Please Laito take it out it hurts! Please!"

"Shh it's okay Bitch-chan. It'll feel good in just a few minutes I promise." Laito murmured a bit hoarsely as he clutched at her hips softly and she sobbed out gently when he moved just a little bit causing a sliver of pain to race through her.

"D-Don't move! It hurt's!" She wailed again as the tears trickled down her hot cheeks and though it did hurt her body was strangely growing accustomed to his member being there and she felt her pussy throb with an aching, screaming need to be touched and filled but she was too occupied with the pressure and pain in her ass to care.

"I've never heard you wail quite so loud, I'm surprised you can sound that loud when having your ass filled like that Pancake." She blinked to clear her vision and looked over at Ayato's just faintly surprised look and he moved onto the bed crawling up to her and his fingers touched her burning cheek gently.

"A-Ayato what are you d-doing?" She asked softly as her pain clouded eyes looked at his movements. He was. . unbuttoning his pants? Pushing them down? What?

"What do you think I'm doing?" Ayato Said with a little irritation but grinned at her as he moved forward between her legs and she blushed deeply as her heart thudded slow and hard against her chest and she let out a little cry as Ayato slid into her throbbing-ly wet pussy and she whimpered out loud as she trembled.

It felt like too much, she felt too filled and blinded to take anymore but as Ayato slowly moved his hips while rubbing her clit and sunk his fangs into her collar bone the pleasure was slowly winning over her pain and she moaned out her arms moving up to clutch at Ayato before freezing as Laito began to move.

She gasped brokenly as he thrusted up into her ass deeply a soft squelching noise being sounded from the lubricant and he groaned sinking his fangs into the back of her shoulder begging to suck softly drinking mouthfuls of blood just like Ayato.

She cried out as they both started moving faster thrusting up into her deeply and she screeched when Ayato hit her spot perfectly pleasure spearing through her and she began squirming, aching for more instead of less. She even pressed back on a thrust from Laito moaning loudly when she was pushed forward surprising her and Ayato when he landed on his back and Yui gasped gently.

"You'll find this much more pleasurable. Trust me Bitch-chan." Laito purred as Yui and Aato seemed to share a confused look for the first time ever when Laito began thrusting forward into her and she gasped when her hips were forced down taking Ayato's member in deeper than ever before the pleasure causing her body to jerk and tremble hard.

She heard Ayato groan softly before snapping his hips up in a fast almost frenzied rhythm and she cried out struggling to move her hips against his and she blushed deeply. She panted quickly, her chest moving fast with her breast as her lungs worked and screamed for air as her boy burned with pleasure and air and everything in between. Laito sped up pounding into her hard causing her hips to move down longly when Ayato thrusted faster and they both moved at a fast speed and she cried out.

She felt like-like she was going to explode it was just too much! She screamed out with pleasure knowing she was being much to loud and she panted which melted to whimpers as they continued pounding into her deeply. She felt so filled she couldn't take it and she was going to just explode all over the walls!

"I-I can't-Ah Ah Ah!!!- I can't take it! I-I'm gonna-gonna-!" She screamed out, her voice choking softly and she panted as the twins groaned when her bedroom door opened revealing Kanato and she was struck with a sort of de ja vu kind of feeling. Kanato scowled but surprisingly not at her but at his  
brothers.

"You both are disgustingly terrible. You said you'd wait for me!" He growled as he hugged Teddy tight to his chest and Yui felt shock melt into her as she panted, her body being thrusted into fast and roughly.

"Just leve for now Kanato." Ayato growled out as he thrusted up and Laito moaned when he thrust hard into Yu then smirked at Kanato.

"Don't worry, brother~ You'll get a turn, we all will trust me it won't end with just this~." Laito purred out as he clutched Yui's sides tight and he scraped his teeth along Yui's back making her tremble.  
  
Kanato glared then stomped away making Yui felt a bit bad when both thrusting from both the twins sped up as their triplet left and they kept picking up speed and she was crying out one of her hands clutching onto Ayato and her other clutching onto Laito as she whimpered and cried out.  
  
She felt her orgasm building so fast that she screamed when it hit and she clenched down hard around Ayato and Laito making the both of them groan. She trembled hard when both of them hit their orgasms their cum filling both of hr ends up and they pulled out making her cry out then she flopped back landing against Laito's chest and the red head chuckled.

"I told you it'd feel better and that'd you'd have some fun tonight~" Laito half purred half murmured into her ear and Ayato sat up looking at his brother only to growl and pull Yui to him engaging her in a deep kiss that she blushed at and she was laid down.

"Go away Laito." Ayato growled when his twin laid down next to Yui and grinned at Ayato.

"You go away Ayato. I can lay with Bitch-chan if I want." Laito said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and Ayato was quick to slap his arm away and move his own arm in place but Laito just moved his arm around her lower back and they both laid against her sides but she was just too tired to honestly care and as they continued to bicker she quickly passed out.


	12. Don't Torture Please! Carla x Yui

Yui had been in the store, she swore it, buying some new clothes and panties when she blacked out. She knew she blacked out for she heard a frightened gasp of a girl from school acompanying her and she felt her body dropping like a rock and hitting the floor hard before she was completely out. That's why when she woke up she couldn't understand why she was cold but when she opened her eyes she saw nothing but blackness and she gasped in a breath as she felt a soreness spreading through her and she wiggled only to fing her arms were crossed at her forearms and tied to what felt like a bed post or had to be for there was bound lether around her arms that dug into her flesh gently and her feet were in the same predicament almost.

But as she sat there she blushed furiously as she gasped softly again realizing she was straight up and down, as naked as the day she was born, her skin rippled with goosebumps and she ached to close her legs but the way her legs were tied had them wide open and there was something pressing against her pussy making her whimper. She didn't know how long she'd been there but as she squirmed she knew that, from the soreness, it's been a while. She turned her head slowly feeling a pillow beneath her head and she let her eyes shut, not liking the disorienting feling of having her eyes open but unable to truly see anything.

She was planing how to get out when she felt something brushing over her nipples making her gasp a tiny bit her nipples hardening tightly and she must have been aroused for lightening seemed to bolt through her veins. She shivered arching her back up a low whimper leaving her lips, feeling a bit worried for being in a place she couldn't see but some part of her subconscious seemed to whisper that something like this had been going on when she had been supposedly blacked out.

"Hmm I see why they enjoy you so." A voice said thoughtfully but ui could recognize it as Carla Tsukinami's and she trembled lightly when the blind fold was moved a fraction of an inch for her to see and Carla was looking down at her with a peculiar look in his gold eyes as his gaze roamed down and her skin, her very veins, seemed to burn under his look.

She blushed heavily when one of his hands palmed her breasts softly and she let out another whimper at the touch, a shiver running through her and she tried closing her legs as her pussy slowly burned and throbbed to life. She didn't like being so exposed, so open, but as her leg bent a tiny bit it wasn't enough and sh eblushed deeply and he grinned at her.

"What are you-?" She tried to ask before a finger was moving into her deep and she gasped in a breath, her body trembling and she blushed darkly.

"You were saying?" Carla said leisurely as though he was just stretching and with ever punp of his finger Yui felt a fire burning hotter in her veins and she twitched her hips, moving them against his finger and she blushed intensely.

"C-Carla please!" She moaned out as her body trembled gently and she felt utterly desperate when he pulled out his finger and she blushed hotly as he crawled on top of her, his lips hovering in front of hers.

"Hush now. No need to sound so whore-ish. I'm sure those brothers, all ten of them will be coming for you but me and Shin want to play with you first. After all it's only fair isn't it?" Carla murmured, his lips brushing hers with each word that left his lips and she leaned forward aching for something and she clenched the leather straps in her hands.

"Pl-Please. . "She whimpered out gently as she blushed and she shivered softly when he rubbed his hips to hers, the friction of his clothes against her bare skin was utterly tantalizing and Yui trembled moaning softly and her heart thumped painfully hard against her chest. She didn't think she'd be giving herself over so easily but there was something wrong with her, she felt so aroused to the point she felt she'd scream and the only time she felt like this was when Reiji injected her with that medicine.

"Hush. You'll get what you want in time and you'll enjoy it, I know you will." Carla said wit ha wicked grin crossing his lips and he licked Yui's lower lip in such an erotic way Yui's heart stuttered against her chest and she gasped loudly, her eyes widening a bit. Not one of the others had done something before and as foreign as it was it was strangely erotic and different also.

"Carla! We've got something to sort out!" Shin called and Yui felt a scream bubbling up her throat when Carla crawled off of her and she began to breath a bit heavier as a fire burned in her veins, across her skin, ate away at her bones and caused her pussy to throb with each thud of her heart and she clung onto the leather instead of pulling away as she arched forward for another feel but Carla just chcukled at her.

"You know torturing you in such a way provides such entertainment I can't help but felt excited about it. I could give you some sort of release . You'd like that right?" At that Yui nodded her head furiously as she blushed feeling zero shame in her body or mind. It was true, she did want a release badly. "Then maybe I could allow yourself to relieve yourself."

"R-Really?" Yui asked as he walked over to her hands untying them and her hands felt strangely stiff but also empty without holding onto something and she was moved up, her legs still tied which made it a bit awkward but she was ready for anything.

"Yes really. It won't be easy however, but I'm prepared for this trust me." Carla replied in a sort of conversational tone and she felt him climb onto the bed behind her and her heart began to race painfully against her chest.

Instead of a caress or his member filling her she felt her arms being raised and she blinked when the same leather was being bound around her hands and wrists much to her confusion at it. Her arms were yanked up and she winced gently but once her arms were tied up her legs were undone only to be spread so wide she cried out as pain burned through her and her feet dangled off the edges of the bed. Her ankles were tied down to something on the floor and as she breathed through the new position and the burning soreness/pain of it and she blushed furiously as she wiggled a little bit.

"What a-are you doing?" She asked on a shaking breath, her heart racing hard as she shivered gently and he just gave a little chuckle.

"You'll see. It's fun to see you like this, little Yui." Carla said in a little obvservational tone as she her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened. She felt leather being tied tight against her pussy, so tight that it hurt but it was also stimulatingly arousing. She moaned as she shifted causing the leather to move and rub against her making electricity jolt through her and she gasped.

"W-Why?" She gritted out twitching and aching to move again as Carla sat in front of her cupping one of her breasts in his hand smiling to himself.

"Why not? You are a rare little human and everyone seems desperate for a bite of you and I can see why. You are rather enthralling, I want to see more, show you possibilities you never thought possible and I can tell you now you'll very much enjoy it." Carla sort of purred making Yui shiver and she felt his finger trail around her nipple making her suck in a breath.

He grinned then leaned forward taking the hardened bug into his mouth sucking it harshly, his tongue running in circles around the soft yet hard flesh in his mouth. He nipped, bit and sucked her nipple until he pulled back, her nipple harder than she thought possible and a light red while glistening softly with his saliva that he moved over to her other nipple and he set to work giving it the same exact treament.She couldn't hold back her moans, groans and whimpers at the pleasure it brought her and she squirmed causing the leather to rub against her and her mind would go hazy with the sensation it caused.

He soon pulled away from her left nipple and he raised his hands pinching and wisting the hardened buds making her cry out, her body trembling gently as she winced but she felt pleasure from it also. She gasped when he put a clamp on her right nipple then her left one causing instense pain to rocket through her but also a matching intense pleasure to bloom causing her pussy to become slicker, the flesh sliding more easier against the flesh and she panted softly feeling like she was going to just explode at any moment.

"Look at you. You're such an arousing sight, I'd love to just shove away this stupid conversation with Shin to take you right now." Carla sighed out as he flicked one of the clamps causing her to cry out gently at the pain it caused and she blushed deeply.

"W-Why don't you ju-just stay?" Yui choked out as she shivered uncontrollably, her body burning softly and she began shivering like it was freezing and he grinned at her standing up making her whine in protest.

"Because I like to see that little tortured expression. I'm sure you'll find something to relieve yourself now won't you?" Carla asked with a grin, his gaze pin pointing to between her thighs at her soaking wet pussy and she shuddered.

"You're very cruel." Yui said softly but Carla just walked to the door keeping his back to her.

"Think me cruel but who's the crued one who will without hesitation be masturbating by rubbing herself against the leather?" Carla replied over his shoulder and Yui jerked as her eyes widened. Yes that was exactly what she was going to do but the fact that he said it made her feel surprisingly embarrassed.

"Carla!" She cried out throwing her throbbing body forward only to gasp as her breasts bounced softly jostling the clamps and the leather dug into her legs, her arms and rubbed fiercely against her aching pussy, her eyes glazing over lightly as she trembled at the sensations.

"Ah I knew you'd do that and you won't be able to stop now. I'd rather not interrupt so you go and have a good time, little Yui." Carla said wit ha large grin and left the room but Yui barely heard him.

Her mind was hazing over, becoming addicting to that sensation and she rolled her hips down moaning as the leather rubbed her pussy, digging gently into her throbbing flesh making her head fall back as a moan burst from her lips. She tried to sink down but it caused her legs to ache and her skin to burn from rubbing against the leather, making her wrist chaff a little bit but she kept rubbing herself against the leather between her legs.  
  
She didn't know why she was doing it but it was something she needed and whatever happened in the time she blacked out she knew that she didn't get any type of release then and as she ground herself against the leather repeatedly and bounced herself softly making her breasts bounce she cried out.  
She never felt so overwhelmed by the sensation sof pain and pleasure before, it felt entirely new and she panted out gently as she began moving her hips back and forth in a good rhythm and she whimpered letting her head fall back again. She couldn't stop herself but she also didn't want to stop.

She needed the release and she felt in coming, felt it as sure as her stomach tightened painfully and she cried out then whimpered as she clung onto the leather and rubbed herself faster and quicker against the leather that seemed to nestle itself between the lips of her pussy rubbing herclit making her nearly scream as the pleasure burned through her.She panted faster, moved her hips just as fast as her hands clung onto the leather above her and she shuddered at the pleasure burning through her and her stomach tightened with the telltale signs of her orgasm.

She whimpered wildly as she rubbed herself against the leather strap faster and faster, getting out of rhythm but she didn't care and she held onto the leather in her hands tighter until her hands ached and she cried out loudly as her orgasm seared through her.

She trembled hard with the relief of it and she panted gently, her eyes glazed over as she looked at the door, not feeling close to done or tired as her cum dripped around the leather and onto the bed drip by drip and she trembled. She continued trembling as she closed her eyes, her legs trembling the hardest from the position and she blushed deeply as she kind of hung there and blushed darkly. When the door opened her eyes snapped open and she looked to the door where both Carla and Shin walk in.

"You were right, Nii-san, she just couldn't help herself." Shin said with a little grin as embarrassment seared through Yui and she whimpered gently.

"Come now brother, I brought you here for one purpose only and it wasn't to embarrass her right now." Carla chised gently as Shin raised a brow and Carla grinned ferociously at Yui making her tremble. "I will not be having sex with you right now. Soon but not now. Now it will be Shin who will have sex with you. Prepare yourself, my little Yui, for I've heard he isn't one to hold back." He then grinned as Yui's eyes widened and walked to the door shutting it behind him leaving Yui alone with Shin and she couldn't help but feel a little dread seep into her but there was more excitement than anything.


	13. Time For Just A Little Fun Before You Go~ - Shin x Yui

Yui tried to be still but the shivers made impossible as Shin walked toward him, his gold eyes shining at her so much like his brother's that it unnerved her. She felt her heart racing when he approached her and he moved onto the bed just in front of her and he lightly flicked on of the clamps making her twitch and whimper gently as the pleasure slithered through her. She squirmed a tiny bit when he tugged on the clamp making her shiver gently again. Shin squeezed her breast making her back arch pressing her chest forward and a small chuckle left his lips.

"You sound so lewd." He said on another little chuckle and he slid his hands upwards moving over her forearms and hands untying the leather and she could nearly moan from how good it felt having her arms untied.

"I don't sound that lewd." Yui groaned ut as she rubbed her foreamrs softly when Shin moved around behind her and shifted her backwards then pressed her upper body down slightly and she blushed at the new position, knowing she was spread out wide enough he could see everything.

"Of course you do. You also look very. . appetizing in this position also. You'd think this," His fingers moved past the leather to sink into her wet pussy making her cry out just a little bit before biting down on her lip hard until she jolted when his fingers moved over her clit. "Would be all worn out and not like this but here it is in all it's glory ready to be fucked."

"S-Shin." She moaned out as his fingers rubbed her clit in circles and the leather seemed to press his fingers against her harder and she shuddered softly when he pinched her clit softly making her whimper.

"See? You sound lewd as can be but it's also very arousing." Shin murmured causinh his lips to brush her skin gently and she shivered feeling her heart thump against her chest hard as she squeezed her eyes shut tight biting her lip softly rolling her hips a little bit when she felt his hand moving away and she whined loudly squirming softly.

"What are you-A-Ah!" She cried out loudly when she felt his member pushing and filling her ass in such a way she she felt tears pushing and welling in her eyes as she gripped the bedsheets in her hands tight.

She panted softly as she winced as he started moving, the soft little slaps of flesh against flesh beginning and she whimpered burying her face into the bed to hide away her cries and moans. She felt a hand moving over her hair before grabbing a handful of it and yanking her back and up making her cry out loudly, her face burning as he clutched her hair tightly as she winced, her face pulling into a fierce grimace of pain.  
  
But even as he thrust up into her she couldn't help herself from feeling soft throbs of pleasure from it and she shuddered. She whimpered squirming a tiny bit then crying out as she learned that only moving made him go in deeper and she heard him groan softly then sink his teeth into the side of her neck beginning to suck harshly on her skin and she cried out again.  
  
Her legs were hurting but before she could even voice her pains about it he suddenly yanked so hard on the leather that it disappeared between the lips of her pussy and she screamed at the painful pleasure it brought. She felt the pleasure beginning to push back any pain and she actually moved back as he thrusted forward and she panted hotly feeling like she'd be close to exploding any moment.  
  
He shoved her forward so his chest was against her beack and her chest was pressed tightly against the bed and she cried out as his thrusts got harder, more ruthless. She panted so fast her throat became scratchy almost with a need to drink something and became dry as all hell but as she panted he thrusted hard with each one and it made it hard for her to honestly breath. She whimpered gently as he pulled on the leather tighter and she winced but when it rubbed against her clit and her opening she moanedo ut his name like it was the only thing connecting her to the human race.  
  
She felt her bones vibrating and her cells all but combusting with each of his thrusts and it was pure heaven with how hard it felt. Sure the brothers' were demanding at times, all ten of them, but they weren't truly this hard with her, didn't push her to her limits and give her a pleasure that swamped through and devoured her whole. She panted as she clung onto the bed sheets hard and cried out as he thrusted into her particularly hard but some part of her cried out in rejoyous at how hard it was and how tight he was squeezing her flesh.

She bit her lip lightly before actually crying out in happiness, nearly sobbing with joy when he sunk his fingers into her burning pussy thrusting into her ass hard enough that her body was being thrust forward softly and her clamped nipples throbbed fierce like hot pokers on her breasts from how tight she was being pressed to the bed and she clenched her jaw holding back a howl of pleasure.

It was too much, far far to much! She then screamed as he used his other hand to pull on her nipple hard as he thrusted into her hard and moved his fingers in and out of her hard and deep, curling them and stretching them to the point she thought she was going to faint from the sensations. She felt her head spinning as her climax built and she was crying out his name like it was the only thing she knew and she was thrusting back against him as she closed her eyes tight and she whimpered. She clung to the bed tight and she groaned as he sunk his fingers into her particullarly deep and she then clenched down around him tight crying out loud as her orgasm finally burst through her.

She felt like her breath was stuck in her throat as her face burned, her body pulsing just softly at the pleasure and the cum began to drip out down Shin's hands from his fingers and she shivered as he pulled his fingers out of her moving the leather away from her aching pussy as she slumped against the bed only to shudder as his cum filled her up with his own orgasm and he pulled out letting Yui breath out gently.

She felt so tired now, strange as it was when she felt not even a few short minutes ago like she could go twenty rounds but was now tired. She closed her eyes as she panted when a hand caressing the hair from her face got her attention and then Shin got up moving a light blanket over her and untied her legs allowing blood to surge through her veins making her legs throb painfully but beautifully. She laid there when she felt a hand ghosting across her hair one more time then she heard him walk out but she was already asleep before she oculd hear him whisper one thing to her and hear the door click shut gently.


	14. You're Just A Good For Nothing! Or. . . Not?  - Reiji x Shu

Reiji walked down the stiars, his glasses glinting softly in the low light of the house and he moved a gloved hand through his hair gently and stood at the bottom of the house. His throat burned dully with a thirst that was so old even Vampires couldn't begin to describe it and he, being very atriculate, couldn't begin to describe it.

He sighed out adjusting his glasses softly. Yui left about a week ago, her father coming to take her away for a little "vacation" saying that she'd be back long before school started up again but that was a good four months away and seeing as they were quite already a week in to summer Reiji had the distinct feeling that it was going to be a long one.  
  
He walked into the living room then scowled at the figure laying out on the couch, his glare sending daggers at the sleeping blonde in disgust. He walked over and went behind the couch then flipped it up dumping Shu onto the floor who's eyes snapped open, revealing a rather pissed off blonde who glared up at Reiji.

"You're the rudest person in the world." Shu snapped out glaring at him as he sat up slightly rubbing the back of his head.

"And you're the worlds biggest good for nothing." Reiji snapped right back as he adjusted his glasses looking at Shu. "Try sleeping in your room only, it's getting very very tiring having to wake you up! If only I had been born first then things wouldn't be like this!"

"Are you challenging my right to be eldest Reiji?" Shu suddenly said very seriously as he stood up and Reiji's chest swelled when they stood against one another with barely any space. They were abotu the same height so it wouldn't have looked strange but Reiji glared heavily at his brother.

"Of course I am! You should never have been eldest, Mother should have sent you away so I could be eldest!" Reiji snapped again when Shu swooped down capturing his lips in a deep kiss.

His light red eyes widened greatly, his hands twitching with the urge to hurt Shu for bringing those cursed lips anywhere near him and he felt Shu's arms wrapping around his waist holding him tight and his cheeks surprisingly burned lightly. What the hell? Shu bit his lip making a surprised gasp leaving his lips surprisingly and Shu's tongue slid easily into his mouth making his cheeks burn a little more. Shu's tongue moved across Reiji's making him jolt and the organ moved and twisted around Reiji's until another surprising little moan left his throat and his own tongue came to life twisting, stroking amd moving against Shu's.  
  
He felt Shu grabbing his arms making them go around his shoulders as their tongues fought for dominance that for once Reiji couldn't keep a cool, detached demeanor he usually had and he found himself clutching onto Shu as his face burned and he pulled from the kiss gasping. A small thin strand of saliva connected their lips together and his face burned so hot he felt ashamed for it but he felt irritation move through him at Shu's smirk.

"I think I am very much in control of being older. You would have never ensued this now woudl you? You're so lost on physically touching another that you can't be an expert. Trust me being with that little blonde human doesn't begin to count. I've had women over the years but how many have you had Reiji? How many times have you had sex apart from it being with Yui?" Shu murmured, the small strand disconnecting and Reiji felt like his face was on fire at that moment that surprised him.

"Let me go Shu!" Reiji snarled even as his blood rushed fast through his veins and down to his memeber pumping a pretty good, traitorous amount of blood to it that it swelled softly strainging against his pants in an uncomfortable way.

"And why should I?" Shu purred sliding his hand under the hem of Reiji's shirt making his skin tremble at the touch and he glared at the smirking face of Shu.

"Because I'm irritated with you, now let go!" Reiji snarled pushing at Shu's shoulders hard but the blonde refused to let go and he visibly jolted hard when Shu's hand cupped the hard arousal between Reiji's thighs, his eyes widening as his breath clogged up in his throat.

"But it seems very much like you'd like to stay here." Shu purred again as he began moving his hand in a massaging movement making Reiji shiver hard.

"Le-Let me go." He said much weaker, the snarl gone from his tone and he blushed heavily surprising himself.

"I don't think I will~" Shu purred out for a third time surprisingly sounding like the pervert of a brother they had. He opened his mouth to protest which turned into a harsh, thick gasp when Shu sunk his fangs into his throat.

He choked out a breath his heart beginning to thud softly to his chest as Shu took mouthfuls of Reiji's blood and with a simple twist Reiji found himself laid out on the floor and he shivered. He felt Shu rubbing his hard member through his pants making a shocking low whimper slip from his lips and he squirmed wanting to get away or from arousal he didn't know but the pleasure, the lust that was beginning to fill up his body was making him feel. . . afraid?

He squirmed again but he felt Shu's hands unbuttoning his shirt then flung it open sliding Reiji's arms out of it and began to unbutton his own shirt pulling it off all the while continuing to feed off of Reiji. Shu bgan to undo Reiji's belt sliding it out of the loops giving some relief to the strain on his hard memb that strained ever so painfully against his clothes.

He felt his head spin lightly as his face flushed and his hands moved into a clinging motion instead of a pushing way and he wrapped his arms around Shu's shoulders arching his hips up with a soft moan, completely giving in. It felt like defeat when he felt Shu smirk against his skin but he couldn't help it, couldn't help the moans that wanted out or the burning lust raging through his body with every beat of his heart.  
  
When the button came undone and followed it with the zipper a soft mewling noise came from his lips that hhonestly surprised him like crazy and he trembled lightly when Shu slid his fangs out of his neck licking the spot in a long, languid motion that made Reiji shiver. Shu smirked wide as he looked down at Reiji who just looked up at Shu with lust glazed eyes and Shu pulled Reiji's pants down fast with his underwear making Reiji gasp loud.

"Wow Reiji I didn't know you get so excited." Shu said with a light widening of his blue eyes and Reiji growled softly.

"Shut up!" Reiji growled as his member stuck straight up in the air and he shivered at how cold the air was as it hit his member.

"I'll take care of it. I am oldest after all so why not taking this little problem on for myself?" Shu said smirking with a raised brow and Reiji trembled lightly when he heard Shu unzipping his pants and then, possibly, undo the button and he listened as Shu slid his pants down and hooked his elbows around Reiji's knees making the dark haired teen both gasp and shiver in anticipation.

"Shu. . "Reiji said in both wanton lust and also in warning as the blonde smirked at him.

"It might hurt seeing as I have no lube or anything of the sort so just bare with me." Shu said feathering a kiss across Reiji's jawline. Reiji just glared but nodded as his body burned and lit up with sparks as Shu clenched his skin tight and with a hard thrust and Reiji's cry, Shu's hard member was encased deep in Reiji.

"Fuck! That hurts!!" Reiji cried out as his nails dug into Shu's skin and he growled when Shu pushed in farther until he was in all the way.

"Shhh just relax Reiji." Shu whispered, his voice thick and his eyes were clouded over with pleasure and lust. He groaned at how tight Reiji clenched down around him making him shiver and he slid his elbows out from underneath Reiji's knees making them just drop down to the floor and he growled soft. "So tight."

"S-Shu. . "Reiji surprisingly whimpered out as embarrassing tears welled in his eyes and tricked down his cheeks at the burning pain moving through him and Shu just kissed down to his neck.

"It'll only hurt the more you clench down. Relax, Reiji." Shu whispered again as he twitched his hips lightly making Reiji mewl out softly and Shu sunk his fangs into Reiji's neck deeply sucking in a mouthful of blood.

He moved his hand down between his and Reiji's body grabbing Reiji's member tight in his hand making the dark haired teen cry out then moan in pleasure as Shu began stroking him slow, rubbing his thum across the top and squeezing it softly. It took a little while until Reiji relaxed enough and Shu began moving his hips slwoly making Reiji moan in both pleasure and pain.

He began moving his hips faster making Reiji whimper out soft making him blush deep as Shu sucked in mouthfuls of blood before moving up and capturing Reiji in a deep kiss. Reiji cried out and moaned into the deep kiss, their tongues twisting together and fighting for dominance and Reiji clung onto Shu tight as he shuddered softly and broke away from the kiss when Shu hit Reiji's prostate and he screamed in pleasure.

"Again! Do it again! It feels so-Ngh!- so good!" Reiji cried out as he clung to Shu tight then shuddered hard again moaning loud when Shu hit his prostate again and he leaned sinking his fangs into Shu's neck sucking down mouthfuls of blood as he moaned and Shu thrusted faster. Soon Shu was just pounding into him hard, hiting his prostate over and over, the slapping of flesh echoing in Reiji's ears as he moaned and his head moved back and fell backwards as he moaned in pleasure and Shu moved his hips faster.

"Reiji! So-Unh!- Tight! So warm and tight!" Shu moaned out loudly, his hips slamming into Reiji hard with zero mercy as his hand stroked Reiji's member quickly.  
  
Reiji panted thickly and fast, his heart racing against his chest hard as Shu slammed his hips against him hard and hit his prostate perfectly over and over and over to the point Reiji felt like he was losing his mind. Though he didn't care for Shu that much, couldn't say he loved him, but the fact that he was beneath his brother, the fact that he was moaning like a a horny teenage girl made it seem like he DID love Shu. He didn't care if anyone of his younger brothers came in or if his parents or family saw him moaning and crying out liek some kind of slut, he just wanted his orgasm and to feel Shu pounding in him hard.

"S-Shu don't-Ah!!!-don't do that! I'm gonna-gon-gonna-!" Reiji choked out in a thick voice before he screamed, his nails digging in so deep that little trickles of blood fload down Shu's back.

His cum splurted up and out splattering agaisnt his stomach and he clenched down so hard around Shu that he groaned, his own cum splashing in deep in Reiji and he moaned. Shu fell down on top of him panting fast and Reiji's arms fell down to the floor with a thud above his head as he shivered like it was zero degrees and Shu was shivering just as hard. Reiji shut his eyes softly and Shu surprisingly nuzzled Reiji's neck softly and his arms circled around Reiji's waist surprising the dark haired vampire deeply.

"No one has to know about this." Shu whispered against his skin making Reiji blush but he nodded feeling relieved strange as it was but for some reason he wanted to go again. And again. And again with Shu until he was sore as all hell and couldn't begin to walk.

"Good then." Reiji murmured then, as his member stirred and blood began pumping to the organ making it stiff he smirked and flipped over causing Shu to slid out of him and he ignored the cum beginning to trickle down the back of his thighs and he smirked coldly at his brother who blinked looking wide awake and surprised for once. "Because it's MY turn."


	15. Maybe It's A Little Better To Be Submissive - Ayato x Laito

Ayato laid out on the couch up in the "game room" if he had to use the term since it was where most video game playing could be done, not that any of them did play a lot of video games, but it was a relaxing room non the less. Sort of like a second living room. He sighed out and shut his eyes softly folding his arms behind his head as he stretched out, his shirt riding up just a little bit showing just a sliver of stomach.  
  
It was hot as hell but then again it had to be since it was summer, so Ayato would have to find some sort of comfort in the heat but he felt so itchy and restless. He sighed out gently then let his arms stretch out along with the rest of him, his left hand just barely brushing the floor and the other handing off the arm rest his head rested just below and he relaxed a bit but it was better if he didn't move one bit.

Just as his mind began to melt away to somewhere else he felt two hands moving up caressing his stomach pushing his shirt up softly and he surprisingly felt a little grin twitching at the corner of his mouth. He opened his green eyes to look up meeting a pair of a darker green eyes that made his mind sigh out.

As much as a pervert he was Ayato hated him sometimes, he couldn't stop the pull he felt to his triplet. Laito smirked down at him and he pushed his shirt up above his nipples softly and he shivered when said hands brushed his immediately perked up nipples and he shifted gently.

"You look rather content brother~" Laito purred softly as he stroked Ayato's sensitively erect nipples and he bit his lip gently a little bit and Laito chuckled.

"Shut up." Ayato slwoly replied as his fingers twitched and he moved his hands up to pull Laito's shirt up slowly making his triplet chuckle gently.

"You know you like it, don't be so shy." Laito murmured gently as he smirked a little bit at Ayato then leaned down licking the length of Ayato's neck softly making Ayato's skin break out in little goosebumps surprisingly.

He pulled Laito's shirt up more as his head was urged backwards. Ayato liked being number one, liked being dominant but in this situation. . . well he couldn't deny he sometiems liked being submissive. His shirt was unbuttoned and he sthrugged out of it slightly then leaned up feathering a light kiss across Laito's own throat making the pervert shiver lightly and a little blush to dust his cheeks making Ayato roll his eyes. Laito always got to damn excited but maybe. . maybe that's what he liked about him.

He felt his tie being removed and he pulled Laito's own coat and shirt off making him half naked just like hismelf much to his satifaction then he reached up plucking the fedora off his brother's head and put it on the coffee table. He shivered gently when nails softly dragged down his chest to the brim of his pants and he exhaled slowly as if to keep himself calm but he knew there would be no successfullness when it came to this and as if by mere thought he felt blood rushing to his member engorging it and making it swell.

He groaned softly when Laito lifted his hands to his nipples tweaking and twisting them softly making his member twitch almost crazily in his pants and Laito unbuttoned his pants slwoly almost driving Ayato insane and the zipper came down just as slowly. He felt his pants being pulled down to his knees and he kicked them down to his ankles then compoletely off as his fingers unbuttoned Laito's pants as his cheeks flushed softly and his heart thumped hard against his chest. Nothing truly happened yet but his heart was thumping away at his chest which always happened when Laito did this which has to be about the millionth time.

Though they both liked Yui, both blood wise and sexually, both of the brothers found they liked EACH OTHER and found one another much more arousing thant a girl at times, so whenever they got aroused and couldn't deal with it they found one another and "relieved" themselves of their urges and then parted ways. Though Ayato did find his brother incredibly annoying he was desperate to have the other red head in him deep to the hilt until he didn't know where he began or Laito ended and he was crying out his pleasure so loud all his stupid brothers could hear.

He was snapped out of his thoughts with a moan discovering that Laito was stroking his member as a way to get him out of his thoughts and his hips bucked up quickly and he shuddered softly moaning out softly, his arms resting up above his head and he felt Laito pressing against his entrace and he leaned up wrapping his arms around Laito's shoulders tight and felt Laito move his legs around his hips.

Almost like it was in unison Ayato sunk his fangs deep into Laito's shoulder just as the red head thrust deep into Ayato making him cry out into his shoulder but immediately began to suck and gulp large mouthfuls of Laito's spicey tasting blood. It was like with each pull of his mouth Laito thrusted into him harder and deeper which made him moan and cry out in a way that he felt like his throat would be sore later on.  
  
He pulled away from Laito's throat, a small trickle of blood moving down Ayato's chin from his lips and from the small pin pricks on Laito's pale shoulder and Ayato shivered. He gasped when Laito moved suddenly and he cried out at the new position they were in. Laito had flipped around so he was in a sitting position, his thrusts continuing and it made Ayato sink down even deeper on his member if possibly and Ayato screamed out when Laito hit his prostate.

"L-Laito right there! Ah~! Keep doing that!" Ayato cried out as he seemed to cling onto Laito, his hips rolling down with each of Laito's thrusts making the red head groan and thrust up hard enough it made Ayato tremble hard. In moments like these Ayato felt like such a damn girl that it could be sickening but even so he felt like he was beginning to love these moments, even if it was with a pervert like Laito.

"So loud, Ayato~" Laito half purred half groaned out as he thrusted up harder into Ayato who moaned and growled when Laito leaned up sinking his fangs into Ayato's throat.

With a shiver Ayato's head spun gently almost like it was dizzy with the euphoria of having his blood being pulled from his veins and the hard thrusts assaulting him. He shuddered clinging onto Laito harder, his nails digging into Laito's back softly and he began thrusting downwards as he panted out hard and he moaned whimpering softly with the pleasure bubbling and washing through him.

He cried out loudly when Laito continued to thust hard against his prostate hard and he felt his pleasure building higher and higher and higher. He gasped in a breath then cried out Laito's name like it was a prayer and his cum sprayed up against his stomach making him tremble hard, his mucles seeming to tighten so hard it was painful but in a deliciously amazing way. He moaned when Laito released deep in him, the cum warm and filling him up only to trickle out softly and he panted softly slumping against Laito softly.

"Well well~ it seems when it comes to Bitch-chan you're so protective, eager to be better but when it comes to ME you're just like Bitch-chan herself." Laito chuckled out and Ayato hit him hard in the side making Laito just a little breathless but chuckled gently.

"Shut up." Ayato growled, his blissful mood still there but his irritation was sparking. Yes he was eager to be better when it came to Yui but when it came to Laito. . .well let's just say he was more than ready to be a little less than number one.


	16. Get Out! Or. . stay? - Subaru x Laito

Subaru was on his computer, typing away at a story he was writing. It was Subaru's secret that he liked to write which wasn't bloody or violent like his other brothers "activites" but as the youngest he was free to indulge in whatever he wanted and writing stories was just something he truly liked to do. His fingers flew over the keys with a speed that would shock most humans if he had been typing in public but he wouldn't have given it a second thought and he smiled a little bit to himself as he flexed his fingers once before going back to typing at an insane like speed.

Since he was in his bedroom he was safe to write whatever his heart wished to write and he felt happy. His room was dark themed almost, the walls black with streaks or lines making the walls have a brick look almost and he liked it that way. He continued writing, scooting forward to the bottom of his bed keeping his computer still on his lap surprising himself a little bit and he sighed as he came to a close on the chapter of his story. He flexed his fingers once when all of a sudden he heard a chuckle. His eyes snapped up immediately meeting smirking green eyes. Laito.

"Get out Laito!" Subaru suddenly growled, his content happy feeling instantly changing to anger and he glared at his older brother.

"Aww why do I have to leave? I like watching my brother type out his cute little stories." Laito purred as he smirked and Subaru realized that Laito didn't have his fedora.

"You have to leave because I don't want you in here!" Subaru snapped as he glared a little more and Laito suddenly dashed forward quickly, so quick that it took Subaru a couple minutes to realize that Laito had ran forward and took his laptop for his lap was bare. "Give it back!"

"Fufufu~ What have you been writing, little brother? This is quite the hot and steamy thing most women dream off~" Laito said joking as he chuckled and Subaru's cheeks became hot but it was a mix of embarrassment and something else once those now foggy looking green eyes landed on him. "Is that something you dream about, little brother?"

"Shut up and get out!" Subaru snapped as Laito shut the computer placing it on the computer Subaru's dresser. "I don't! So get the hell out already!" Then all of a sudden Subaru was tackled onto the bed and Laito was above him, those foggy looking green eyes locking onto him.

"Little brother, you are a lewd little soul aren't you? You know you do dream of it you just don't know how to act it out. I know you are very lustful, little brother." Laito murmured, his lips susprirsingly skimming across his jawline and Subaru shivered softly.

"Get off and get out!" Subaru snarled but when a hand palmed his crotch his breath got stuck in his throat.

"Don't worry Subaru~ You've got nothing to be afraid or worried about. Big brother is here to help you." Laito purred as his lips feathered up to the corner of his lips and Subaru's heart picked up slightly.

"Go. . . away. . ."Subaru murmured with a little difficulty as his cheeks seemed to flame with color and Laito just giggled lightly.

"You don't want me too." Laito whispered before claiming Subaru's lips. At first the albino pushed at him but soon felt himself leaning up to keep their lips together as their lips both parted in what felt like synchronicity and he blushed darker.

He felt Laito gripping his hips tight as their tongues tangled together, swirling and fighting for dominance in a searing kiss that made Subaru's heart thump quick as his member hardened in his pants, straining against the cloth and he ached to rip his pants off just to get some release of pleasure. He felt Laito's hands sliding his shirt up slowly then just yanking it up and flinging it off to the side and he blushed deeply. Laito unbuttoned his own shirt, which looked like he had just barely thrown it on, before throwing it off to the side and unbuttoning his own pants sliding them down and Subaru's eyes widened gently and his mouth became strangely wet.

Laito was wearing no boxers so his erection sprung right out of his pants, eager like and Laito's movements of unbuttoning his own pants made Subaru groan softly. A soft chuckle reached his ears before his pants and boxers were all but whipped off him and the cool air felt frigid against his suddenly hot skin. His member throbbed softly, aching for contact and he felt like his blood was molten lava in his veins and he needed release of this and he needed it now.

"What's this? Having a change in attitude, little brother?" Laito asked feigning surprise and Subaru just growled softly.

"Just do it alreaddy!" He snarled feeling desperate when he was flipped over onto his hands and knees surprising him and he felt Laito reaching down off the bed and he shifted to sit up on his knees when a hand on the middle of his back pushed him back down.

"Ah ah ah~ Don't move!" Laito sang, his tone cheery but also thick with arousal and Subaru swallowed hard clenching the bed sheets in his hands. For once, in his long sixteen years, Subaru felt afraid and worried about what was going to happen.

"Laito."Subaru groaned out as he twitched lightly and Laito chuckled. He was slathering lube onto his erection and stroked his slick, greasy member lightly a couple of times before climbing back on the bed behind Subaru.

"Don't worry, it's all going to get better trust me." Laito whispered gently against his heated, sweaty back and with a hard thrust Laito slid right into Subaru easily with no difficulty whatsoever.

Subaru, however, cried out in pain as the intrusion of Laito's erection inside of him burst with pain over and over making tears form in his eyes and slip down his hot cheeks. When Laito began to thrust Subaru felt like his breath was stuck in his throat, like it would come out as a sob and he clung to the sheets allowing his entire upper half to just slump against the bed as his ass was held up high in a position that embarrassed him. He was getting used to the pain feeling tears continuing to slid down when suddenly, he gasped thickly as his eyes widened and he trembled softly. Laito had accidentally hit his prostate and the red head smirked at his discovery and began thrusting hard hitting the spot over and over making Subaru cry out in pure utter pleasure.  
  
He had zero preperation- or so he thought most guys did that after all Shu mentioned something like that earlier which made Subaru cringe to think of his two eldest brothers going at it like dogs in heat practically- so the stretch was incredibly painful even with lube but with the constant hit to his prostate made the pain bearable. He clutched the sheets in his hands as he moaned when Laito's hand moved up his side then circled his nipple before pinching it tight making Subaru jerk gently and he panted softly as he was assaulted wit hall sorts of sensations.

He felt so. . he couldn't think of a word to begin describing how he felt with each thrust except that it felt amazingly arousing. He began thrusting his hips back against Laito, rocking his hips slightly to get Laito's member in even deeper than possible as he panted with each thrust and he felt apart of him slowly beginning to unravel and he whimpered out gently. He cried, sobbed, shouted, moaned, groaned and whimpered his pleasure as Laito pounded his ass hard and with no mercy in such a way that Subaru panted quickly feeling close to a release.

He groaned thrusting back with each hard thrust Laito gave then he moaned thickly when Laito's hand wrapped around his member stroking it quickly and harshly with each of his hard thrusts making Subaru's voice hitch and break, seeming to get higher. He gasped for air when his low whimper turned into a need so intense that finally, he let a loud scream of pleasure as his orgasm crested to its peak and rip through him.

He trembled hard as his orgasm hit him hard, his cum landing on his bed sheets staining them and Laito moaned as his own orgasm took a hold of him and he filled Subaru's ass with his cum to the point Subaru's head spun lightly until Laito pulled out and Subaru slumped against the bed, continuing to tremble ever so lightly as the cum trickled out of his his ass making him shiver. His mind was hazy, like he was tired and he heard a low, groggy sounding chuckle then a hand stroking his hair softly surprising him.

"Sleep, little brother. You'll need it." Laito murmured making Subaru's cheeks heat up again but he shut his eyes softly wanting to curl up but the pain that shot up his spine with any tiny movement made that incredibly hard and he laid perfectly still he finally fell asleep.


	17. Our Little "Moment" - Reiji x Kanato

"R-Rej-j-ji!" Kanato howled, tears gushed down his cheeks as he clung onto the back of the couch, his ass being roughly pounded by Reiji's powerful thrusts.

How did this happen? Well Kanato had been complaining about his stomach hurting, about how bored he was that Yui was gone and he was sitting in the living room and taking to Teddy, venting as he normally did when Reiji seemed to just come up out of nowhere and with just one kiss Kanato was melting and swooning, begging and gasping for his brother. It was always like this, for as long as he'd gone through puberty and even now Reiji was the brother he went to to satisfy his urges.

"You sound like such a woman when you scream like that." Reiji purred into his ear and Kanato dug his nails into the fabric of the couch.

"I-It hurts Reiji!!" Kanato wailed as his tears continued rushing down his hot, red cheeks and Reiji just chuckled.

"I don't think it does, after all if it'd hurt you wouldn't have this now would you?" Reiji asked with a raise of his brow as he grabbed Kanato's erection tight in his hand and the violet haired vampire cried out and jerked softly.

"D-Don't be mean Reiji!" Kanato stuttered out as he panted quickly, his throat becoming dry from the still air and he cried out with a particularly hard thrust from Reiji who chuckled and Kanato trembled.

"But I thought that's what you liked, because why else would you come to me?" Reiji asked softly his breath tickling Kanato's ear and the violet haired vampire couldn't even come up with an answer before Reiji's fangs sunk into his shoulder and he jerked hard with a hoarse cry.

"R-Reiji please! Nn it hurts please stop I don't wa-Ah!" Kanato screamed out a moan cutting off his words when Reiji hit his prostate perfectly and pleasure blinded him so intensely he felt like he was going to be sinking into nothing unless it was this. He clung desperately to the couch as he panted fast and he whimpered loudly.

"Ahh~ Looks like I found your good spot~." Reiji purred as he pulled his fangs out of Kanato's shoulder and wrapped his hand around Kanato's member again stroking it fast to match his thrusts.

"More! More more more! It-Nnn!- feels good-ah!- now!" Kanato cried out as each hard thrust Reiji gave seemed to make his very cells and molecules in his body to vibrate making his head spin with the intensity of it and he groaned softly. He clung desperately to the couch as his climax approached and he whimpered out with each hard thrust and the sound of slapping flesh was loud in his ears and he suddenly jerked up right wrapping his arms around Reiji's shoulders hanging and clinging onto him with each hard thrust.

"Good then. You should quite down, what if one of those stupid bothers come in? Do you want them to see you in this position?" Reiji's voice was all Kanato could truly grasp at but even that was weak and distant to him. He panted as his tears continued trickling down his cheeks, the thrusts making his body jerk and bounce upwards but it was pleasurable in every way possible. He moaned and dug his nails into Reiji's shoulders.

"I-Oh!- don't care if-Ah!- they see!" Kanato shouted as his breathes came faster, his head turning to the side as he panted fast, the thrusts becoming faster and faster making his body tense up as his stomach coiled tight with his climax.

"I think you would." Reiji whispered but Kanato cried out loudly with the hard thrusts and he whimpered clinging onto Reiji and panted as his tears flowed but there was so much pleasure he didn't know where Reiji began and he ended. " I think you would care if those stupid brothers of ours came in and saw you being fucked like this. I think you would care if they thought you were like a little slut."

"Stop Reiji! P-Please don't be mean!" Kanato cried out repeating what he had said mabe minutes before as his body was bounced up with hard with each of Reiji's powerful thrusts.

"Ah but it arouses you does it not?" Reiji asked softly blushing lightly as he pounded up into Kanato hard and the violet haired vampire wailed in both embarrassment and arousal as he panted fast and quick like.

"I-I can't hold on much long R-Reiji!" Kanatoscreamed, his throat raw but the pleasure was to intense and blinding for him to handle as his nails dug further into Reiji's skin clinging to him tightly as his breath came fast in hard puffs at certain times as he whimpered and squirmed lightly.

He cried out when his orgasm reached it's peak and his cum splurted up on his stomach slightly and landed on the couch, he clenched down tight around Reiji who groaned and pushed in deep with his own orgasm. Kanato shuddered at the feeling of being filled with Reiji's cum as he clung to his elder brother panting quick as his eyes clenched shut tight as he shivered hard when Reiji pulled out of him and he leaned forward falling onto the couch panting as he clung to the fabric tightly and he moaned softly with an emotion he honestly just couldn't describe and he turned his head a bit, his violet eyes meeting Reiji's red ones and the vampire smiled his version of a smile leaning down and kissing Kanato deeply. He pulled back after a minute or so making Kanato pant softly as his face burned hotly as he looked up at Reiji as a thumb rubbed his bottom lip softly making his heart skip.

"So cute." Reiji murmured before pulling away pulling his pants up buttoning them and reached out moving his hand through Kanato's hair in a rare display of affection.

"Thank you Reiji." Kanato murmured feeling much better than he last remember as he blushed and leaned into Reiji's caress as his hand moved out of his hair and to his cheek and he smiled when Reiji pulled away then left the room but Kanato grinned. Oh, yes, he was definitely looking forward to his next little "moment" with Reiji.


	18. You're Mine - Kou x Subaru

Kou lounged around on his bed, his hands tucked behind his head as he sighed out looking up at his ceiling. Everything was so boring! He couldn't find anything to do! He didn't have to go to work, M Neko-chan was gone, his brothers were all busy, there was nothing good on t.v so why even bother with that? He sat up then slid off his bed a sudden smirk crossing over his lips as he pulled his shoes on again. He opened his bedroom door then sped downstairs with his supernatural speed that never failed to amuse him and he just grabbed the doorknob when Ruki cleared his throat lightly.

"Where are you going Kou?" Ruki asked in his ddeep but soft voice and Kou just turned the knob pulling the door open.

"Just out~" He said in a little singing tone as he smirked and walked out shutting the door softly behind him. He walked down the front steps (correct me if I'm wrong here!) and walked down the walk way before smirking wider speeding forward with his supernatural speed yet again.

When he stopped running he was standing in front of the Sakamaki household in just a blink of an eye. He crouched then leaped into the air landing on a balconey and recognized a low moan. He crept forward silently and he saw Subaru laying out on the bed, his face flushed as he squirmed lightly in such a way that Kou slowly followed his gaze down to see a soft thump lifting the blanket up in a steady and occasional rhythm of stroking obviously and he smirked devilishly. But when Subaru bucked up with a hoarse little cry Kou noticed his hands weren't in the blanket and when he looked up he noticed red hair. Laito Sakamaki. It was HIS hands in the blankets, HIS hand touching Subaru, HIS hand pleasuring the albino, HIS hand causing said albino to moan.

He glared heavily at the red head, his heart suddenly thumping to an angry and jagged rhythm with each low moan or cry from Subaru made him clench his hands into fists tighter and tighter. It was when Subaru slumped against the bed and he noticed a wet spot forming on the blankets that he hissed lowly under his breath as his left eye swirled with anger turning the color to a bright luminous red. Why was he so angry? He shouldn't even care! It was like he and Subaru were just fuck buddies or friends with benefits, just a causual hook up here and a casual fuck there nothing more! But he felt so angry that someone else was touching Subaru and it wasn't like him at all.

He heard Laito's little giggle and leaned over kissing Subaru in such a way that had his body straining with the tesion and anger at the red head, wanting to personally storm in there and rip the red head's hands off and throw him off the balcony. When the red head was gone he heard Subaru sigh and then saw him roll over in the bed despite the now rather large wet stain on his blankets and Kou stood up straight creeping forward to the bed and nearly moaned at the hormones Subaru was giving off and very lightly climbed onto the bed and he smirked anew leaning forward licking the shell of Subaru's ear making the albino yelp.

"You're a naughty boy Subaru~" Kou purred but the albino swallowed hard when he heard the anger underlying the playful tone of Kou's. He didn't scare easily but an angry Kou surpisingly scared him even if he was supposed to be superior to the blonde.

"What the hell Kou!" Subaru snapped, his earlier lethargicness gone as his red eyes pierced into Kou and the blonde chuckled.

"I should be saying that to you. Letting that disgusting pervert touch you like that. You're mine." Kou growls out softly as he grabs Subaru yanking him close and he rolls so he's straddling Subaru.

"I'm not yours! You don't care for me and I don't for you so you have no right to say I'm yours!" Subaru snapped up at Kou who just leaned down until his nose touched Subaru's lightly and he stared straight into Subaru's scarlet red eyes.

"You are most definitely mine, Subaru and don't you forget it. After all there's no one else who can get you as aroused as I can. Is that why Laito was jerking you off? Because I wasn't here in time?" Kou purred sounding lewd as can be making Subaru blush hotly making im feel like such a girl but is blood and body were heating up with arousal as Kou's hips moved in a grinding motion down and he moaned his hips bucking up against Kou's his breath escaping in little quick breathes.

"S-Shut up." Subaru weakly snapped but it sounded like a whine as Kou continued to grind down on him making his member harden fully, trobbing softly and he was surprised with hot fast it got hard seeing as he orgasmsed not even five minutes ago. He groaned bucking his hips up quickly against Kou's again, his body arching up as his face burned and he trembled gently with arousal then looked up at Kou wo was grinning.

"Look at you. So arousing and yet so easily embarrassed." Kou purred as he ground his own engorged member against Subaru's making the albino cry out with pleasure and he smirked. "Roll over Subaru."

"Why?" Subaru felt suspicious as he looked up into Kou's eyes but felt excitement racing through his veins as the blonde rolled his mismatched eyes.

"Just do it." Subaru sighed out, feeling much to aroused to begin thinking of fighting and he rolled over.  
  
He groaned quietly when his hard member pressed into the bed tightly when Kou grabbed his hips shoving them down and then he slowly began to moving or rock his hips in a motion that had his member rubbing the bed making him moan and fist the bed sheets a bit blushing hotly as his eyes glazed over with arousal. He began whimpering quietly as Kou spread his knees grinding against his ass while moving his hips hard against the bed still. Kou rolled his hips against Subaru's ass moaning quietly to himself before swallowing the sound.

Subaru cried out feeling the sheets under his hips beginning to get damp with the pre-cum ripping from his member as he panted and began to move his hips on his own as his eyes rolled back with te aount of pleasure and arousal pumping through him. Kou felt irritation growing in him, however, with each time the albino moaned and he moved the bed sheets out of the way shoving his pants down quickly allowing his hard member spring out as Subaru gasped and he growled leaning down pressing his chest to Subaru's back reaching his hand around twisting a nipple hard then tugging on it hard and he slammed into Subaru making the albino scream but in a way that sent shivers through Kou.

He began to slam his hips into Subaru hard, the tip of his member just barely hitting Subaru's prostate making the albino squirm and move back but Kou grabbed his hips securely holding him still as he slammed into Subaru. He clenched his jaw tight against the moans, groans and cries of pleasure that wanted to get out as he moved his hips even faster making Subaru moan and squirm just a bit before Kou brings his hand down on Subaru's ass hard.

The albino yelped loudly but moaned when Kou moved his hand down around Subaru's weeping member. He stroked the throbbing organ quickly as he slammed into Subaru faster and faster and aster pounding into him hard as he blushed faintly causing Subaru to howl and scream with his pleasure that formed and bubbled with each hard thrust and Kou felt like he was just could to explode. He finally allowed his thrusts to hit Subaru's prostate hard making the albine wail loudly.

His words came out but sounded like babble and incoherent words which formed into wails and cried of pleasure making Kou blush. He panted quietly as his head fell back with his eyes closing and he thrusted into Subaru harder and harder getting even closer to his orgasm as he pounded into Subaru. He felt his stomach coiling and tightening with the building of his orgasm making him pant quicker and faster.

Shivering, he squeezed Subaru's member hard making the albino cry out then sunk his fangs into Subaru's shoulder blade just as his body began jerking hard as his cum spilled over Kou's fingers and landed on the bed. The albino squeezed and clenched down on Kou so tight he cried out hoarsely, his cum filling Subaru up before pulling out sitting back as the cum began to trickle out of Subaru as he panted then turned his head a bit looking up at Kou with a glazed look.

"You are _mine_." Kou growled thickly as he leaned down kissing Subaru deeply until his head began to spin. He pulled back looking down at Subaru who's lips, surprisingly, turned up into a large smile as he blushed and Kou flopped down next to Subaru circling his arm around the angsty albino nuzzling his neck and he grinned softly lingering over the taste of Subaru's blood in his mouth and he shut his eyes softly.


	19. Our Moms' did WHAT?! - Cordelia x Beatrix

Beatrix watched her son, Reiji, walk away and she sighed out softly. She was continuing her needle point and she felt a surprising little wave of guilt as her son walked further away and her lips pressed together but she kept sewing. She wasn't going to go after him, he needed to be strong and if ignoring him the way she was practically was going to make him strong then Lord be her witness she was going to do just that. She was slowly finishing he rneedle point when she felt arms sliding around her shoulders and locks of purple colored hair caught her gaze and she sighed out through her nose once.

"What is it you want, Cordelia." Beatrix forced out as she kept her calm, detached look and Cordelia chuckled.

"You know what I want. I also know what you want, after all, all the children are inside. We'll be alone for quite some time." Cordelia whispered, her breath tickling Beatrix's ear and the blonde woman shrugged away standing up when Cordelia reached out wrapping her arms around Beatrix's waist.

"Let me go. I'm not in the mood for you or Richter's games Cordelia." Beatrix bit out as she glared a bit while looking straight forward but she felt her heart suddenly miss a beat when a hand cupped her breast, the whole thing, her face warming a bit.

"Oh? Are you sure?" Cordelia purred as she squeezed and rolled Beatrix's breast in her hand softly, her fingers and hand purposely avoiding Beatrix's nipple and the blonde was shivering lightly, slowly feeling her cool and cold exterior melting the longer and the more Cordelia played with her breast and she couldn't stop a low moan from slipping out when Cordelia cupped her other breast.

"Cordelia please, I have things to do." Beatrix said trying to force her facade back but her voice came out whiney and needy , like she was breathless for more and she hated it but the tingles spreading down through her body were to hard to fight.

"You and I both know you don't have anything to do. Stop fighting Beatrix, you know you want it. It's fine." Cordelia purred out rolling and squeezing Beatrix's breasts tight then loosely.

"Cordelia." Beatrix moaned out as she trembled lightly once, her nipples hard and pressing against the fabric of her dress painfully, aching for a touch and her breath was coming slightly faster.

She felt her pussy tingling and throbbing softly when Cordelia's fingers began to circle her nipples, taunting her almost before the hardened nubs were being pinched so hard Beatrix cried out loudly in pleasure. Only her and Karl knew that Beatrix could be a bit of a masochist sometimes and pain was her number one turn on practically. She felt Cordelia's teeth gliding and ghosting over the smooth skin of her neck and she shivered softly at the sensation and she felt Cordelia pulling her back softly and slowly.

She found herself back in her chair, her back arching as her hair was pulled down, falling around her shoulders in long blonde waves and her dark blue eyes slitted in pleasure while growing darker and she moaned gently trembling gently. She squirmed when Cordelia pulled and twisted her nipples roughly making her blush as she moaned and whimpered gently. Cordelia slid her hand from her breast down and cupped the wetness between Beatrix's legs making the blonde moan out gently, her hips bucking up against Cordelia's hand instinctively.

"You seem to really like this Beatrix. Such a very naughty girl, to like being touched like this." Cordelia purred into her ear making Beatrix blush deeply and she cried out when her dressed was pulled down, her breasts bouncing gently and Cordelia's fingers circled her nipple and she whimpered biting her lip, her legs widening opening further as she shivered softly.

"Sh-Shut up Cordeli-Ah!" She cried out arching up off the chair half way as she blushed fiercely and she trembled gently, Cordelia's fingers brushing past the skirt of her dress.

Her fingers put a light pressure on the soaking wet panties that clung to Beatrix's throbbing pussy making her cry out again, her arm moving up curling over Cordelia's shoulder pulling her down panting gently and meshed their lips together into a deep kiss. Now normally Beatrix and Cordelia never ever talked, much less looked at one another, but lately Beatrix found herself being touched and pleasured over and over by Cordelia and sometimes she would find Cordelia and give her the same treatment the purple haired woman had given her before. Beatrix lifted her hips when Cordelia rubbed her throbbing pussy through her panties making her moan louder, her head falling back as the pleasure burned through her veins. Cordelia moved down in front of Beatrix smirking up at her.

"You tell me to shut up, yet I know how aroused it makes you to hear it." Cordelia smirked widely as she lifted Beatrix's skirt up to her stomach and Beatrix willingly held it out of the way.

Panted quickly, her eyes dark and glazed with her lust as she looked down at Cordelia and before she could say anything she cried out, throwing her head back when Cordelia's mouth connected with the warm, achingly wet spot between her legs finally and the feeling was electric. She let go of her skirt holding onto the woman's long purple hair tightly. She felt her panties being slid down and off but only half way, the panties dangling dangerously off her left foot but she could care less when Cordelia's mouth moved right back to the spot. She cried out when Cordelia sucked her clit into her mouth harshly, biting it softly and she rubbed one of her fingers against her opening and the blonde's head fell back as she trembled softly.

Her blood was electric, her heart sending hard jolts down to her pussy with each hard lick and suck of her mouth until Beatrix felt like she was going to lose her mind. When a finger slid into her Beatrix cried out loudly, her voice ringing through the air, crisp and loud, making her blush at hearing such a wanton noise leave her mouth but she knew Cordelia was please at this for she sucked harder ad pumped her finger in and out faster and when she made a "come here" motion with her finger, hitting the perfect spot inside her Beatrix screamed loudly when stars erupted across her vision as the pleasure built in ten fold and her clothes felt like too much.

Her breath came hot and fast, her body trembling when a second finger was added into her pussy, the same come here motion being done and Beatrix screamed again moaning loudly and she whimpered groaning low in her throat and with each lick and each pump of Cordelia's fingers Beatrix felt closer and closer to an orgasm.

"Co-Cord-deli-a! I c-can't! You're going to make me-I'm gonna- CORDELIA!" She screeched as her orgasmed hard, her cum staining Cordelia's fingers and dropping to the ground below the chair and Beatrix slumped in her seat and Cordelia pulled back, smirking at Beatrix licking her fingers clean and sucked them for an extra effect once before taking Beatrix's wet panties.

"I don't think you'll be needing THESE, any time soon." Cordelia purred making Beatrix's blood heat up and bubble with arousal at the innuendo. Beatrix couldn't stop the grin as it crawled over her lips and when Cordelia took her hand, Beatrix didn't resist as the two women seemed to share a little hysterical giggle before fleeing towards the manor's doors.

* * *

"Did I just see what I think that I just saw?" Ayato, his big eyes wider than normal, his face a dark red along with Reiji and Shu's face, their faces all an identical beat red color.

"I-I think so." Shu stuttered out as his blush increased as he turned his gaze to his two younger brothers before looking away, feeling like it was to personal to even look at them, like they'd caught him naked and he felt to exposed.

"Well...I guess that explains why they're on such good terms lately." Reiji said slowly, his eyes were also wide behind his glasses as he blushed darkly and all three of them just looked forward before taking off. That was something that was going to be burned into their minds for the rest of their lives.


	20. I might have a problem...Might.- Subaru x Shu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lorsh this took me forever to write! Hey people, I'm back finally! I've been so writer's blocked about this and at one point, thought of giving up on it, but I'm not going too! There's to many pairings, to many ideas for me to NOT update this so I give to you a Shu x Subaru chapter, I'll make a Reiji x Ayato and Ruki x Reiji chapter soon promise!

Subaru was laying out on the couch, totally minding his own business with his computer tucked aw-he jolted upright with his eyes widening. Oh SHIT! He didn't turn it off nor did he try to hide it away! Fuck! He scrambled to get off the couch nearly tripping over his own feet which was rare as he ran out of the living room towards the stairs quickly thumping up them quickly, his eyes holding a panicked look to them. The last time he'd had his computer on and out, Laito had read it and...well it'd lead straight to sex but he couldn't deny that it felt honestly good and then again with the little "help" Laito had given him in bed straight to Kou screwing him...God was it possible to turn into a manwhore? 

Subaru wanted to storm to his room and keep anyone from reading what was inside of his computer but then at the same time some part of him shivered with pleasure that someone would read what he wanted specifically because it was true, that what Subaru wrote he wanted. He was angry, very angry, maybe even a bad anger problem that he used whenever possible but when he was in bed, braced on his side or even his hands and knees, being pounded into so roughly without a care was when Subaru felt deliciously pleased and happy. He shook his head hard against the blush crawling up his neck as he glared at the ground walking to his room quickly.

He was turning into that fucking pervert! God, he was becoming another Laito, desperate for a fuck or to be screwed whenever possible by anyone and it was becoming a problem to the point that even screwing Yui didn't feel like it would be enough to truly satisfy him. Was he...gay? Was it even possible? After all it'd explain so much wouldn't it? He shook his head harder again as he walked straight up to his room and when he got there he froze in the door way. There, laying across his bed with a smug smirk, laid his elder brother Shu. Then he noticed the computer in front of said brother and his red eyes widened a bit. 

"I didn't think it was true. After all, Laito did mention some porno or something on your computer you'd been writing or something and I never would've believed it until I read it. But bondage? Being tied to the head board? Blindfolds and threesome's?" Shu talked lazily, like his words had no where to be and there was no rush to get them out and he smirked wider as Subaru's cheeks burned a hot red. 

"I-It's nothing! And I never said you could read it!" Subaru shouts loudly as he glared at his brother walking forward grabbing the computer just as Shu's hand shot out grabbing his younger brother's wrist tight yanking him on the bed pinning him beneath him. 

"You truly are naughty. You get a thrill getting fucked don't you?" Shu whispered making the albino tremble softly as he blushed hotly. 

"Sh-Shut up." Subaru mumbled then sucked in a harsh, deep breath when he felt Shu's hips press then grind slowly against him feeling the undeniable hard erection pressing against him. 

"You have such a vivid writing skill I've found myself aroused. Help me?" Shu's voice came out in a purr as he continued grinding his hips against Subaru who trembled lightly then Shu smirked. "I'll tie you to the head board." 

"Stop, just go away." Subaru tried to get the words out as a shout but they sounded like a whine as he trembled softly, feeling his own erection swelling and throbbing, pressing tight against his pants. 

"No. I'm older than you, you listen to MY orders and my dictations, you have zero rights to order me away. Now, how many ties do you have in this room?" Shu asked as he reached under grabbing Subaru's growing erection making the albino cry out at the suddenness of it. "Hmm? How many, Subaru." 

"St...ah...op. I-I won't-nn!- tell you." Subaru moaned out when Shu tightened his grip on the bulge straining against Subaru's pants and rubs it softly and yet with enough pressure to cause Subaru to start rolling his hips against Shu's hand for more. 

"If I get up and look, I'll tell you this won't end well." Shu growled as he nipped the tip of Subaru's ear making the albino tremble gently as his body began melting and relax, his anger being forgotten as his brother rubbed his erection even more so squeezing once in a while as he felt a small drop of liquid wetting his pants slowly as he whimpered curling his toes. "Tell me right now Subaru." 

"No!" Subaru meant to snap, maybe he did, but it sounded so breathless and revealed how turned on he truly was as his face burned a dark red, his lashes drooping over his cheeks slightly. 

"Fine. We'll just do this the difficult way then." Shu got up off of Subaru nearly making the albino whimper then got angry at himself at his desperation just for a fuck, it didn't even matter that this was his damn brother. Hell he knew that Kou and Azusa got together at times, all of them did so this happening wasn't so strange to him. He watched Shu out of the corner of his eye, following the blonde head as he looked for ties immediately finding a couple in the top drawer of Subaru's dresser and he felt like his cheeks were burning to hot. 

"Can't you just leave this be, Shu? It's stupid and pointless, after all you have Reiji, you can go ut and fuck anyone else, don't bother with me." Subaru tried to sit up right as his pants rubbed and shifted against his erection making a little shiver go through him only to feel his eyes widen softly as he watched Shu take off his shirt, his mouth seeming to go dry from the pale skin revealed to him and Shu smirked. 

"Of course I can go fuck anyone else, but I don't want too. At least not right now, not when I have you so willing to do it." Shu said as his hands moved his shirt off then down unbuckling his belt pooling it out of the loops with a soft little swishing sound only to clunk loudly onto the floor and Shu unbuttoned his pants. "Now let me ask you, **_little_**  brother, have you ever sucked a cock before?" 

"Wh-What?! No! Of course not!" Subaru shouted moving up on the bed, his lust giving away to shock but anger as his red eyes shot daggers at his brother who smirked pleasantly. 

"Good, then I'll be your first. Now come here." Shu said curling his fore finger and middle together in a beckoning way as he grinned. Subaru shook his head and Shu moved forward standing up on the bed walking over the firm mattress to his younger brother grabbing the albino jerking him up onto his knees as red eyes looked up at him. "Don't make it difficult Subaru. Imagine if one of those brothers came in here, do you think it'd look good for you? Or for me?" 

"N-No...It wouldn't look good." Subaru muttered reluctantly then looked up at Shu again glaring slightly. "Why am I doing this though? Just fuck me and get it over with!"  
"I want you to do this because this'll be an experience you'll need for future situations. You can't expect someone to go straight to fucking you immediately, do you?" Shu said as his fingers grabbed the brim of his pants pushing them down slightly revealing an inch of black boxers. 

"Of course! I don't want to do stuff like this." Subaru truly was terrible at lying, he'd have to work on it and with that though Shu smirked as he pushed his pants down all the way then grabbed the brim of his boxers. 

"Well it looks like todays the day your going to do it." Shu mused as he pushed his boxers down and Subaru made a soft little choking sound in his throat. Shu's member was bigger than Subaru thought it would be, much bigger, which sort of made him understand why Reiji would wail so loud when the both of them went at it like dogs in heat, but he didn't think he could fit that in his mouth much less INSIDE of him as he blushed a small tremble moved over his body once. 

"Shu don't...don't make me do it. I don't think I can." For once in Subaru's life he sounded unsure, a little afraid but Shu just seemed to smile-or maybe it was a smirk- straight at Subaru waiting. 

Subaru shifted up trembling lightly once again as he lifted his hand up grasping the member in his hand tightly stroking the hardened organ slowly as he shut his eyes fighting a shiver at the soft, tiny little moan that left Shu's lips. He squeezed his hand tight once while stroking a bit quicker and Shu's breath hitched as another soft little moan left his lips, just barely noticeable, making Subaru feel a little more confident as he shifted forward kissing the head of his erection softly before closing his mouth around it feeling a shiver run over Shu. He moved forward taking the erection into his mouth deeper nearly gagging when the head bumped the back of his throat when he felt a hand tangling up in his hair making his eyes open again. 

He looked up at the blonde who had his eyes shut tight, a faint dusting of a blush on his cheeks and his lips were parted with soft, nearly there breathes. Subaru closed his eyes again beginning to bob his head slowly as he stroked the part of the erection he couldn't fit into his mouth. He moved his tongue up the side and underneath Shu's erection while humming each time the head of the erection bumped the back of his throat making Shu groan loudly with a tightening of his hand in his white hair each time. Subaru couldn't be sure why he knew what to do, he just did, and it was honestly...arousing if he had to say so as he bobbed his head faster sucking harshly, being sure to lick the tip each and every single time he moved up to the tip then dipped back down when he found himself being shoved back on the bed, the erection leaving his mouth with a soft pop noise and he was flipped onto his stomach as he gasped loudly in the hot room.

He felt Shu's hands press against his lower back then down to his ass squeeze it tightly nearly making him growl but he clenched his jaw tightly only to cry out when Shu slammed straight into him with zero warning and he trembled hard, unable to hold it back as he gasped thickly, his jaw dropping open as shudders wracked themselves over his body and his hands clenched the bed sheets tightly.He couldn't stop shuddering or trembling, the feeling of being filled so suddenly was hard not to react too, even if he prided himself on being able to hide all emotions other than anger away but lust was a hard thing to hide.

He felt Shu's hands grip his hips tightly as he began moving his hips back and forth, thrusting slow for the moment as little muffled noises made their way from Subaru's throat as his cheeks burned hotly. He couldn't stop the gasps from leaving his lips with each thrust Shu gave, his fingers digging in to the albino's hips tightly before he moved one hand up circling it around a nipple making the albino tremble softly . 

Subaru cried out when Shu grabbed a fistful of his hair tight in his hand yanking his head back shifting back to sit on his heels dragging Subaru with him causing more of his member to sink into Subaru who cried out again at the sensation only to tense up when Shu sunk his fangs straight into Subaru's neck making the albino tremble hard. He moaned loudly with each pull of Shu's mouth and every slam of his hips, his body trembling softly with need and want, aching for more thrusts and slams into him as his skin buzzed softly. 

He didn't want things to-No, he was just bullshitting himself, yes he wanted things to go this way, yes he left his computer unlocked, yes he left his story up purposely for this sole moment right here. He couldn't stop his arousal anymore, he needed and craved it more than anything as he panted wantonly into the bedsheets only to scream when his prostate was slammed into harshly and he all but felt Shu smirk as he pulled his mouth from his neck, the pierce marks weeping a few drips of blood against his pale skin as he panted fast, much to fast for his liking. 

He whimpered out loudly, his hair aching from where Shu was gripping it tightly and yanking harshly, his body was burning and he was going insane from the ruthless attack on his prostate making him want to scream more but he refused to let another scream past his lips as he trembled. He felt like he was going insane. It was all so hot and too insanely fast! His mind was trying to catch up with his body that was burning, being slammed into and how hot and aching the rest of him was when a whine flew past his lips when Shu began stroking his erection smearing the precum dripping out quickly when the one sound in the entire world seemed to freeze everything. A knock on the door. 

"Subaru~ Dearest little brother, what are you doing? It's time for dinner! Reiji is getting impatient waiting for you, plus Bitch-chan is home~!" Laito's voice purred through the door as Subaru trembled hard, his body screaming for more that Shu seemed to pick up on and began thrusting back into the albino but slower, so much so that Subaru clenched his jaw on a scream of frustration. Laito just _HAD_ to show up now! "Subaruu~!" 

"Reply to him or he won't go away." Shu whispered as his hips moved slowly, making it quiet minus a tiny slapping noise of Shu's hips meeting his ass with an implication in the thrust making Subaru whimper. He didn't think he could speak, why couldn't Shu just do it? "If I answer and he'll get suspicious about why I'm here or....do you want this whole house to know what you're doing?" 

"It-ngh!- doesn't matter!" Subaru panted out quietly as he squirmed bucking back against Shu, his glazed eyes lifting to meet Shu's. 

"Oh it doesn't? Then how about this?" Shu slammed his hips forward to hard and so suddenly hitting his prostate Subaru had to bury his face into the bed as he muffled his scream. "Are you that desperate that you don't care if our brother's hear?" 

"I just-I don't-..Ugh, I don't care!" Subaru cried out loudly, whether in response to Laito who may or may not be there, or to Shu it wasn't clear but his flushed face took on a look of irritation. "Finish what you started!" He growled the words darkly making Shu smirk at his younger brother. 

"But of course, but let's make this interesting for you." Shu reached over grabbing the ties he'd found moments ago which felt like years to Subaru and he lifted the albinos hands tying them together, surprisingly, then using the long piece of the tie to tie his hands to the headboard tightly enough he wouldn't be ale to untie it easily. 

He squirmed shifting to sit up on his knees, even with his hands tightened, only to have Shu to shove his upper body straight back down to the bed flatly and, with his hand keeping Subaru down hard, began thrusting his hips forward hard into Subaru who moaned loudly and twitched as he shoved back against Shu as he thrusted faster reaching around stroking his erection anew and in just five minutes of this treatment, plus a few harsh sucks of his skin, Subaru was screaming his orgasm as his body trembled hard as he twitched a few times clenching down tight around Shu who groaned quietly reaching his own orgasm spilling his cum deep into Subaru who panted softly laying slumped against the bed closing his eyes.

He whimpered quietly when he felt Shu pull out and the sound of a zipper going up but was grateful when the bonds on his hands, however short they were tied on and to him, were released he let his arms and hands drop to the mattress when a shift of Shu's body got his attention and he shifted to move but he felt, in all honesty, so tired as he turned his head a bit staring at his older brother who actually gave him a little pleasant smile. He leaned down, surprisingly and shockingly, pressed a soft little kiss to Subaru's temple softly. 

"You know, I never would've believed Laito when he said you were good, more than a pleasant experience. But now, I think I know what he means." Shu whispered the words against his temple as he pulled away pulling his shirt back on and walked to the door leaving Subaru on the bed but, for some damn reason, he felt a little smile pulling at his lips. "I'll make up some excuse for you not being there at dinner, so Reiji won't punish you."

"...Alright." Subaru murmured tiredly even as the little smile tugged at his lips softly and he shut his eyes as his cheeks burned hotly. He was addicted to this feeling, to the act itself, he could play innocent and angry all he wanted but he now had the feeling soon enough all his brother's would know just exactly what he was like and he strangely had zero problems with that.


	21. What Would I Do Without You? - Kou x Azusa

Laying across his bed, Azusa stared at his ceiling blinking slowly as his arms burned gently with the cuts crossing over his pale skin with the dark yet vibrant red to weep and trickle down his arms. He sighed out sitting up scooting to the edge of his bed picking up his bandages slowly winding them on tightly then watched as the snowy white bandages started to bloom gently with blood. He looked at the clock, the ticking being the loudest thing in the world to him as he waited for the second hand to reach the twelve.

Kou and him had made plans to spend some time together and hang out with one another, after all they wouldn't tear out each other's throats if they spent five seconds together. He sighed out tiredly and felt boredom trickle into his veins as he stood up stretching gently and he walked to his door going to open it, the knob in his hand ready to turn and pull, when just as he pulled it open a crack it was slammed shut and a hand was pressing to his stomach so his ass was smushed up against someone's groin, his back to their chest and their breath tickled his ear gently.

"Where ya goin' Azusa?" Azusa turned his head slowly, his eyes meeting and clashing with Kou's bright mismatched eyes that seemed to dance and laugh at him merrily but also dark with an aroused, lustful look.

"I was...just gonna go out...and wait for you." Azusa spoke in his soft, slow way as he looked at Kou with what others would be mistaken as a tired, lidded look.

"Well I'm already here so no need to do that." Kou then surprised Azusa, just a bit, when the blonde dipped his head down and nuzzles his is and nose into the crook of Azusa's throat softly as his arms crossed over Azusa's waist.

He knew what his brother wanted, knew it better than anyone, but he also knew he wanted what his brother wanted as well. He and Kou had been hooking up together, despite being brothers, more lately seeing as Subaru and Kou have been having a hard time meeting since Kou's schedule was becoming crazy with the upcoming fall season, so he barely had time to rush over to the Sakamaki household, opting to stay home with Azusa. Kou squeezed his brother's middle softly as he nuzzled the crook of his neck a little more, his cheeks flushed a faint pink as he pulled his brother from the door and Azusa smiled a bit reaching out with his free hand twisting the lock as he was dragged back quickly and pulled onto he bed, lips finding their way to his own into a deep heart racing spine tingling kiss that Azusa felt jealous Subaru felt this lust, this kiss, this _arousal_ whenever he wanted and Azusa was just now starting to understand why Subaru was so wiling for Kou.

He kissed his brother back with fervor as his body erupted in goosebumps before sliding his own hand up under Kou's shirt a bit as his cheeks began to flush softly just a little bit and he licked the blonde's bottom lip softly. He heard Kou's low growl as he rolled, the blonde straddling his hips heavily as his hands grabbed and pinned Azusa's hands up above his head, his hat sliding off and his shirt rose up to show a subtle but somewhat defined, toned pale stomach. Kou seemed to growl out again with satisfaction when his mouth opened up beneath Kou's the instant he felt a lick to his own lower lip and he couldn't fight a tremble that moved over his body when Kou's tongue invaded his mouth.

His fingers curled, nails digging into his palms, as he moaned quietly kissing Kou back intensely and hard, excitedly in a way that would cause his heart to race if it would as Kou ravished his entire mouth in a way that got his hips bucking up and rolling against Kou's wantonly as he trembled once more. Kou pulled back allowing Azusa to suck in a large gulp of fresh air, a small line of saliva connecting their lips even as saliva rolled down Azusa's chin and Kou smirked widely and instantly.

"You truly are a perfectly adorable, tempting sight Azusa~" Kou purred as he began to pull Azusa's shirt up seeing as he wasn't good with buttons and Azusa shivered at the cool air instantly hitting his pale flesh as his cheeks flushed but a grin of his own curved over his lips.

"Such a freaking...sadist aren't you..Kou?" He murmured in his slow way, his eyes burning hotly however like they contradicted his slow way of speaking and movements.

"Not a sadist, my dear Azusa." Kou smirked raising a brow in a twitching movement before leaning down circling his tongue around a pink bud softly yet with perfect intently making Azusa shiver gently arching up a bit.

His breath hitched just a bit as his hands were pinned above his head yet again, his darkened gaze watching Kou lick and suck on his nipple trembling gently. Not known to much but Azusa, despite being a sado-masochist, he was actually easily excited and more easily aroused when Kou forced him to watch them have sex in the mirror. He can't explain, nor did he want too, he just knew it was a thrill watching the both of them together and he took so much pleasure from it he could go insane.

His eyes were half lidded as he moaned gently when Kou bit down on the nipple before moving to the left side, his hands wiggling in Kou's hand as though to test how tight the hold was and was honestly displeased at how tight Kou held his wrists but moaned when Kou bit down hard on his nipple before sucking the sting away softly. That was the thing about his brother, he liked to tease and drag these kind of things out, he liked seeing the reactions and more than anything he loved the noises he could make a person draw. Azusa's hazy gaze met Kou's bright, sharp one as his lips pulled into a smirk and he sat back on his heels.

"Azusa, help me get my shirt off. I can't deal with buttons good, but I don't want you ripping this after all it's one of my good shirts." Before Kou could reach the end of his sentence, near the middle of it, Azusa had leaned up reaching up unbuttoning the shirt eagerly and quickly as he slipped the buttons out of the holes perfectly then yanked the white shirt off quick as he could without ripping it then slid his hands down Kou's well sculpted body before reaching his pants pulling on them hard.

"Kou...please no more teasing...no more." Azusa murmured softly as his breath hitched at the little growl Kou gave as he reached down pulling Azusa's pants down quick along with his boxers, his erection springing free only to make him shiver at the cool air caressing the hot appendage.

"Wow~ That's impressive." Kou purred the words out making Azusa groan quietly but some part of this was pleasing in a strange sort of way as he shivered.

"Please Kou." The words were solid but their meaning more than clear as the blonde's eyes darkened and he slid his own pants off sliding his hand down to his erection spreading the precum over his shaft from the tip before moving between Azusa's legs.

"If this is what you want then you'll have it. Just breath out." Kou's words now came out as a mix between a purr and a murmur, his cheeks faintly flushed as he pressed the tip of his erection to his brother's entrance.

Sliding his arms around Azusa's waist tightly clenching his jaw tight with concentration before pushing in all the way to the hilt in a single, fluid thrust making Azusa cry out loudly. It was uncomfortable, sudden, dry and painful without lube by using just precum as a lubricant, he could feel every inch stretching uncomfortably as it'd been a week or so since he and Kou had done it causing his entrance to shrink due to a lack of sexual activities. It was painful though, not sharp blinding pain, just uncomfortable with Kou being in so suddenly without a warning and so, he lifted his legs wrapping them tightly around Kou's waist gasping quietly at the feeling of movement with Kou inside and he wrapped his bandaged arms up slowly then tightened them around Kou's shoulders as his eyelids lowered half way meeting Kou's own heavy lidded lustful look as he blushed slightly, his bod trembling gently.

He could feel Kou's own trembles like they were his own even if they were faint and he dug his teeth into the blonde's shoulder making him growl and thrust forward hard making Azusa gasp and whine, squirming gently. Kou began thrusting his hips forward hard and deeply making Azusa squirm and arch again Kou, making a high pitched keening noise as he trembled softly digging his nails into Kou's shoulders moaning out with each hard thrust Kou delivered and he had to admit, it felt pretty damn fantastic. He yelped in a rare little bolt of shock when Kou slapped his hand down hard on Azusa's ass hard and fast, sending shocks and jolts of pain through him and he groaned bucking against Kou when he slapped his ass again harder.

Azusa tightened his legs around Kou's waist as he rocked back meeting the thrusts of Kou, his hand coming down hard and frequently with loud slapping power that matched in sound to the sound of their skin slapping together with each thrust. Azusa leaned in pressing his lips against Kou's eagerly, his nails biting into Kou's skin and he took pleasure in a little wince from the blonde as he kissed Azusa right back making his blood burn through his veins hotly. The kiss broke as Kou flipped Azusa over, his chest pressing to the bedsheets which he grasped at with handfuls, his breath coming in soft huffs and pants, moans and whimpers, wines, keening noises anything and everything came out of his mouth as Kou slammed his hips forward when he suddenly screamed loud, louder than anyone would think possible.

"Looks like I found it!" Azusa couldn't answer Kou, his vision was an explosion of stars dancing in his vision and his head spun crazily with the new burning hot pleasure inside of his veins and tightening his stomach. He gasped out which sounded suspiciously like a sob as tears of pleasure or torment, it was unsure which one it was, welled in his eyes only to drip onto the bedsheets as he gasped and cried out with each thrust Kou delivered when his stomach began coiling into a tight, burning heat that spread down to his groin.

"K-Kou!" Azusa cried out his name, his mind loving the way it rolled of his lips so easily as he panted and clung to the bedsheets, drool dripping out the corner of his lips trailing down his chin as his cheeks burned hotly.

"Yes Azusa?" Kou's response was a pant, his voice sounded husky as hell but so so breathless and it honestly excited Azusa all the more as he trembled.

"K-Kou, I'm...I'm not going to last mu-much longer!" Azusa felt like he was going insane, he could scream and scream with each thrust that was delivered and he whimpered loud. Kou slammed his hips forward then moved his hips in a little grinding motion making Azusa tremble with his breath clogging his throat like cotton balls were being shoved down his throat.

"G-Good." Kou huffed out his answer as he leaned down, his hips slamming forward fast and quick more than before, his lips pressing to the back of Azusa's shoulder and he raked his nails down his brother's back hard enough to make little droplets of blood to well up which he licked away only to move back to the spot he'd been at previously and bit down hard.

Azusa moaned loudly his eyes rolling back at the pleasure that threatened to tear him apart as he gave a throaty growl of pleasure when Kou dug his fangs in deeper; the light sucking noise of Kou swallowing filled the room along side the slapping of skin against skin, pants and moans. Azusa buried his face into the bed sheets as he cried out Kou's name loudly, so loud he would be embarrassed about it later but that would be later, now there was only Kou and himself, Kou slamming into him and him taking everything his brother could possibly give.

His cries started turning slowly into loud, blood curdling screams of pleasure it seemed, his skin held a light sheen of sweat as his muscles tensed up tightly like coils of snakes as his stomach dropped and the heat in his groin was so intense that he screeched when his orgasm struck, his cum splattering onto his stomach and the sheets beneath him. He clamped down tight around Kou making the blonde moan and within minutes his cum was filling up Azusa making him moan tiredly but with satisfaction only to whimper lightly when Kou pulled out. The blonde didn't leave however, he just flopped over on the bed next to Azusa, turning his head as his breath hitched and he struggled to control as his eyes then smiled and smirked at Azusa who stared back at his brother. Then his own lips twitched into his version of a smile only to have his eyes widen when Kou pulled him close, his am around his wait tight and his forehead touched Kou's shoulder gently.

"Thank you, Azusa. I'm glad I have you here." Kou murmured as his arm tightened around Azusa's slim waist as he held his brother tight to his side.

"Thank you. You're welcome, Kou. And I know. I know." Azusa looked up at his brother only to notice a smirk curving over the blonde's lips. 

"How bout a round two?" Kou's words sounded innocent but Azusa knew the implications behind it and he smirked back slightly in his crooked way and he shifted nodding his consent making Kou smirk wider and he dragged Azusa up immediately and as he walked to the bedroom door, the air cold against his sweat slicked skin, he knew exactly where he was going and it made him more excited than he wanted to admit. This is why he always seemed to like Kou a little more than the rest of his brothers. The blonde just knew what he wanted without him ever saying a thing. 


	22. What the hell Ruki! - Ruki x Yuma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This maybe by far the..longest fucking chapter I've written for this story! At least I think it's the longest one.. Anyways there might be spelling errors, I can't find them all the time sadly, but I hope this is....I don't want to say good, so erotic? Better detailed? Eh either way, I hope it's likable! I am going to start delving into some erotic shit and making longer chapters, so be prepared for it and, if you don't like yaoi-y erotic things, just don't read it okay? But on with the chapter!

The air was hot, stale and yet it was moist as Yuma dragged in soft breathes through his lips and he shifted, tugging his hands forward only growling at how they were restrained. His vision was just a field of black, not in the blind way, just that there was a blindfold tied tight across his eyes so he couldn't rub it off. His wrists felt a tiny bit sore but his head was spinning gently, he felt tired yet aware of where he was, but when he thought of wanting more sleep he didn't feel tired at all. In fact, he was aroused as all hell, more aroused tan he possibly remembered ever being in his lifetime. He blew out a breath as he shifted his weight a bit on the bed trying to recall what lead up to here.

He knew that he'd been in his garden, getting vegetables and taking care of weeds etc things like that, when Azusa came up to his garden saying Ruki wanted him, he acknowledged it and finished up;when he finished up he went downstairs only to have Ruki shoving a bottle of water at him smiling pleasantly and he had taken it, taking large swallows and when he started talking with Ruki he started feeling drowsy and tired, like he couldn't stay upright. He tried to say something to Ruki, who's blue-gray eyes burned into him giving him shivers, his stare had a look like he was waiting ever so patiently for something to happen. He had tried to speak but as Ruki smiled and spoke, his words getting more and more muffled, he'd swayed and slammed into the floor.

Now he was in a bed, possibly Ruki's, his hands were tied to the poles of the head board tight so it'd cause some burns or chaffing if Yuma yanked out of the restraints to hard or to suddenly. He sighed out turning his head as he squirmed in his spot, his skin slick with the sweat that was beading up along his body and running down his skin, beading on the top of his forehead and temple running down his face as well, his dark blonde hair clung to his face in tendrils that irritated him and he wished he could brush the strands away. He felt hot, aroused, desperate for a touch of any kind, wished he could just rip his restraints off but he knew it wouldn't be that easy. However, at the same time he wanted freedom he also LIKED being tied to the head board with the aching arousal burning inside him.

It was sort of like being tortured sexually but he knew he had to have been laying there for a long time; his stomach, slick with sweat, was also slick with the precum that seemed to be just oozing from the tip of his erection only to smear across his hip as the organ throbbed, standing up stiffly. He could count every single throb of his erection like it was a heart beat, one that was driving him insane slowly but surely. He let out a little breath his lips trembling softly with words dancing on said lips making his cheeks flush as he squirmed, his hands curling into fists a few times.

He could hear the noises of the house, could hear all three of his brother's having dinner downstairs. Kou was laughing brightly and loudly, Azusa was letting out an occasional yawn but his soft replies were there to whatever Kou said and Ruki was giving polite responses with his weight shifting in the seat once in a while. Normally Yuma would be down there shouting at Kou to shut the hell up, that he shouldn't be so loud, that he was being an annoying bastard etc etc. He sighed out gently as he shifted again the sheets shifting beneath him with the movement and they clung to him slightly.

He heard Ruki standing up downstairs, his excuse for leaving then walked out of the dining room confusing Yuma a bit when excitement curled tightly in his stomach which was a bit shocking, but he started squirming gently while curling his toes a bit. Ruki was coming. Ruki was going to touch him. Probably even give him release. Probably even fuck him. Much to his utter and deep embarrassment his breath hitched loudly when the door opened, being deprived of his vision made everything more sensual and exciting.

"Looks like you're finally awake." Ruki's voice was like a velvet whip in the room, sharp yet smooth over Yuma making him shiver with his excitement.

"Y-Yeah." He cursed at himself for stuttering, God he sounded so pathetically aroused and weak to himself but he heard Ruki chuckle gently.

"Good. You were fading in and out for a while, I was rather impatient waiting for you to wake up." Ruki sounded closer making Yuma squirm again, his muscles clenching down with strain as he squirmed to lean forward, wanting to be touched and he didn't want to bother with words but there was one thing, however, he did want to know..

"What..What did you give me?" Yuma asked this breathlessly as he turned his head to Ruki, ony imagining the look his elder brother must have.

"I gave you a small amount of Rohphynol to knock you out. Not a whole lot, possibly a teaspoon of the liquid variety, enough to take effect but not enough to keep yu knocked out Just long enough for me to get somethings together." Ruki explained in his usual way making Yuma blink underneath his blindfold, for that seemed pretty accurate but it didn't explain why he was so aroused.

"Then...why am I so..?" Yuma couldn't get the words out properly anymore, his throat was clogging up with hot breathes going in and out as Ruki slid his hand along Yuma's hip to his erection making him tremble with the proximity of Ruki's hand.

"Ah yes. You were awake in and out, you may not remember it, but I did give you water and a few cups of blood for you which, I will admit, I added in aphrodisiac in little dosages for each time you drank something. It does seem like it's done it's job." Ruki's tone had dropped all the way to a seductive purr making Yuma's cheeks burn hotly with embarrassment, wiggling his hands slightly against his restraints and he knew how Ruki must have been grinning. Smug bastard.

"Bastard." Yuma mumbled as he squirmed then moaned loudly when long, cool fingers wrapped around his erection stroking slowl but with purpose as he bucked his hips up.

"Bastard am I? If I am a bastard you are going to utterly hate me. But this'll all be worth it, however, for you." Yuma frowned softly when he felt something sliding down his erection, it felt kind of tight but not unpleasantly so; only strange and cool.

He was trying to figure out what it was when a whine burst free from his lips at the lack of Ruki's fingers sliding on his hot flesh the minute the thing was placed on him. Fingers moved up his hip, up his slick stomach and circled a nipple before twisting it hard while pinching tightly making Yuma cry out at the pain of it but pleasure speared straight through him. Whimpers slid past his lips unwillingly as Ruki's tongue and lips attacked his nipples then down to his navel; with his teeth dragging over his skin lightly but with pressure making shivers run through Yuma, Ruki moved down further his lips like velvet against his heated skin making him squirm. Yuma's breath came thickly and hotly, shivering softly as his squirmed again when Ruki was back down at his hips, settling his body between Yuma's legs comfortably.

"Ru~uki.." Yuma moaned his name out in a way he knew Ruki absolutely loved, absolutely drove him wild and he knew it did when Ruki let out a low growl. "Ru~uki, untie me please. Please? Just take the blindfold off then? Come on! Give me some sort of reprieve!"

"Hmm...Alright. I'll take your blindfold off then, just give me five seconds." Ruki sounded thoughtful making Yuma's cheeks flush hotly, his body shivering constantly and he knew he wasn't going to be able to last much longer.

He listened to Ruki's steps, the sound of a tiny just barely audible click sounding making Yuma frown gently with confusion when Ruki walked back to Yuma whipping the blindfold off. Yuma blinked a few times as his vision adjusted from the solid black view the blindfold had provided to the low lighting, just barely light, of Ruki's room. But, when his eyes adjusted, his eyes narrowed in on a softly blinking green light of a video camera and Yuma's eyes then snapped up to Ruki and despite his arousal he snarled.

"What the hell do you think you're planning?" Yuma snarled but his eyes widened when Ruki pulled his shirt off throwing it to the side.

Then he slid his pants off his hips stepping out of them revealing he himself wore no boxers making Yuma's mouth both moisten and become strangely dry, it was the weirdest reaction he'd ever had in his life. Ruki smirked moving onto the bed Making Yuma tense but not with a defensiveness, but with eagerness and excitement, his skin shining lightly with a sheen of sweat when his breath hitched. His older brother grabbed his hips tightly lifting his body up off the bed easily, like he was nothing more than a pillow and then it took a few seconds for Ruki to adjust his own body to match up perfectly with Yuma's.

When it was done Yuma was blushing harder than ever possible for him, his legs were spread open and dangling off the sides of Ruki's knees which held his legs open, his hands resting tightly on his hips which clenched down possessively and tightly. Yuma didn't like being open like this, his body quivered gently with the position, but he had to admit there was something amazingly arousing about such a position, because if someone were to come in they'd see _everything_. It aroused him further and if he could become any harder he would have as the blood flowed in another gush of arousal to his erection.

"You seem so excited, Yuma." Ruki murmured against his back, just between his shoulder blades making Yuma shiver, the tip of his erection rubbing in circles gently against Yuma's entrance making the dirty blonde tremble and whimper.

"Just get inside me." Just as Yuma growled the words out he cried out loudly into the heated air when Ruki slammed up into him with zero warning or any sort of preparation, the stretch was sudden and not painful, just shocking.

His fingers spasmed crazily then curled tight into his palms as his wrists tugged at the restraints, his stomach tight and coiled with so many sensations, his toes curled at the sudden feeling of being filled by Ruki and he groaned letting his head turn then fall back a bit, his sweaty flushed cheek pressing to Ruki's forehead. He gasped quietly, the noise near muffled in his throat, as Ruki began thrusting upwards hard as he dragged his teeth against the flesh between his shoulder blades making Yuma shiver but rolled his hips down making Ruki growl. His breath was hitching out in small pants as Ruki's hips slammed up into him, his muscles trembled and purposely clenched down tight around Ruki making his brother growl again, only louder this time.

He moved down with each of Ruki's thrusts his legs were trembling and twitching with each thrust, his breath getting louder and harsher making him embarrassed but he could feel Ruki getting closer and closer to the spot that'd make him screaming in seconds. He clenched his eyes shut tightly as his nails dug into his palms causing blood to well up a bit as he gasped and arched with a particularly hard thrust from Ruki before he angled his hips a bit making Yuma suck in a thick, heavy breath. He then moaned when Ruki began thrusting again but it was obvious he was searching for something and Yuma, who normally prayed Ruki wouldn't find it, was utterly screeching for Ruki to find it and stop wasting time.

Though his legs were spread pretty wide already, he moaned which melted into a whimper as he struggled to open his legs wider and Ruki, who felt the shift, spread his knees opening Yuma's legs as wide as they could possibly go. He growled but keened gently when Ruki just barely hit his prostate, his body trembling visibly along with the twitches, his breath coming fast and quick with each of his high pitched whimpers.

"R-Ruki please! Please!" He cried out the words whimpering as Ruki slammed up into him and he jerked a tiny bit when the head of Ruki's erection just barely touched his prostate again.

"Mmm. Maybe, if you're louder." Ruki grunted the words against Yuma's sweat slicked back, his own skin becoming slick with sweat which slid easily and rather erotically against Yuma's.

"Wh-Why do I have to be louder? I already am-Ah!- l-loud!" Yuma turned his head a bit, his glazed eyes meeting Ruki's fogged ones.

His lips pulled in a soft smile as he lifted one of his hands from Yuma's hip up to his hair twisting his hand in the dark blonde locks before slamming his lips down onto him while thrusting up hard, finally hitting onto Yuma's prostate. Yuma screeched out throwing his head back as Ruki began slamming up, just pounding into his prostate over and over with zero mercy making Yuma pant and howl swears, curses and moans with no shame. He trembled hard nearly sobbing with the pleasure flowing through his body, he just wanted his orgasm now but he couldn't. He looked down, his lips trembling when he felt the restraints coming off his wrists but his anger sparked as he looked down.

 ** _"_ _You put a fucking_** _**cock ring on me?!"**_  He screamed as Ruki sat up fast burying his erection deeper, if possible, into Yuma who's eyes unwillingly rolled back at the sensation but his anger still sparked.

"But of course. I don't want you to ruin this all by orgasming so easily and so early. After all, I know you're reaching your limits and maybe I'll be generous, but you know how much you love this so don't pretend to be angry." Ruki purred the words into Yuma's ear, his arms crossing over Yuma's stomach tightly as he pounded up into Yuma making the dark blonde groan squirming on his lap when arms moved down grabbing onto Yuma's trembling thighs.

"I-I am pissed! You're such a fucking-Ah!" Yuma tried to protest and even though he could've taken the ring off, his arms curved up and behind him around Ruki's shoulders. His words died with a scream when Ruki gripped his thighs tight pulling his legs up near his shoulders, his hips slamming up into Yuma who screamed again shamelessly with the perfect hits to his prostate.

"A what? What am I?" Ruki snarled the words right into Yuma's ear much like he'd purred them in before, but this time he licked the shell of Yuma's ear before biting his ear lobe before moving down and, with a harsh action, sank his fangs into Yuma's neck hard.

"Ruki! Stop st-stop! God! W-Why do you-Ngh!- take this so-Ah!- damn far? Just-Fuck!- stop!" Yuma shouted the words into the air as he panted faster and faster, aware that his voice was going higher and higher, his face flushed darkly. Ruki lifted his head, Yuma's blood staining his lips and he grinned.

"You sound close, Yuma. It hurts doesn't? You want that release don't you? I suggest you stop being so damn rude." Ruki growled as he slammed up and he felt his stomach heating and tightening with his own approaching orgasm, his nails digging gently into Yuma's thighs while tightening his hold on them keeping then near the dark blonde's shoulders and his fogged over blue-gray eyes looked to the camera, making sure it was still recording and smirked seeing the green light still going.

"Take it off! Take it off! Take it off! For fucks' sake Ruki take it off!" He screeched, screamed, _wail_ , the words as he dug his nails into the sensitive flesh of Ruki's neck making him shiver and he picked up a whole new speed, pounding into Yuma.

"Alright. Count of three then. One-" He tightened his hold on Yuma's thighs again pulling them up farhter while spreading them for better access. "Two-" He sank his teeth deep into Yuma's shoulder making the dark blonde wail with pleasure as he squirmed hard. "Three!"

He let go of Yuma's left thigh reaching down to the dark blonde's weeping erection sliding the ring off quick and easily just as Yuma wailed loudly trembling hard. He growled as the male on top of him clenched down tight around him, his orgasm hitting and he pushed in as his cum filled Yuma, who screeched Ruki's name loudly. His orgasm struck so hard, so intensely, that he whimpered clinging to his brother as his cum splattered up onto his stomach and chest; his body trembling hard as his legs twitched sporadically, his breath coming fast as tears beaded in his eyes. He slumped against Ruki breathing heavily, feeling tired as all hell, the aphrodisiac seemed to be wearing off as Yuma clung to Ruki.

"Feel better?" Ruki chuckled the words playfully making Yuma shiver while a low whimper seeped from his lips, unlike himself, as Ruki pulled out. "Wait one minute."

"Mmm." Yuma opened his eyes tiredly watching Ruki stand up walking to his dresser, a spark of curiosity going off, but then his face burned a whole new shade of red. _The fucking camera._ He'd forgotten about it! "R-Ruki.."

"Hmm?" Ruki turned off the recording while turning his head to look at Yuma's new shade of red face raising a brow.

"Delete it." Yuma sat up slowly, the lethargicness in his body showing instantly as he looked at Ruki who just smiled.

"Not a chance." Ruki smiled pleasantly as he said the words that made Yuma cringe internally. "Now lay with me, after all you'll need all the rest you can get."


	23. Time with "Master Reiji" - Reiji x Ruki

Looking down at the outfit splayed out on the bed, Ruki felt his brow twitch but as he stared at it, the less he felt annoyed and more he felt..aroused. He looked at the door of the conjoining bedroom, which was a guest room that connected straight to Reiji Sakamaki's. He pursed his lips softly as he stared at the smooth wood of the door before looking down at the outfit and sighed out through his nose closing his eyes softly then opened them as he began to slowly unbutton his shirt.

The buttons slid out of the holes easily, quick but slow and the shirt fell off him with a little whisper of fabric against skin and he reached down unbuttoning his jeans, which he'd chosen to wear today, unzipped them then pushed them down unable to deny the hard on he had and he slid his boxers off afterwards, his erection standing up pressing against the lower half of his stomach a bit, hot and stiff against the cool air.

He blew out a soft breath moving a hand through his hair before reaching out grabbing a small bundle of silk only to have the muscle under his eye twitch lightly. Panties. He was expected to put on _panties?_ He blew out a breath unsure of how he'd do this but he sat down pulling the silk panties up to his hips surprised they fit but he stared at his erection before, while letting out a long breath puffing his cheeks out a bit, he tucked his erection into the silk panties. It felt..wrong, but the silk did feel surprisingly good against his burning hot flesh.

He sighed grabbing the corset-yes a damn corset- pulling it around his upper body he was, again, surprised that it actually fit him like the panties and he was then, instantly and genuinely, thankful the corset had a zipper in the front and so it made it easier to get it on and zipped it up. It wasn't tight but it was a little snug on him but he could ignore it, so he reached out grabbing the outfit pulling it up over his head feeling it drift down to his mid thigh and he blew out a breath.

He didn't understand why he was wearing a corset if the outfit hugged him like it was but he just shook his head lightly and he sat on the bed. He pulled the garter belt up sliding it underneath the outfit and above the panties, cursing under his breath for not putting this piece on first, then pulled the stockings up and connected the garter pieces together which held the stockings up. His cheeks were softly flushed as he stood up, feel snug but also uncomfortable as he walked to the door, the stockings making his footsteps quiet. For fucks' sake is he really desperate to be screwed? Desperate enough to fucking _cross dress_? He heard footsteps on the other side of the door and it opened so suddenly Ruki jerked a bit but his cheeks burned with a flush he hated and his blue-gray eyes met up with light red eyes behind glasses that was, without a doubt, Reiji Sakamaki.

"Will you stop dawdling around? Those idiots will be back any time now so we haven't much time to get on with this. Especially with how loud you can be." Reiji adjusted his glasses before taking them off shutting the door behind him and he placed his glasses on the dresser and he locked the adjoining door then moved to the main door of the guest room locking it as well.

"Shut up." Ruki muttered the words but as he watched Reiji's fingers moving down unbuttoning the buttons slowly. The actions were provocative making his chest spasm strangely, on the inside, watching his long pale fingers unbutton his shirt before sliding it off. You'd think Reiji Sakamaki was thin, not much to him, not thin like unhealthily thin but with muscles yet still thin, but that wasn't true. Reiji was muscled, not bulky and disgustingly muscled, but enough that Ruki could see the muscles and could see a small little four pack that was Reiji's stomach and the muscles in his forearms would be visible if he clenched his fists.

"Enjoy staring?" Reiji said the words dryly but he moved forward shoving Ruki to the bed so roughly and suddenly that he flopped back on the bed, his eyes just a touch wide but his erection twitched in the panties when Reiji straddled him and then, with a liquid like seductive move, rolled his hips smirking then moved down rubbing his groin to Ruki's making the dark haired male groan thickly.

"Reiji..." Ruki didn't want to cross dress, didn't want to role play anymore, but Reiji had a delighted look in his light red eyes that was akin to pleasure.

"It's Master Reiji to you. After all, you're just a servant. Right?" Reiji smirked widely making Ruki blush hotly and he wasn't afraid to admit that it was a real blush.

"B-But Reiji there isn't ti-" Lips pressed to Ruki's making him whine gently and quietly in his throat as their lips moved fiercely and hungrily against one another making Ruki's blood pump faster in his veins to his crotch until his muscles were twitching and he pulled away twitching and shuddering.

"I told you, Master Reiji to you. Or do you need to be punished to understand." Reiji had a dark look to him making Ruki shiver with anticipation and some form of excitement.

"Reiji." Ruki choked out his name, wanting the punishment the vampire above him would or could give, his body trembling with his lashes lowering giving him a pure look of lust.

"You really want a punishment don't you?" Reiji purred his words out while rolling his hips in an expertise way that had Ruki trembling a little harder. "Fine. Stay here but turn around." Reiji got up making Ruki whine with the loss as his flushed face tilted up to Reiji but the male turned walking across the room and he turned around while laying on the bed and waited. And waited. Waited some more. Now he was getting sparks of irritation.

"Reiji?" Ruki shifted up to his knees turning when he was pushed back down, the skirt of his outfit was pushed up to his waist and the silk panties pulled down slightly, Reiji's fingers moving along the waist band. It made Ruki tremble as his long, surprisingly cool fingers made their way down into the panties moving his fingers between Ruki's cheeks to his entrance rubbing his fingers around the puckered flesh making Ruki's legs spasm with surprise and twitch as he groaned softly. "Reij-Eh?!"

"I told you already. While in this position, you respond to me as Master Reiji." Ruki trembled as a burning blow, not Reiji's hand, slammed down and a bolt of pain spread across his ass.

He turned his head only to have his eyes widen a bit as the thing in Reiji's hand moved down hard and repeatedly in fierce whipping blows making Ruki cry out. A riding crop. A motherfucking riding crop! Where the hell do you even _get_ one of those?! Ruki was glad he didn't ask out loud for he knew the blows would be fiercer but he cried out any how with each blow to his ass, feeling the marks leaving their presence on his skin each and every time; his skin burned and throbbed painfully with each blow and he squirmed. He moaned when Reiji slid the panties back on him and rolled him around. In the position, now on his back, he could see Reiji's dark smirk but lust filled gaze burn into him and he trembled lightly and continuously.

"What did I tell you?" Reiji spun the riding crop around in his hand moving the handle down jabbing it into Ruki's throbbing erection making him cry out while twitching hard. "Hm? What did I damn well tell you just a moment ago? Or will you keep crying out like a whore? You look the part. I promise though, sincerely, that if you respect this one thing, you play your part, you will get pleasure."

"R-Really?" Ruki breathed the word out as his hands fisted continuously and his face burned painfully hot. Reiji gave a now, his eyes burning into Ruki and he trembled as fast breathes left his lips. "Th-Then please, give me pleasure. Please, M-Master Reiji."

"There. Wasn't so hard was it?" Reiji smiled but sat back unbuttoning his pants pulling them down and then his boxers, allowing his own erection to spring out and he sat back with his legs spread but his feet pressed to the bed firmly. "However, I won't be doing any work. You'll ride me, for being difficult."

"Bu-But-" Ride him? What? No! He is't good at this shit and Reiji knew it perfectly well!

"It was you, who said you could do anything. Right?" Reiji smirked tilting his head looking at Ruki who trembled with some anger now and his eyes slitted dangerously. Ruki slowly nodded, however, as his hands trembled lightly and he crawled to Reiji but before he could sit down on his lap Reiji's hand flicked up tearing the outfit Ruki had been wearing in half making the male gasp out quietly at the suddenness and Reiji licked his lips in a way that he blushed. "So you wore the corset?"

"Yes." Ruki replied shortly as his face burned but the raising of Reiji's brow told him that response wasn't enough. He sighed through his nose. "Yes, Master Reiji."

"Then this'll be fun won't it?" Reiji purred as he pulled down the silk panties from Ruki's ass but held the front up making Ruki blink in confusion as he was pulled into Reiji's lap and he let his head fall back with a loud keening noise as his hips were moved down taking Reiji's erection in to the hilt and trembled ferociously.

"A-Ah! Nggh, can't I -shit!- take the c-corset off? It's too -oh fuck~!- tight! Please, Ma-Master Reiji!" Ruki moaned the words as he squirmed moving his hands up resting them on Reiji's shoulders lightly with hesitance but when they weren't shoved off he clung to them moving his hips up and down in a slow, decent pace but Reiji thrusted up hard making Ruki gasp thickly and loudly.

"No. I think you enjoy having it on much more than you let on." Reiji growled as his legs spread wider with his hips slamming up a few times using the leverage of his feet as his lips pulled into a wicked smirk. "In fact, you're not to take the panties off either. Nor touch yourself, only I grant that pleasure to you. Now, ride me like you damn well mean it or you won't be touched. Got it?"

"Ye-Yes, Master Reiji!" Ruki gasped out the words with the hard thrusts and he felt so breathless his head was beginning to spin.

Just having Reiji in him was dizzying and yet exhilarating, making him aroused beyond any comprehension. He clung to Reiji's shoulders as he began bouncing himself up and d own faster, faster and hard, while moaning an squirming once in a while with certain bounces and he heard Reiji moan quietly before his head turned and his fangs sank into Ruki's forearm making him cry out. It felt like needles in his skin, but with the pulling sensations of Reiji's mouth and seeing his throat move swallowing his blood, that was arousing to Ruki and he clenched down tight around Reiji.

He got the reaction he hoped for. As he clenched down, Reiji's mouth opened wide, his fangs siding out of Ruki's forearm, a loud cry bursting free from him as a tremble made it's way over his frame. His eyes lamed brightly as they landed on Ruki's, which were smug, only to gasp when Reiji began slamming his hips up into Ruki hard, when his hands raised up tearing the corset in half despite the zipper. He threw it to the side wrapping his arms around Ruki's waist tightly as his mouth latched onto one of his nipples making him groan rolling his hips slightly before slamming himself up and down panting loudly and wantonly as his nails dug into Reiji's shoulders making droplets of blood well and roll down.

"R-Reiji!" Ruki both whined and cried out Reiji's name making the male growl with satisfaction as his hips slammed down meeting Reiji's thrusts, while clenching around hi tight once in a while making the other growl louder and sink his teeth into his nipple hard and deep enough to draw blood. It was with one particular hard thrust, the downwards thrust and upwards thrust, that hit Ruki's prostate perfectly. "F-Fuck! Oh _shit!_ "

"Looks like I found it~." Reiji smirked widely, like he was accomplished, his lips stained carmine with his blood.

"Re-Reiji please I ne-need it!" Ruki gasped out as his hips moved down harder and faser, a desperate edge to it now as he clung to Reiji while dragging his nails along Reiji's shoulders.

"Need what? I can't give you what you need if you don't tell me what it is you need~." Reiji smirked with the purr in his voice when Ruki gasped loudly with the hard thrust to his prostate again, making shivers go down his spine anew. Just as Ruki opened his mouth, panting and sucking in air to speak, there was the loud sound of a door being slammed open.

"Reiji! There's something you need to check out!" That's Ayato.

"Ruki! You here?!" Annd that's Kou.

"Fuck." Ruki looked surprised at the word flying from Reiji's lips when he was flipped over and slammed onto the bed with his face shoved into the blankets. "Be quiet, I'll finish for the both of us. However, you will fucking ride me next time and you'll do it like you damn well _mean it_. You hear me?"

"Y-Yes, Reiji." Ruki stuttered to get the words out, his mind was fogged over with delicious lust as he trembled and moaned into the bed when Reiji began slamming his hips forward hard finding Ruki's prostate in zero time making the dark haired male cry out loudly when Reiji grabbed a handful of his hair slapping his hand over his mouth tightly.

"Shut up! Unless you want them to come up here, you'll try to be quiet." Reiji snarled into Ruki's ear while slamming into him still.

His hips were moving forward with a subconscious action slamming into Ruki's prostate making him cry out louder into Reiji's hand with each hit to the gland as he trembled and his fingers twisted holding onto the bed sheets. He heard Reiji growling lowly in his throat, the sound barely registering over the slapping of sweat slick flesh, moans and keening whimpers leaving Ruki with occasional cries as his entire body trembled hard with each thrust Reiji delivered and Ruki felt like he was going to explode. He whimpered sliding his hand down to his erection and he didn't hear a rebuke, only Reiji's consenting soft grunt, which Ruki shoved the panties down much to his happiness and wrapped his hand around his weeping erection.

He stroked himself fast as high pitched whimpers left his lips behind Reiji's hand and the hold on his hair was growing tighter as he clung to the bedsheets with one hand and stroked his erection with the other with Reiji pounding into him, both of them beginning to growl more consistently and pant louder as footsteps sounded down the hall. Ruki couldn't remember being this desperate for an orgasm in his entire life, he wanted it so bad he felt tears beading in his eyes with the hard thrusts and despite hearing Ayato and Kou shouting for them, Ruki was shouting Reiji's name under the tight hand on his mouth when the door was kicked open.

"Reiji! Didn't you hear us? What the hell are you doi-" The words cut off as Reiji snapped his head to the side glaring hotly at the door, at Ayato and Kou's shocked expressions.

 ** _"GET THE HELL OUT!"_ ** He snarled so viciously that Ayato had a real, genuine shock of fear run through his green eyes and Kou's eyes widened as Ruki snarled loudly at him sounding more like a wild animal than ever before as his body strained tightly against Reiji's.

"R-Ruki, we, um need you too beca-"

 ** _"Both you get the utter fuck out now! Right now! Does it look like I give a shit right now?!"_** Ruki surprised them both by screaming, near _screeching_ , the words as he panted, his hand holding Reiji's away from his mouth in order to scream at them, his blue-gray eyes livid as his body trembled. Ayato and Kou stepped back quickly slamming the door as Ruki breathed heavily, his jaw clenched tightly as he trembled hard when Reiji rolled him over so they were facing one another. He took a few calming breathes as he looked at the second eldest Sakamaki. "Now. Go back to fucking me."

"With pleasure." Reiji's eyes were livid but now sparked with lust as his hips began slamming forward with his hands clenching down on Ruki's sides making him groan, his legs wrapping around Reiji's waist. "Surprised _this_ didn't disappear." His finger traced down the tip of Ruki's erection to the base, following a droplet of precum that was just drizzling from the tip now as he panted loudly trembling just faintly at the touch.

"Shut up." Ruki snarled as his anger sparked but groaned with the hard, harsh slams into his prostate causing goosebumps to rise over his sweat slicked skin and his toes curled slightly as Reiji pounded into him.

Reiji's fangs sliced through the skin around his nipple making him groan arching his back listening to the soft sucking noises Reiji made with each pull of his mouth as he swallowed and Ruki let out a high keening noise. He arched up wrapping his arms around Reiji's shoulders, his fingers clutching at his hair which didn't give him a snap as his body arched and stiffened like a board as, with a hard slam of Reiji's hips, his orgasm hit making him scream with pleasure as his cum spurt up his stomach and chest as he trembled hard.

He gasped in thickly as he clung to Reiji who groaned as Ruki clenched down around him tight making his own orgasm strike and with a final push, his cum spurted deep and hotly into Ruki, who groaned. They both slumped onto the bed, Reiji panting; Ruki, however, had his legs tight around Reiji's slim waist and his fingers still clutched at his hair as he trembled a few more times, his face flushed the darkest red imaginable as he slumped against the mattress and Reiji chuckled gently.

"So. Same time next week then? Like usual?" Reiji questioned making Ruki's lips twitch up slightly.

It was a deal they had, if they couldn't find anyone to do this with them then they'd do it with each other, though Ruki was a natural topper and Reiji a natural bottom, Ruki always ended up on the bottom and Reiji always ended up on top with their arrangements. But, like Kou's desire to be watched while screwing the ever daylights out of Azusa, who needed to watch the both of them in the mirrors and like how Yuma secretly liked being video taped and-Ruki knew it- masturbated to them, Ruki just liked being the bottom once in a while. And the occasional cross dressing. There was also, the touch of roleplaying that Ruki just found fascinating. Or maybe it was the chance to be on the bottom, the no one would ever understand and Ruki was fine with it. So long as he got what he wanted, however.


	24. Your Punishment Is..- Reiji x Ayato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should've said this earlier, I feel kinda stupid putting it in now Dx. Buuutttt, for those who want to see the threesome with Subaru, I'm not sure if I want to make it a threesome or foursome. Decisions decisions, but anyways other than this random sudden note, enjoy the chapter I guess!

"God dammit Reiji!" Ayato's words were gasped into the air, seeming to hang and disappear instantly and give away to his arousal.

He trembled as his flushed chest, the shirt unbuttoned blazer pushed open, pressed to the cool glass of the window tantalizing his nipples making them harden and press near painfully against the window as his legs trembled. School had just barely started when he'd bitten Yui-for the thousandth time practically- in the school and Reiji had taken it upon himself to have Kanato carry Yui to the nurse while he took care of Ayato himself. He smirked as his hands moved sliding them up the slim sides of Ayato's body, pushing the blazer and button shirt up slightly before sliding his hands underneath the material.

Since topping the hell out of Ruki lately, he'd wanted to try this with someone else who topped frequently, so it was only fate and chance that Ayato screwed up in school to give Reiji this opportunity. He leaned forward pressing his lips to the back of Ayato's neck making the red head shiver gently as his body arched, his back caving down as his hips and ass arched back to press to Reiji as his hands cured slightly against the glass, a hiss sounding through his lips.

"You've brought this on yourself. You're so reckless, much like that useless brother of ours, you need a punishment." Reiji growled sliding one of his hands around Ayato's slim waist to his erection straining against the fabric and gripped it tightly.

"You're such a douche bag Reiji!" Ayato, again, gasped out even as he grinded his hips forward into the tight grip of Reiji's hand while he near hummed with arousal.

"Doesn't sound like you truly think that." Reiji tightened his grip on Ayato's hard on so tightly, so hard, the red head cried out loudly, the grip making his legs spasm along with a hard jerk that moved along his body.

"We are in school, idiot. Be quieter won't you." Reiji squeezed the erection so painfully tight Ayato whined and whimpered in what sounded like either pain or unease, his body squirming slightly.

"Th-Then stop!" Ayato turned his head a bit, his flushed cheek pressing to the glass as small beads of sweat formed along his temple and hair line as his green eyes burned to Reiji. "Laito won't like this, Reiji. He'll beat the shit outta you."

"So you're sleeping with Laito hm?" Reiji smirked at the way Ayato's face darkened to a perfect red rather hilariously, his green eyes glaring but Reiji knew that the two triplets were sleeping with one another, after all he did sleep with Kanato, did top him once in a while.

"Fuck off." Ayato growled suddenly making Reiji grin as his hands moved up pulling the blazer and button up shirt off so roughly there was the small ripping sound before the shirt and blazer were thrown to the side on the floor and Ayato's body was forced tighter to the cold window making him gasp anew.

"Just shut up. God, you waste so much time spitting out comments. What if someone walks in now? The great Ayato Sakamaki will forever be known as a whimpering, whining little bitch. So shut the hell up."

Reiji's tone came as a snarl as he yanked Ayato's pants down to his ankles before bending down hooking his elbows with Ayato's knees making him squeal lightly as he was lifted off the ground and Reiji lifted him high growling out in a way that Ayato shivered. He was able to slowly take his hands from the window, this upper body pressed tight to the glass, his hands moving down as little huffs left his lips. His hands found Reiji's pants unbuttoning them quickly and yanked the belt out of the looks holding them up roughly making them drop immediately and Ayato smiled. Reiji wasn't wearing boxers today.

The tip of his erection, however, slid and rubbed Ayato's taint and he could all but sense Reiji's smirk as he moved his hips forward and back slowly, rubbing the sensitive spot with his erection making Ayato shiver. He shifted forward close as possible until his erection slid up against the lower past of Ayato's, just past his balls it seemed, his eyes darkening with the sensation and the little breathless moans leaving Ayato's lips also fueled his arousal and lust. He pulled his lower half away from Ayato receiving a little moan of disappointment before pulling one of his arms from Ayato's knee letting it dangle, the sole of his foot just barely touching the floor.

Reiji moved his hand to Ayato's entrance, rubbing the puckered skin before grabbing his erection in hand and, making Ayato squirm, slowly pushed his hips forward smirking when he lifted his hand and brought it down hard on Ayato's hip making him yelp loudly. He pushed in all the way to the hilt, smirking wider with each yelp and moan that left Ayato's mouth when he slapped his hand down onto the red heads hip hard and squeezed it, digging his nails in painfully before slowly pushing in and out.

"You aren't as dominant as you make others believe." Reiji whispered this against the sweaty skin of Ayato's shoulder making the red head tremble gently and choke on his breath as hands curled into desperate fists when he was shoved forward even more so, until his hips were pinned to the window, his erection burning hot against the cool glass making him hiss.

"Just shut up." Ayato mumbled as he trembled, his legs twitching and he felt an arm hooking around his abandoned leg making him grateful but the position had him open wide and he knew if anyone looked in the window, anyone at all, they'd see him. Like anyone would care anyhow, everyone has sex, it's not that big of a deal! But he didn't, under any circumstance, wants anyone to think this happens all the time.

He couldn't stop the whimpers, the soft cries and moans from leaving his lips as Reiji began thrusting into him quicker and deeper, the soft slap of flesh against flesh was becoming more prominent in the room making him gasp loudly squirming but he had zero room to do so against the window. He whined out loud, shamelessly, when Reiji slammed forward hard just barely missing Ayato's prostate and he shivered hard at the feeling. His hands moved down, immediately finding Reiji's forearms, and promptly sunk his nails into his elder brother's arms as he panted and whined openly, his precum smearing the glass he was pinned against and he turned his head to the side feeling his brother's lips on his neck then the dragging of teeth.

Before Reiji could bite down, however, Ayato struck and his fangs slid into Reiji's shoulder fast and deeply making the elder gasp thickly and tremble with the sensation. With Ayato's head turned the way it was, suckling at the flesh pulling in mouthfuls of blood, Reiji lowered his own head sinking his fangs into Ayato's neck making the red head moan loudly. Thee was the soft suckling noises as both Reiji and Ayato sucked down mouthful after mouthful of blood before Ayato threw his head back jarring Reiji's fangs from his neck as he cried out loudly with a hit to his prostate. His nails dug into Reiji's forearms as he moaned arching and wiggling his hips down panting loudly as he clung desperately to Reiji, whimpers and whines bursting from his lips.

Ayato moved his hips down as he panted loudly, his hot cheek pressing to the cool glass fogging it up with each of his pants, his lashes lowered giving him a tired, glazed look as he panted quickly. He whimpered squirming his hips down as Reiji slammed up into him hard, the slapping of flesh loud in the room over the loud whines and moans. Ayato reached one of his right hand up to his erect nipple circling the hard bud pinching it tight keening loudly as Reiji pounded into him hitting his prostate hard. He moved his left hand down to his erection stroking it quickly, the flesh slick with small running beads of precum dripping down as he moaned loudly.

"Reijii~!" Ayato moaned out Reiji's name making light red eyes to burn darkly with a flare of lust making Ayato shiver just feeling those eyes burning into him. "Please...Please give it to me! Just do it! Come on, I'm so close~!"

"You sound like a little slut Ayato. But I have to admit, it's arousing." Reiji growled the words out thickly as he snapped his hips up quick and fast, his nails digging into Ayato's skin making the red head groan out loudly as his hips attempted to move down.

Reiji slammed his hips up pounding into Ayato as fast and hard as he dared too, the slapping of flesh against flesh growing louder above Ayato's loud moans and little soft wails as nails clawed at his forearms and he lifted Ayato's knees up farther and a bit wider as he pounded into the whimpering red head. He cried out hoarsely himself when Ayato clenched down tightly around him, his legs trembling in a way that gave a sensation that they would give out and he growled loudly. He didn't know why nobody thought to come in hearing the sounds, when he remembered that class was in session and even if they heard them, they wouldn't be able to truly leave class to investigate unless a teacher themselves came in.

Reiji's breath were coming out in soft, quiet shaky pants against Ayato's sweaty back as his brows pulled together tightly with a concentrated look and for the life of him he couldn't shut his mouth as he slammed his hips up, pulling in soft shaking pants through his lips. Ayato shouted with the restless pounding Reiji was giving him as he arched up panting loudly, his nails continuing to drag and dig into Reiji's forearms, the faint scent of blood wafted gently but it was easy enough to ignore as Ayato cried out Reiji's name loudly. He was a quivering, aching and trembling mass in Reiji's arms, his body was strained and tight as he moaned loudly whimpering with the hard thrusts as he clutched at Reiji's forearms.

"Reiji, please, please!" Ayato's voice was thick, hot and aroused beyond belief as he cried out, his brows pulling together tightly when-just at the peak of reaching a climax- Reiji pulled out.

"What are you ** _doing?!_** " Ayato's tone changed straight into a screech as he was put down but he turned leaning against the window, his legs trembling hard as his green eyes flared with a mix of lust, confusion and anger as he looked at his brother.

"You didn't really think I'd let you go to an orgasm did you? That your punishment, you should know better than to be biting Yui like that in school." Reiji sounded efficient, put together, calm and collected but Ayato could hear the hitching in his brother's breath and tone. He trembled whining out loud as Reiji pulled his pants up pushing his erection into the fabric, which looked painful to Ayato, but before the pants could be pulled up Ayato moved forward grabbing his brother's wrist tight.

"Re-Reiji, please." He breathlessly got the words out and with the look of confusion from Reiji Ayato, who normally _hated_  being docile, dropped to his knees pulling Reiji's pants down again and grabbing his erection in his hand stroking it lightly a few times his glazed eyes lifting to meet Reiji's. "Let me. Please."

"You do give just the perfect image of a submissive little thing don't you?" Reiji purred the words out, still feel breathless but if Ayato wished to do this then he'd let him, so he moved his fingers through the surprisingly silky red locks of his younger brother watching as lips parted taking in the head of his erection making him shiver.

He pulled back, however, making Ayato look at him but he moved back to the small table pulling a chair out sitting in it and nodded which had Ayato scrambling over to him. Ayato was normally more dominant, so high and full of himself, but seeing him crawling and holding onto Reiji's knees made the absolute perfect image of a submissive lover. He shivered moaning out when Ayato's lips wrapped around his erection again and was welcomed into the hot heat that was Ayato's mouth and he placed a hand on the back of the red head's head pushing him down further.

He let his head fall back as Ayato began bobbing his head slowly, his tongue tracing up the sides and underneath, how he lapped at the head before sinking back down to teh base with precision and quite some skill. Reiji moaned aloud spreading his knees as Ayato bobbed his head up and down at a more normal, maybe a touch faster, rythm making Reiji tremble lightly and cling to the red locks of hair. It didn't take much or long, however, for Reiji to reach his orgasm for with each bob of Ayato's head and suck of his mouth, lick of his tongue, granted Reiji pleasure he craved as he rolled his head to the side looking down at Ayato, his breath labored again when he cried out just as the bell rang.

His orgasm slammed through him ad he tightened his hold on Ayato's hair clinging tightly as he spilled his cum into Ayato's mouth, the red head moaned and he could feel his throat moving as he swallowed and Reiji pushed Ayato away, the saliva and cum trickling from the corners of his mouth that he tried to lick away made him look all the more erotic. Reiji stood up pulling his boxers up, tucking his now limp cock away, pulled his pants up buttoned them and then he reached down to the floor picking up his belt and tediously slid the leather through the loops and buckled it. Ayato, however, looked like a complete mess. He was trembling hard, his hands curling and uncurling along with his toes which could be noticed through his shoes even; his body was strained tight, cheeks a dark red, his hair messy and his eyes were glazed with his erection still standing up straight and rock hard.

"Reiji." Ayato whined out his name, making a tremble go down his spine, but he just smirked at the red head.

"No. I told you, this would be your punishment. In fact, I'll extend this punishment. I don't want you masturbating, watching _any_  videos Ruki might have given you and I specifically don't want you having sex or anything of the sort for the rest of the night." Reiji couldn't stop his smirk from growing as he looked at the devastated look on Ayato's face. God, his younger brother was so attractively adorable it was hard not to mess with him in such a way. "Don't look so tortured, Ayato. You'll make it through, besides the wait will be all the more worth it. Won't it?"


	25. Time for some fun Subaru! - Laito x Subaru x Kou x Shu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, I procrastinated this chapter soo hard! I did, in my defense, had school starting however, college looking me in the face, I got sick and slept a looot. Plus I just wasn't sure how to go about this BUT I got it done! So praise all the goodness in this world that it's been done!!!

"Subaru! Little brother~!" Subaru cringed gently turning on the stairs slightly, pausing his steps as he looked up at Laito's smirking flushed face as he dashed to him and grabbed his hand in both of his and Subaru had to fight the urge to pull away and deck the red head in the head.

"How many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me little brother?" Subaru snapped out, his red eyes flaring with irritation.

Then they widened when Laito dashed forward pressing their lips together in a deep, lustful kiss that made Subaru tremble and his knees nearly buckle as he reached out unwillingly grabbing onto Laito's shirt clinging to him. When the kiss ended, he felt a little breathless, his lips already swelling a tiny bit with the intensity of the kiss as he looked at Laito who smirked happily.

"You're already getting swoony on me after one kiss? I'd think you were Bitch-chan if I didn't know better~" Laito smirked wider as he purred and he felt delighted seeing a crimson blush spreading over the albino's face.

"Fuck off Laito." Subaru growled shoving away from Laito instead of clinging to him and he, instead, turned going up instead of down and headed straight to his room.

All day- all fucking day!- Laito and Shu had been coming on to him, not that he didn't enjoy it, but they'd all but suck the life out of him by shoving him into walls, pulled close and kissed in such a way it got him excited but then they'd just smirk and act like this was a game. A game! Like him being aroused wasn't anything to be concerned of! He snarled under his breath as he walked down the hall quickly and huffily grateful to get to his room and he slammed the door hard walking to his desk to his computer but was stopped when two arms circled around his waist and lips pressed to the pulse point in his neck.

" _Su-ba-ru~_ " The albino couldn't help but shiver at the lust purr in his ear, hands holding onto his hips tightly as lips press to his neck again and a little giggle was sounded.

"Kou. What do you want?" Subaru sighed out feeling a little blush crawling up to his face as he stared forward but his breath hitched and became thick when Kou's hand cupped his cock lightly making him jerk lightly, aware he hadn't been paying attention the way he should have.

"So cute Subaru. Acting like you don't know what I want." Kou licked the shell of Subaru's ear before biting his earlobe gently and squeezed the slowly hardening bulge between Subaru's hips.

"F-Fine. Just do it then." Subaru mumbled but he felt Kou's chest jiggle a bit with a sot laugh and the hand squeezed his half hard cock again making him tremble lightly for a second.

"Act like you don't want this all you want, you're body's always gonna give it away." Kou lifted his hand turning Subaru's head pressing their lips together in a deep, hot meaning filled kiss when Kou pulled away. "Hey, Subaru how would you feel about a foursome tonight?"

"A f-foursome? Seriously?" Subaru couldn't help but gasp out the words and Kou smiled pleasantly.

"Yeah! I got two others' who are all but into this. Ayato wasn't interested in doing it with the four of us-me and him went to find Ruki and Reiji to recruit them, in a sense- but Ruki, Reiji, Ayato and Kanato are all having their own foursome tonight at our house. Yuma and Azusa are together, Yui might even join them, so there's only four of us left. Come on, it'll be fun and I promise, we'll have just a threesome like your little fantasy wants after this." Kou smiled sweetly and pleasantly while he spoke making Subaru blush hotly and he couldn't deny it was a blush but..something about that was arousing as all hell.

Whether it was the idea of a foursome or there being _another_ foursome and a threesome with people he knew was arousing, he wasn't sure but as Kou began to grin he nodded hesitantly hating himself for the hesitance.

"Who..Who else is going to be part of this?" Subaru mumbled his question as his cheeks burned hotly and his stomach clenched with a fluttering feeling making him feel like a teenage girl, but he wasn't going to lie to himself when he felt excited about this.

"Me, of course, Laito and Shu." Kou rubbed his heel into Subaru's erection, making him moan gently and shiver while bucking his hips into Kou's hand.

"O-Okay." Subaru finally sighed out his consent and he was spun around facing Kou and was engaged in a deep, burning open mouthed kiss.

It got Subaru trembling lightly as Kou's tongue invaded his mouth and he clung to the blonde rather than shoving him away. He had to admit, this was all pretty new and exciting, something he'd never though he'd be a part of and that's what excited him. He moaned gently into the kiss as Kou nipped his bottom lip softly making him blush darker then jerk with a little yelp when two pairs of hands slid up under his shirt and began toying with his nipples in playful yet intentional motions and he let out a little whine when his nipples hardened only to be tugged at and the whine became louder when a hand palmed his crotch. He trembled with his head spinning from the kiss, from the hands on his boy, that he had to break away for what he considered an unneeded breath of air, a little chuckle sounding in his left ear with a giggle in his left and Kou's smirk in his line of vision.

"Wow, I didn't think he'd be _this_  excited~." Laito purred as he twisted and pulled on Subaru's nipples making them harden further, if possible, making him squirm gently and Shu chuckled lightly.

"Don't act like you wouldn't get aroused fast in this kind of situation." Shu tightened his grip on Subaru's erection making him groan out and Kou's smirk widened.

"But of course, little Subaru is just _full_  of sexual ideas, as you know." Kou smirk was wide and undeniably arousingly smug, making Subaru glare a bit but the hands on his body were slightly distracting. "Now come on, take off the layers he deserves that at least."

"Kou..." Subaru snarled out his name making Kou blush lightly and he grabbed the collar of Subaru's shirt pulling him out of his brother's grips, his shirt being torn in half in just a split second drawing a stupidly loud gasp from his lips as the cool air touched his hot flesh. He shivered whimpering gently when his nipples seemed to just harden even more so painfully against the cool air.

"Hush Subaru~ We'll never get to the fun if you keep just snapping." Kou purred out just as Laito had and he cupped Subaru's erection. "After all, you feel fit to burst at any moment."

"Shut up." This time it was a whine instead of a snarl as he blushed hotly and Kou shove down Subaru's pants easily as if they were butter and the cool air made him gasp again and to jerk lightly when Kou pushed him on the bed.

"Now, I think me and Laito should have him from behind, _you_  can have him suck you off Shu." Kou stood up straight at the edge of the bed, Laito on his left and Shu on the right, all three looking down at the albino with a heated look that spread goosebumps over Subaru's skin.

"Mmm that sounds good to me~" Laito smirked widely when his eyes lit up with an idea it looked like. "Subaru! Do you like bondage? I know you must, since you've written about it~"

"Oh? Bondage? I know I got that cock ring from Ruki, he said it'd make things interesting." Shu had his own smirk forming now, his blue eyes piercing into Subaru who was getting a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"That all sounds pretty good to me if I can quote Laito here~" Kou giggled a bit as he smirked wide and the red head dipped his head in what would look like a royal way as he smirked widely. "We can do all of it starting with putting the cock ring on him, then the bondage part and we can have him suck you off, but the fun part is making him cum on his own face. You can also do the same, Shu." Shu nodded smirking in his own way.

"Let's do it~! I'll get the ring~" Laito near sang the words as he walked over to a bag Subaru hadn't noticed and he moved up to the head board of his bed looking up at Kou then at his two brother's with wide eyes. Kou crawled onto the bed while Shu walked around finding bindings.

"Subaru~ I know you think this is much but you'll find this very pleasurable! Besides, we need to put the ring on, other wise you'll just cum all over yourself in five minutes, won't you?" Kou smiled making Subaru shiver and when the bed dipped gently he looked at Laito who smiled crawling forward and as he opened his mouth the ring was slid onto his erection making him grimace lightly.

"Don't worry, little brother. This'll be sort of quick, well maybe not for you at least. We'll just dive right in, after all you look ready enough. We'll be nice though and use lube to make it easier." Laito smiled sweetly as he and Kou each grabbed the albino's legs pulling him to the middle of the bed as he yelped gently in surprise.

He was pulled down only to be rolled onto his stomach and his hands, which had been above him, were pulled to his back and tied together tight enough to be resistant to coming undone with some painful pleasure but not so tight to cut off circulation. He felt the bed dip with Shu's weight along with Kou's and Laito's already added weight.

"Shu~ Wanna get the lube for mee." Laito made the words a gently whine but they made Subaru shiver. He didn't feel but sensed Shu reaching over to the side table pulling out the tube of the lube Subaru kept there throwing it lightly to Laito who opened it with a soft pop.

"Subaru you might wanna stay relaxed, breath out for this cause...well this is gonna hurt like a bitch." Kou looked at Laito who chuckled gently making the albino shiver as the red head spread the lube over his erection and moved forward placing each of his hands on Subaru's ass cheeks spreading them and, with a dark grin, slammed straight into him making the albino jerk and cry out loudly.

"Breath, little brother. Don't clench down so tight, it'll make it all the more painful." Laito couldn't even muster the usual purr in his voice, instead a low growl took it's place as he pushed it all the way to the brim then looked at Kou, who's low rumbling growl was like a little background noise.

"Move over some dammit." Kou snarled the words as he moved in next to Laito, his mismatched eyes narrowed but he made a soft cooing noise to Subaru who was trembling as Kou pressed the lubricated head of his erection against his already filled opening and began pushing in slowly.

"W-Wait! Kou stop it-it hurts! A-Ah! Ngh it's stretching too much it's hurting!" Subaru screamed while trembling hard, Kou pushing in regardless until he was in too the hilt of the albino.

"It's fine~. Come on Shu, join in the fun after all it's your turn now." Laito smirked widely at his elder brother who's blue eyes flared with a faint look of irritation but his pants were unbuckled and the zipper pulled down following with a shove moving the material to the middle of his thighs.

Subaru tilted his head up a bit too look up at the blonde, his face darkly flushed with tears beading and welling in his eyes. Honestly, in Shu's opinion, he had never seen his younger brother never look more damn appealing or arousing as he did right now. Pain was shooting and jolting up Subaru's spine making him whine and keen when Laito and Kou began thrusting forward and it would have been okay if they weren't moving at different lengths which made Subaru jerk hard and his legs to tremble hard in their hands. Shu moved forward, one leg spread out while one dangled off the bed, moved close to Subaru's mouth making it easier on the albino who lifted up off the bed slightly to the best of his ability, since his hands were still tied, as he trembled hard.

His erection, however, strangely didn't melt away with the pain it wilted a bit but it was still going strong surprising him as he swirled his tongue up and down Shu's erection in the way he knew drove the blonde slowly insane before lifting up and dipping down taking in his brother's erection slowly but surely until he began to instinctively deep throat the blonde. His body was trembling in hard, sporadic bursts as Laito and Kou began thrusting into him faster, their speeds slowly beginning to match and he became breathless when they just barely hit his prostate each and every time.

His head bobbed up and down quickly on Shu's erection, blushing hotly as his erection began to throb fiercely and painfully. He embarrassingly squeaked when a hand wrapped around his erection stroking it slowly but with good long strokes while fingers rolled and cupped his balls making him whimper loudly trembling. Everything inside of him was throbbing with heat and an aching that he was near screaming mentally to have satisfied. He bobbed his head aster feeling Shu's hand coming to rest on the back of his head with a low hiss that melted into a throaty growl as he sucked hard before moving up licking the tip and moved back down. He whimpered then moved up off of Shu's erection screaming loudly, louder than ever before, when Laito and Kou both slammed hard into his prostate.

He could feel satisfaction of the accomplishment rolling off the two behind him and they moved faster, slamming into him hard making him whine and moan with pleasure that was so intense that the throbbing discomfort he felt was just a little unnecessary characteristic as he clenched down as tight and as much as he was able too around both of them making Laito moan and Kou to growl loudly. He panted loudly and harshly the breathes hot and quick as they escaped with each slam of Kou and Laito's hips, hitting his prostate perfectly as he felt Shu's hand pet his hair lightly making him blush hotly as he leaned up closing his mouth around the tip of Shu's erection suckling on it with an intensity that made the blonde moan out.

His erection was throbbing painfully and hotly, the ring felt like a solid cut off of all hopes of a release that made tears continuously roll down his burning cheeks when he dipped down on Shu's erection groaning around it. He felt Shu shiver as he began bobbing his heat quickly again, his hands moved between wiggling and clenching behind his back as the tie strained against his wrists with each pull of his arms. He shut his eyes blushing as he bobbed his head up and down, sucking harshly while moving his tongue under and up the side of the blonde's erection when the hand tightened on his hair painfully moving him up and with a final harsh suck to the head on his way off, Shu reached his orgasm faster than Subaru's dizzy mind could comprehend it.

His face, one minute, was burning hot along with his body but it was cool at the same time when cum was splattering onto his hot face. He shut one eye just in time so the substance couldn't get in his eye, but dripped off his chin lightly onto the bed as drool seeped out of the left side of his mouth as he panted. He felt Laito and Kou slamming into him hard, deep and fast making him whine and squirm lightly while trying to clench down again moaning loudly only to cry out when his prostate was continuously missed then slammed into.

He slammed back against the both of them as he groaned, the cum on his face cooling off, shuddering hard when Kou and Laito groaned simultaneously it seemed as their cum filled up Subaru to the brim making the albino's open eye widen into large red circle, the feeling foreign at how much was inside and he whimpered. The both of them pulled out but Kou pushed Subaru's lower half closer to his face stroking the painfully hard erection quickly. Subaru gasped in thick bursts as he trembled, feeling the cu beginning to leak out of him and the stroking of his erection when the ring was slid off fast and he cried out as his orgasm peaked and his cum spurted up onto his face.

"Wow, you are a sticky mess huh Subaru~?" Laito smirked tiredly as he leaned forward straightening his brother's upper body out, his face splattered with cum when the red head leaned in kissing him deeply while Kou kissed on side of his neck and Shu lifted his wrist and, at the same time as Laito kissed down to his collar bone, they sank their fangs in at the same time and in his slowly diminishing arousal he guessed he had one more orgasm waiting for he cried out as cum shot up his stomach and chest before he slumped against the bed tiredly while panting.

"This was..interesting." Shu murmured as a smile curved over his lips and Kou grinned with Laito.

"Didn't we tell ya it would be?" Kou replied with an arched brow before he moved down laying next to the panting albino. "Little Su-ba-ru~ I don't think you've been filled and covered with so much cum have you? You got one experience underneath you belt of experiences now. Next week we'll do that threesome. I promise!"

"....ext....onth..." Subaru mumbled, his face burrowed in the bed as he shivered lightly with the cooling cum on his body.

"Hmm?" Kou looked at Subaru who turned his head looking at Kou with a tired expression.

"Next month. I don't think I could handle a threesome next week." Subaru felt shy and strangely ashamed at saying it but Kou smiled sweetly.

"Fine fine~ We'll do it when you're ready. I promise. Now get some sleep, silly albino, for you look like you really really need it. Don't worry, I'll clean you up nice and good, just leave it all to me."

 


	26. You Know What This Means - Yuma x Shu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Finally updating and I'm not gonna lie, I feel good about updating again! I will do a Ruki x Ayato chapter soon enough though! I'm not even going to lie though this chapter will be kind of short. But for now here's a new chapter!

"Yu-Yuma you c-can do better! I know you can! Mo-Move!" Yuma's glazed eyes lazily moved up a flushed skin, marked with bites and hickeys, to Shu Sakamaki's gaze. He'd went over at a request of the eldest, not able to really decline and hey, he was bored! When he got there Shu gradually got closer and closer, more looser and before he knew it they were in bed, a writhing panting mess together. Now, only now, was he feel such great satisfaction at the fact that _Shu Sakamaki_ was riding _him_  and not the other way around. That was a fucking miracle and dream of it's own! "Yuma!"

"Shut up asshole, you'll get attention in here." Yuma snarled out the words as Shu cried out as he sank down deeper than before his entire body trembling gently.

"D-Does it even ma-mm!-tter? I- Ah!- could careless!" Shu placed his hands on Yuma's chest, his palms pressing against the sweaty skin and loving the friction as his body dropped of it's own accord before lifting up only to drop again in a rhythm that was crazily arousing.

"Whatever. Your brothers' coming in is your fault in the end." Yuma mumbled the words but sighed in pleasure throwing his head back as the sigh ended with a loud groan as Shu ground his hips down while clenching tightly making him tremble.

"Shut up." Shu growled the two words with enough meaning that Yuma smirked slightly at the blonde above him who's lips were parted to allow hot, loud breathes through that turned to pants that Yuma was near echoing. He shifted his legs spreading them wider moving his own legs making the blonde tremble and a loud, surprising whine of need to leave his lips.

"You know I..mmm...never thought you'd be one to be so ne-needy." Yuma groaned the words out as his hips snapped up meeting Shu's down thrust making the blonde let out a loud moan as a little spasm went through his legs that Yuma grinned at.

"I said it once, but shut up. I don't-nn!- to hear you-Ah!- degrading stupid shi- YUMA!" He shouted the name cutting off from his original words making Yuma smirk. He'd thrusted up hard, doing it again even harder reaching his hand out grabbing the blonde's hip tight and ran his finger down the throbbing shaft of Shu's erection.

"Mmmm look who's attitude has changed." Yuma smirked widely and fully, his eyes taking on a dangerous gleam that made Shu's lips twitch even as a shiver ran through him.

"I-I should say the same!" Shu breathed out the words in such a high, exclamation like way making him surprised the blonde was showing so much energy but he smirked knowing it was just always there.

It just came out with sex and Yuma was perfectly fine with that. Yuma thrusted up meeting Shu's drops perfectly again, the pace he took on was long, slow thrusts making Shu snarl loudly sounding like a wild animal but Yuma's finger moved up swirling over the head of Shu's erection collecting a droplet of precum smirking and he lifted his hand pressing his dampened finger tip to the blonde's mouth sliding it through the parted lips easily.

Shu moaned clamping his mouth down around the finger swirling his tongue around the digit sucking on it in a greedy strange way. His eyelids drooped with a seductive gleam as he lifted his hand to Yuma's wrist pulling his hand closer opening his mouth sucking in a second finger as he emitted a loud whimper, clenching around Yuma making the dirty blonde moan loudly arching his hips up pushing in deeply making the blonde above him moan equally as loud as he licked and sucked on the digits in his mouth. Yuma panted openly as he thrusted up quicker meeting the pace Shu was adopting, whines and keens escaping Shu when he let Yuma's fingers slid from his mouth crying out loudly.

"Th-There! Right there, Yuma!" He swore he'd never heard Shu's voice go that high before, sound that pleading or pleasing to his ears. "Yu-Yuma! _**Please!**_ " This time it was a scream that made Yuma groan loud.

"I heard you." He panted out the words moving his other hand to Shu's hip gripping the both of them tight and Shu surprised him when he leaned down slamming their lips together.

He did it so roughly and hard Yuma felt his lips throb lightly with pain but he slammed up against the writhing blonde above him. He then proceeded to slam up straight into Shu's prostate hard and continuously as his mouth opened which Shu took advantage of their tongues meeting and twisting making him thrust faster as he breathed heavily through his nose. He slammed up hard against Shu who whined and slammed his hips down hard in response as he trembled.

Yuma growled grabbing Shu's wrists then twisted his body slamming him onto the bed and held his hands behind his back and spread his legs wide with his knees slamming into the blonde making him cry out ecstatically. He panted openly and loudly, trembling lightly himself as he thrusted forward his breathes growing hoarse soon, his moans and groans strained as all hell as he slammed into Shu. He felt insane, like he couldn't stop and couldn't even if he wanted too, even if Shu for some reason screamed for him to stop he wouldn't.

He just couldn't he loved the constriction around his erection, how fast he could, how _he_  can control the pleasure the one under him felt, the ecstatic pleasing cries. He heard Shu's cries go up a whole new pitch, high and keening, and he slide his hand underneath the blonde grabbing his slick erection stroking it fast in time with his lamming thrusts and Shu cried out his name loudly and without restraint sending pleasing chills over Yuma. He squeezed the throbbing erection in his hand stroking faster and slamming into the blonde hard without a single restraint as

Shu clenched down hard and he groaned hoarsely feeling a coiling heat in his stomach. He hit Shu's prostate over and over, harder until he was pounding into the blonde who was moaning and whimpering with ecstasy as Yuma moaned out loudly. He leaned back on his knees to his heels and Shu scrambled up pressing and sitting back on Yuma's thighs keening out and he let his head fall back to Yuma's shoulder panting and he sank his teeth into his neck. Yuma gasped loudly slamming up hard for a final time before his orgasm hit and his cum filled up Shu to the brim making the blonde cry out.

"Hand! Yuma use yo-your hand!" He gasped out the words reminding Yuma of the throbbing erection in his hand and he stroked the throbbing flesh quick and squeezed it, pumping and squeezing coaxing an orgasm to the blonde who trembled crying out, his cum splattering up onto his stomach and chest as he panted. Then, slowly, he smiled looking up at Yuma underneath his lashes making the dirty blonde blush.

"Wh-What?" He sounded lethargic, groggy with a tiredness that swooped over him.

"I hope you know you've now made yourself an official fuck buddy to me now. You know that, right?" Shu smirked wide as Yuma's face seared a whole new shade of red but his cock twitched inside hardening slightly already Shu making the blonde jerk a tiny bit and smirk even wider. "Well then, I think someone's ready for a round two." Yuma then smirked just as wide twisting the blonde around pinning him down as he hardened all the way inside the blonde smirking widely.

"You don't even know how ready." Yuma growled the words smirking and leaned down pressing their lips together as his hips moved in a rocking motion even as he smirked continuously. The blonde had no idea how pleasing it was, that even if the blonde hadn't said that he would've made this a continuing thing. After all, he had no intentions of ever letting this stop, not when it was getting even better.


	27. Don't Let Shin Know!- Ruki x Carla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I realize I have been gone FOREVER! I'm sure it says the last time I posted or uploaded was in October or somewhere near there right? Well, life has been shitty and been hard and honestly I forgot about this! Buuutttt other than forgetting about this I will admit I lost some inspiration to write out some chapters but I'm back from my long ass writers block. Those that read this, seriously, Thank You! I appreciate the reads, views and comments so I hope those that have read and commented have stuck with this and waited I appreciate it! But here's a fresh, new chapter! Enjoy!

"Nii-san, where are you going?" Carla looked up from adjusting his feet in a pair of boots he always wore as his eyes met his brother's identical golden one, so much like his own, and smiled behind his scarf.

"I'll be back, I must talk with Ruki Mukami and I'll be back in no time." Carla replied as he stood up straight making sure he was orderly before turning, opening and walking out of the front door.

Outside walking forward, the cool air nothing but a cool mist that clung to him and he walked on. He could have taken a car, could have but he didn't want too for this would be more anticipation raising and climactic if he had to use a word. He flicked a strand of pale hair off his shoulder as loose dirt or even loose gravel twisted and crunched underneath his boot. His destination? Just to the boarder of his home, to the slim door that linked his home to Ruki's, where they always met and it was far enough away that Shin couldn't see out the windows.

As predicted, despite the long distance and silence, the door stood out but the figure that was leaning against it with it partially open making it creak gently, made a smile twitch and form on Carla's lips. Ruki smirked widely and openly at Carla, the white haired male walked right up to the door and stopped as Ruki shut it with a gentle click.

"Didn't think you were coming this time." Ruki casually said as he played with the zipper of a coat he decided to wear at the last moment and grinned wider at Carla who was grinning right back under his scarf.

"I would't miss this, you know that." Carla replied lowering his lashes purposely as Reiji walked forward and, despite just being one inch shorter practically, pulled Carla's scarf down and pressed their lips together.

Carla grinned as Ruki circled his arms around the elder's waist tight and in response Carla wrapped his own arms around Ruki's shoulders but not before he slipped his hand between them unzipping the coat. Nipping at his lips made him open his mouth and their tongues met, twisting and fighting until Carla was flushing a deep red and his heart was beginning to pound and his cock was stirring, hardening in his pants as he shivered. Ruki smirked slowly pushing Carla down to the ground, not rough but insistently just enough so he wouldn't possibly be seen as demanding for Carla, submissive as he was, had ways of torturing him.

"You're getting hard." Ruki murmured grinning wide as he reached down cupping Carla's erection making the white haired male moan, his head falling back at the contact and shuddered when Ruki squeezed the bulge tightly and firmly.

"How can I not? You've ignored this for a full month, Ruki!" Carla moaned out sounding anguished but Ruki knew the First Blood was more excited than anything.

"You could've just taken what you wanted, you know. But then I know you and you're worried you'd look like a little slut looking to get fucked right?" Ruki asked smirking wide as he rolled the heel of his hand against Carla's erection making the First Blood' legs to jerk against Ruki's sides hard, where they'd been wrapped.

"Sh-Shut up!" Carla gasped out as his shirt was shoved up and thumbs rubbed his nipples when Ruki leaned down smirking deviously. "H-Hurry this up, before Sh-Shin comes looking for me and-Oh God!" He moaned as Ruki lapped his tongue across his nipples, switching and alternating while grinding his hips up against Carla's tight, making him tremble gently and a low keening noise left the First Blood's lips.

"Don't worry about Shin. You're such a big brother, huh?" Ruki purred out as he grinned nipping at a perked nipple, biting gently then pulling making Carla gasp, his lips parting as he felt his cheeks sear with heat and Lord knows how badly he wished he had his scarf around his face.

"You're an ass!" Carla breathlessly snapped the first thing that popped into his mind as he glared at Ruki who just chuckled gently.

"If I am then I guess we should just move on to the one thing you've been waiting for then, huh?" Ruki gave a wink chuckling as Carla glared.

Ruki unbuttoned Carla's pants, making the First Blood blush bright, then pulled down down to his ankles and pulled them off all together and unbuckled his belt then slid them through the loops and placed it on the ground with a soft thump. Carla shivered as the cold air hit his hot erection, the sensation both good and cold as all hell as he glared at Ruki once again with irritation. Ruki just rolled his eyes as he lifted his hand up and sucked on three of his own fingers making Carla swallow hard.

"W-What are you doing?" Carla asked weakly as he stared at Ruki, blushing dark at the act, Ruki soaked his own fingers shutting his eyes as he did so then pulled them out. A tendril of saliva connected his fingers and tongue together before he broke the line by licking his lips. He then shifted between Carla's legs again.

"You'll see~" Ruki purred as he spread the First Blood's legs then, moving between his cheeks, he shoved two of his fingers into Carla making him gasp loud, the noise choked.

"R-Ruki!" Carla gasped out as he trembled, the fingers making his blood hum through his veins quick and hotly spreading flames of arousal to spread down through his stomach straight to his groin as those fingers prodded and pumped in and out of him, a change for once. Normally Ruki would just slam into him, no warning or apologies, but this was different. "T-Two in...one go-Nnn!"

"Shush." Ruki ordered as he slammed a third finger into Carla making the First Blood's eyes widen into large, perfect ovals of golden as those three fingers pumped in and out of him making him whimper and whine out. He shuddered when those fingers curled inside him then flexed, spreading out making him keen gently when they were pulled out.

"R-Ruki, Shin..." Carla tried to speak but he couldn't, his eyes were becoming misty with tears that held pure excitement and lust. No matter how he didn't want to be in this position if his brother went out to find him, he equally wanted Ruki inside him immediately.

"I'll take care of it, if he sees." Ruki purred moving a finger across Carla's cheek gently smiling at the flushed man.

"B-But you need too-Ah! Nngh oh god!" Carla cried out the words, moaning as Ruki slammed into him straight to the hilt and he nearly sobbed at just how-how amazing it felt! It'd felt like more than a month! Yes, just like the Sakamakis' and Mukamis', Carla did things sexually with Shin but Shin had never, not once, seen Carla in this position.

"Shh, Carla~ Unless you want Shin to come~" Ruki purred as he began thrusting into Carla who whimpered and let out soft cries until he covered his own mouth with his hands, tears welling then slipping down his cheeks without permission as he moaned behind his hands, aware the noises were echoing.

"Ru~ki!" Carla moaned out just how Ruki always said he liked it, how everyone knew.

Ruki growled slamming his hips forward faster, moving in deep the slapping of flesh sounding out loudly as Ruki's hips hit Carla's ass as he thrusted in fast and Carla moaned squirming underneath him. A few rocks pricked the First Blood's back but it was easy to ignore as he clung onto Ruki, spreading his legs wide as they could go on either side of Ruki's hips. He panted fast and loud, saliva rolled down his chin making him embarrassed but he kept panting fast and it hitched when Ruki thrusted in but just barely hit his prostate.

"You always act like such a slut!" Ruki gasped out hoarsely as he lifted his hands up pinching and rolling the First Blood's nipples tightly and hard, making the white haired male wail behind his hands in pleasure.

Carla honestly felt like a female but more than that he felt like he was losing his absolute mind! He was keeping his hands over his mouth tightly as tears welled and dripped down from the stretch but also relief as he moaned rolling his hips meeting each thrust when Ruki sat back on his heels and Carla gasped when he was pulled up with the other. He moaned as he was lifted onto Ruki's thighs, Ruki's cock sinking in even deeper with the new position making Carla tremble as he squeezed his eyes shut tight even as he moaned loud behind his hands.

"Ruki! I-I need too -Ngh!- need to-to c-cu-Fuck!" He cried out moving his hands from his mouth to Ruki's shoulder tightly clinging onto him as his breathes came out in fast pants.

He was slammed up into so roughly and quick that it made him bounce ever so lightly just a bit as beads of sweat ran down his body, forming and moving down creating a light sheen of sweat that mirrored Ruki's, now that he was noticing it. He gasped and panted, dragging his nails across Ruki's back slowly and he wailed when his prostate was slammed into. His boots, which were still on, dug into the ground on either side of Ruki into the ground as if to keep from being launched or even falling backwards as he panted and whimpered.

"I know, I know." Ruki murmured softly like it was a little chant as he pounded up into Carla, who wailed out before Ruki slammed his lips to Carla's swallowing the sound as he moaned and wailed in pure pleasure and clung onto Ruki like he was his very life line.

"Hu-Hurry please!" Carla whined as his toes curled in his boots and his groin burned painfully with a need for his orgasm to come as he panted quick and made soft, little noises that made no true sense as Ruki slammed into him when foot falls filled Carla's ears and Ruki tensed with the First Blood while stopping all movements.

"What is that?" Ruki questioned as his eyes met Carla's bright gold ones but the male, trembling and panting as his eyes glistened with tears, shook his head making a few long strands of white hair to whip around gently.

"No! I don't care but don't stop!" Carla whined out loudly but when Ruki wouldn't move he growled. "Move dammit!" That was a shout, one that echoed and that was something that Ruki knew was never truly good.

And so Ruki complied while scanning around them before sweeping his hands up Carla's sides as he slammed into Carla's prostate over and over making the First Blood moan throwing his head back in satisfaction as he moaned loudly. Ruki wrapped his arms around Carla's slim waist as he thrusted up hard, pounding away with the sound of slapping flesh as just as loud as Carla's moans.

Ruki smiled as he sank his fangs right around Carla's nipple and the First Blood cried out Ruki's name as his orgasm crested up. He clenched down tight around Ruki as his cum splattered up his stomach and Ruki groaned sucking mouthfuls of blood from around Carla's nipple as he filled Carla moaning gently himself. Carla moved back shakily, his hands trembling hard as he moved back but sighed happily as he picked up his scarf, thankfully clean.

"Next time?" Ruki asked raising a brow as he buttoned up his pants then reached over grabbing his belt, his chest rising and falling with his slightly heavy breathes. Yet as the question left his lips he knew he did't even need to ask as Carla smiled pausing in wrapping his scarf.

"Next time." Carla replied nodding as he grabbed his pants pulling them up and on standing up helping Ruki up as well before they turned and walked away. As Carla was walking he sighed adjusting his scarf softly as he walked and when his home came to view he saw Shin standing just at the end of he walk way up. "Shin!"

"Nii-san." Shin looked up at his brother and Carla blinked slowly looking at his younger brother. His face was flushed, his golden eye was darkened with want, with lust and his brows were pulled together tight as he looked at Carla. Then he grinned slowly at first but gained his full grin as he looked at Carla. "I want you, Nii-san."


	28. One More Time~ - Shin x Carla

"Shin!" Carla snapped his younger brother's name out, his cheeks flushed and his scarf was off his face yet again but used to tie his hands together and, with a devious smirk from Shin, had been tied up to the ceiling fan of the living room before the youngest left and whimpered quietly to himself as he tugged on the scarf. He hated whimpering, didn't want too but..well he couldn't deny he was a whimpering, keening, whining, moaning and screaming mess when Ruki was screwing him...

"Nii-san~ I got it!" Shin cheerfully called with a purr in his voice making Carla jerk up from his thoughts staring at his brother as he entered the room holding something behind his back smiling pleasantly.

"Shin, you need to let me go! I'm being serious!" Carla snapped out again scowling at his brother as he clenched his jaw. No way this was happening, no way Shin saw anything, no way he was in this position! But Shin told him he saw everything, that he wanted to be the one to dissolve Carla to a whimpering, moaning mess like Ruki could and that was what led up to Carla being in this situation.

"Nope! I told you, Nii-san, I want you and I'm going to have you." Shin replied grinning at the elder First Blood as he squirmed when Shin yanked a chair over.

"What are you doing?" Carla questioned, on the defense, tensed as Shin placed something down that was wrapped in a towel lumpishly so he couldn't tell what it was.

"Nothing. At least, not yet." Shin smirked but leaned up curving his arms around his elder brother's raised shoulders and Carla narrowed his eyes at his brother but ended up having them flutter shut when their lips pressed together.

Shin had tied him up and left, searching for something for half an hour, leaving him there for what felt like an eternity. But kissing..well that felt perfectly fine to Carla until his face heated up as Shin shoved his tongue straight into Carla's mouth, their tongues tangling and twisting together making Carla huff out soft puffs of breathes. Their kiss sent burning waves through Carla making his once relieved feeling to melt away as his cock twitched hardening slowly making him squirm. He wanted to be the one torturing Shin, wanting to pound the hell out of Shin, wanting to be the one making Shin howl and scream not this way as he whined when the kiss ended with a tendril of saliva connecting their mouths as Carla panted openly. Saliva ran down his chin from the kiss as he pressed his thighs together wanting some friction but Shin wouldn't touch him though his hand was resting on his stomach.

"Shin! Don't!" Carla whined as he tugged on his scarf, staring at his brother with darkened eyes as his fingers twitched desperately and Shin just smiled lifting up Carla's shirt touching the lightly damp skin.

"You've already cum once on yourself, have you? Now I know what you'e really like, Nii-san. Are you sure you're so dominant?" Shin questioned with a smirk making irritation spark in Carla as he shifted to kick out a foot but Shin dodged it. "Poor Nii-san, so aroused and so irritated."

"Shin! Untie me right now!" Carla growled yet the same whimpering tone was still there as he glared at his brother who walked around making his mouth open silently.

"Nope~! You'll really enjoy this, Nii-san." Shin sang lightly as he yanked down his brother's pants then reached out grabbing that item from the table as he spread Carla's cheeks leaning in licking his entrance making Carla's body spasm as he gasped thickly. The feeling was completely foreign, to Carla as he squirmed hating he couldn't move properly. "It's good, Nii-san, that you just had sex."

"Wh-Why's that?" Carla breathed as he tried to look over his shoulder down at Shin who unwrapped the item when Carla heard the sound of a switch and a low buzzing. "What the hell is that?"

"Shh~ Just wait in five seconds you'll know~" Shin smirked as he pulled a small bottle of lube from his pocket opening it with a popping sound and spread it over the vibrator in his hand, his smirk widening as he rubbed it against his brother's entrance making Carla hiss in a breath.

"Shin..." Carla breathlessly growled out his brother's name for what felt like the thousandth time as he tugged on his scarf when he shut his eyes feeling the same rubbing against him making a low shiver run over him.

His shirt rubbed his skin feeling even too much for his overly sensitive skin right then, his erection throbbed in time with his heart beat as he began to tremble ever so gently. He couldn't help it! He felt his cheeks burning hot, his whole body seeming to throb painfully as he opened his eyes gently only to realize he'd sucked in a breath but had yet to let it out and, when he did, it sounded so shaky he cursed himself. He couldn't help himself, he felt excited and aroused, his body coiled tight like a sprig or even one of Shin's wolf's, ready to snap and pounce but Carla couldn't. Or may it was he didn't WANT too, he felt eager as all hell and he found he didn't want to break away anymore and he cursed his inner Uke position as he stood there, his cock throbbing as Shin continued rubbing something against him and he trembled.

He couldn't stop a cry from leaving his lips when something was pushed inside him, well aware it wasn't Shin only to snarl at the deep vibrations moving through him and he gasped. The gasp however melted into a loud, long moan as the device was pushed deep into Carla, the wide girth stretching his inner walls but in a deliciously mouth watering way. His legs trembled badly, along with the rest of his body, that if he didn't have his scarf tied to him he would be on the ground writhing.

"Wow, Nii-san! I don't think I've ever truly seen you shaking so much!" Shin stood up after shoving the device in far as it could go, standing up walking around to look at his elder brother widening his eye for effect. "Nor do I think I've ever see you so aroused before. I think maybe you were made for this, Nii-san."

"Sh-Shin!" Carla moaned out his brother's name, he sounded so needy, so desperate, that he blushed deeply as he looked at his brother.

"Look at you Nii-san! It's so... _refreshing_ , seeing you like this! It's arousing as well." Shin smirked looking at his elder brother who panted openly clinging to his scarf, the fabric digging into his wrists as he subconsciously clenched around the vibrator only to moan in answer. "Your legs are spread so wide, your back is even arched pushing your chest forward, hell your nipples are even hard! I can see them clear as day through your shirt!"

"St-Stop, Shin! I -Ah!- don't like it, take it out! Take it out!" Carla moaned out as he looked at his younger brother, who stepped forward reaching a finger out stroking it down the length of his erection making him whimper bucking to the touch.

"You're leaking everywhere, Nii-san, I wouldn't be surprised if you were dripping onto the floor." Shin purred leaning down onto his knees grabbing the slick organ in his hand moving his tongue out over the tip making Carla gasp as he shuddered hard.

"Stop! I-I'll cum!" Carla gasped out desperately as the vibrations kicked up and he cried out in pleasure only to realize Shin had upped the power of vibrations. "Shin!"

"Don't worry, Nii-san, you won't cum. I won't let you." Shin smirked happily at his brother as he licked up and down his brother's throbbing erection, feeling his own erection throbbing in time with his brother's.

"S-Shin! Please!" Carla cried out when Shin adjusted the vibrator, wiggling it gently making Carla whine.

"Please what?" Shin asked with an arch of his brow staring at his brother who looked down at him, red faced and desperate as he squirmed panting out finally.

"In me! Please get in me!" Carla whimpered looking at Shin as he squirmed and Shin smirked.

"You haven even had it inside your for that long, Nii-san." Shin purred as he pulled from the leaking appendage sighing out through his nose then stood up unbuttoning his brother's shirt throwing it open and pulled it down then off.

"I'm going to seriously kill you, Shin." Carla mumbled as Shin walked around to the back, sliding his hand up Carla's sweat slicked back and grinned pulling the vibrator out only to have Carla whine out loudly.

"What is it? Do you want it in or out?" Shin teased as he put the vibrator down after turning it off then he unbuttoned his pants then pushed his pants down to his knees lifting his arm around Carla's waist to keep him steady. He rubbed Carla's entrance, feeling the slick lube was still in and around enough so it wouldn't hurt, plus he'd only just had sex so Carla was good.

"Sh-Shut up and-Fuck!" Carla wailed when Shin pushed into the elder deeply, his hips pressing tightly to Carla's ass as he whined.

"You're so hot and t-tight, Nii-san!" Shin moaned out quietly shivering in pleasure and felt dizzy with the tight squeeze and hot walls rubbing his erection deliciously as he thrusted forward lazily.

Carla couldn't speak again, even if he truly wanted to, for his head was spinning crazily. He'd only just been screwed by Ruki and now it was his brother, like they'd planned sex timing and Carla couldn't fully grasp yet that his brother was the one inside him and driving him insane. He gasped taking loud breathes as he whimpered when Shin thrusted into hard and sudden, just barely hitting his prostate in that one thrust. He clung to his scarf tightly, his legs and body trembled hard as he cried out as Shin slowly found his rhythm, his hips moving back and forth rapidly, the sound of slapping flesh becoming a more distinct noise as Carla panted quick his cheeks hot as tears pressed to his eyes when he drooled, the saliva running down his chest and dripped off lightly.

"Sh-Shin!" Carla cried out as Shin began thrusting into Carla harder than before, his hands gripping his brother's hips tightly holding Carla in place as he growled quietly. "Untie!" He wiggled his hands as demonstration.

"Fine- nn!- I'll untie y-you!" Shin gasped out gently as he reached up untying his brother's hands and, sadly, Carla slipped forward slamming into the floor for his legs just couldn't hold his shivering body. However, he pressed his legs apart, lifted his hips up and pressed his chest to the floor as he turned his head, flushed cheek to the floor as he stared at his brother.

"K-Keeping going!" Carla ordered weakly, his legs shaking as his fingers twitched and his erection throbbed hotly as his stomach coiled with anticipation.

"But of course." Shin replied grinning after shock wore away as he moved down onto his knees between his brother's spread legs and slammed his hips forward, encased in his broth yet again.

"Mo-move!" Carla moaned out as Shin pressed his hips to Carla's ass perfectly and he smirked when began thrusting in hard their flesh slapping together loud with the hard thrusts.

The slapping steadily grew louder and louder, his hips ached lightly strange as it was but he began to pound into hi brother holding onto his hips as he clenched his jaw but smiled smugly. He knew his brother wouldn't fight him, how could he when he was being offered a fuck? Shin angled himself, hearing his brother hiss in a breath and slammed in hitting Carla's prostate dead on. Carla screeched as flames of pure pleasure and lust ripped through him as Shin slammed into Carla's prostate repeatedly and Carla gasped hotly and loudly as new drool rolled down his chin as he whined. He thrusted back as he mewled in pleasure squirming with each slamming thrust to his prostate and his nails scratched the floor randomly and desperately as if to grab something.

"Shin, I-I'm going to cu-cum!" Carla gasped as Shin sped up slamming hard into Carla, who felt like every cell in his body was humming sweetly with each thrust as Carla whimpered.

"M-Me too, me t-too." Shin murmured against Carla's sweaty back as he panted gently as he pounded into Carla, who suddenly tensed as his toes curled tight and he screamed in pleasure as his orgasm struck suddenly.

His cum splattered onto the floor as he trembled hard, his muscles tensed and he moaned when Shin pushed in groaning as his head fell back gently and Carla embarrassingly mewled as Shin's cum filled him up. Shin pulled out flopping onto his back with a loud thud, the floor solid beneath him even while he felt his head was spinning an his body was nothing but a consistency of heat, air and rubber. Carla, however, had fall onto his front, his hips finally slumping to the floor as turned his head gently staring at his younger brother. His lashes were lowered to half mast as he looked at Shin who looked back at him, a blush staining his cheeks but not quite dark as his elder brother's.

Carla pursed his lips softly before shifting onto his knees feeling like he was made of lead but arousal was trickling in slow despite how crazily sensitive he felt after both times. Then he shifted forward throwing his leg over his brother's hip, so both knees rested on the floor outside of both hips and placed his hands over Shin's shoulder. He smiled bowing his head so their faces hung just barely away from one another's, his hair hanging down like a white silken curtain and his smile turned to a smirk. Shin looked at him curiously blinking as he stared at his elder brother in what looked like innocence.

"One more time." Shin blinked again at his brother's words when a grin spread across his lips.


	29. Do It With Me, Ayato!- Kanato x Ayato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheeew okay. So. This s a long chapter, maybe not so compared to the others, but it's pretty long but it's a Kanato and Ayato chapter! I realized I focused on Subaru and others a lot and not so much on the triplets or Shu, or really Carla and Shin, but I'll be doing a lot more ships and as many as I can think of doing without doing a repeat of one in this story, but I might make a sequel to this though I'm not not quite sure how I'd make a sequel but I can say this nowhere near done yet!

"Come on, Ayato! Do it with me once!" Ayato's brow twitched at Kanato's whining voice, his young triplet looking at him flashing puppy dog eyes that was so out of character for the violet haired vampire.

"I thought you did this shit with Reiji!" Ayato snapped out but sighed when Kanato just pouted softly, sweetly making his heart melt. Vampires, cold hearted as they were, didn't really find thigs cute but Ayato had to admit indefinitely that his triplet was making his very cold heart melt in his chest.

"Come on! Just once!" Kanato whined again as he looked at Ayato, his violet eyes big and shining as the red head sighed loudly propping his cheek with his hand staring at his brother.

"Just once?"

"Just once!"

"Then...Fine." Ayato sighed out the words as his triplet smiled squeezing Teddy and reached out grabbing a strawberry, placing one end in his mouth carefully, his teeth just barely digging into the flesh but enough so that a little tiny drop of the sweet taste welled and he smiled, his sharp canines flashing at Ayato who rolled his eyes.

He leaned forward opening his mouth and bit into the other end lightly aware of how close his face was to Kanato's, their eyes a clash of green and violet, red hair a bright streak against the pale purple hair and they were nose to nose. Probably closer than they'd ever truly been before. Ayato sighed through his nose leaning to the halfway mark on the strawberry, which was thankfully big and Kanato did the same, a small space between their teeth and both tank their teeth through biting and separating the sweet fruit. However, what small space there'd been between their teeth was gone once the strawberry was separated and their lips had come together making their eyes widen.

"The hell!" Ayato had the decency to cover his mouth as he snapped, pulling away as he chewed then swallowed the food in his mouth and Kanato did the same but his cheeks flushed.

"Ayato?" Kanato looked at the older triplet, his brows pulled tight as he stared at the red head who scowled lightly.

"What?" Ayato stood up pushing his chair in, the act over with and yet he paused looking at the purple haired male who looked up at him.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Kanato asked blandly and bluntly, his violet eyes boring into Ayato who was twitched.

"Um, no-I mean shit, we all got some fucked up problems, ask Yui and she'll agree! Why?" Ayato asked stuttering just a bit in the beginning but stared at his brother tilting his head, his normal mischievous look was gone replaced with curiosity.

"Then...Well, why have you slept with Yui, Laito and Reiji but not me?" Kanato asked looking at his brother frowning softly while looking at the red head who jerked a blush flooding his cheeks hotly as he took a step back. "Is there something wrong with me? Is that why you won't sleep with me, too?"

"Kanato, seriously, stop that! And besides, how the hell do you know I got fucked by Reiji?" Ayato snapped angrily but his blush burned his cheeks adding some fuel but felt hotly uncomfortable under his brother's stare.

"It's not fair! You'll probably sleep with Shu, then Subaru, then Ruki, then Kou, then Yuma and then Azusa! Maybe even those stupid First Bloods! Why not me!" Kanato shouted standing up, his chair moving back with a screech as he held Teddy tighter in his arms tight, giving him a childish look but the blush on his face and anger in his eyes seemed to counteract that childish look.

"I'm not going to fuck with any of them!" Ayato shouted back as he glared at his fellow triplet who put Teddy down on the table and clenched his hands tightly staring at the red head.

"Then sleep with me! Right now!" Kanato yelled stomping his foot hard, reverting to childish antics as he stared at his brother who just glared. "Now, Ayato!"

"Or what? You'll tell Reiji?" Ayato growled out angrily, his body moving and stepping forward on it's own and Kanato had to bite back a grin at how it was going now. Just a few more pushes and Ayato would be writhing with pleasure and he'd get what he wanted.

"Yes and he'll 'punish' you again!" Kanato did grin then as Ayato tensed taking another step forward reaching out grabbing his brother by the front of his shirt tightly.

"You little fucking brat." Ayato growled pulling Kanato close, his anger bubbling when Kanato reached out grabbing Ayato's crotch making him jerk, a hiss leaving his lips at the touch as he brought his hand down and gripped Kanato's wrist tightly glaring at the triplet.

"You can do this easily, or hard. You choose, Ayato." Kanato whispered grinning as he squeezed his brother's crotch firmly, like he was cupping a breast or bag of water, something he just had to hold firm and grip tight.

"You're a little bitch!" Ayato growled but felt his heart picking up as blood flowed down to his crotch, slowly making his cock stiffen against his pants as Kanato rubbed him. The violet haired triplet moved forward curving his arms around Ayato's shoulder's, his cheeks a soft red as he rubbed his own fully hardened erection against Ayato making the red head shiver at the contact.

"Please, Ayato. Choose the easy way, I can make it feel good for you too. I know it hurts, I know your cock's so hard it's painful." Kanato murmured as he continued grinding his hips forward to Ayato's making the red head shiver and moan out quietly.

"I hate you, so much right now." Ayato shakily replied as his eyes met Kanato's and he knew immediately he just won over Ayato.

"I know, but you'll feel good." Kanato smiled cutely as he continued grinding his hard cock to Ayato's until the red head was hard as a rock and burning hot, even through his clothes. "Tell me, have you ever engaged in food play?"

"Th-The fuck is food play?" Ayato mumbled as Kanato pushed him to the table, easily lifting up the older triplet like he weighed nothing as he hummed gently unbuttoning Ayato's shirt peeling it off his shoulders and arms then let it drift to the floor, sliding his fingers up his brother's stomach and to his chest.

"It's when you incorporate food with the sex." Kanato replied as he pressed the pad of his finger against the tip of Ayato's nipple making the red head twitch gently and he rubbed the nub, giving it an occasional pinch and tug, until it was hard and repeated the process to the other nipple.

"Sounds s-stupid." Ayato mumbled making Kanato smirk widely at his elder triplet who turned his hot face away to the side.

"Oh? I could show you some food play, right now. I mean I've done it before with many of the other sacrificial brides that were here. You'll enjoy it, Ayato." Kanato airily replied with the same hum in his voice as he trailed his finger tips down Ayato's chest and to his stomach to the brim of his pants, making his stomach convulse as he held back a noise or something of the sort, that made Kanato surprised, then smirk wider.

"And-And what if someone comes in huh? It's the fucking dining room, Kanato. Unless you're a fucking exhibitionist, I suggest we move. Now!" Ayato snapped but it had not heat or anger behind it, just sounded breathless and almost like a moan.

"We'll be done far before anyone comes in. Unless you make it difficult~" Kanato purred winking at the red head who just glared at the turn of events when Kanato reached over holding a bottle shaking it lightly and turned it upside down putting it down on it's top. "Lay back for me."

"Fucking pervert." Ayato mumbled as he laid back taking a breath that made both his stomach and chest rise with the breath as Kanato climbed up onto the table next to Ayato grabbing the bottle again, the chocolate syrup all near the top making Kanato smile.

"I might be one, but you are too and so is Laito~ I guess we're all just a perverted group of triplets huh?" Kanato questioned smiling as he opened the cap with a pop and, grinning happily at Ayato who was staring at him with a curious, yet confused look then yelped when warmish-cool syrup was drizzled onto his skin.

Normally, being cold as they all were as their natural temperature, the syrup did surprise the red head as Kanato smiled. He squeezed the bottle along Ayato's neck across his collar bones and made large dollops on the red head's nipples then made a long thick line of chocolate down Ayato's stomach, around his navel to his hip bones.

He popped the cap closed then placed it down and reached straight down pulling his brother's pants down without undoing the button and let the fabric pool around his ankles as he shivered. His cock stood up straight to the ceiling, the tip leaking clear pre-cum already as he shivered again and Kanato leaned down lapping at the head gently much like a cat, giving a soft suck before lapping again and Ayato lifted a shaking hand, torn between shoving Kanato away and leaving, wiping the chocolate off but also wanting to shove his head down.

"You're such...Mmm~..a fucking pervert!" Ayato groaned out as Kanato dipped down licking the erection then up licking as another drop of pre-cum welled making Ayato breathe out a shaking breath.

"Don't worry, we'll get to the fun in just a moment. I want to have my fun first~" Kanato purred as he got up off the table dashing to the kitchen as Ayato snarled, looking to the dining room door hoping no one decided to come down at that particular moment. Kanato looked around the fridge then smirked grabbing a canister of whip cream hiding it behind his back as he shut the fridge door, the can cold in his hand and he walked back into the dining room, shaking it behind his back.

"I really hate you right now, this isn't fucking okay!" Ayato snarled but stared at Kanato...lustfully? Kanato couldn't describe accurately what he saw in Ayato's eyes but liked it all the same as he shook the can well then smirked widely.

"Close your eyes~" Kanato sang as he popped the cap off the whip cream while still shaking it and, taking a moment to glare at him the red head seemed unwilling, but Ayato actually closed his eyes after a moment and, shaking the can, Kanato smirked pressing down on the nozzle spraying the cold substance onto Ayato's groin making him gasp jerking but Kanato sprayed it on thick, for surprisingly the heat of Ayato's burning hot flesh had actually started melting making the red head shiver.

"You're a bitch." Ayato whispered as his fingers curved over the edge of the table so tight his knuckles turned white as he clung to the table like it was a safety ring.

"So aren't you! Say as many insults as you want, but you know you're enjoying this~" Kanato grinned at his triplet before grabbing his hips, his thumbs smudging the lines of syrup there before sitting up the red head straight, causing the syrup to slide down slowly making Ayato twitch.

Kanato licked his thumbs clean then leaned in licking down the line of syrup on his brother's neck making him shiver and the violet haired male sucked on his flesh thorughly then lapped at Ayato's neck until all that remained was a faint taste of chocolate. He then licked down th line he'd made from Ayato's chest to his hips, starting from the top and moving down taking his sweet time, sucking on the flesh then icking on his way, giving hard suck then soft ones until, muchike his neck, there was the faint taste of chococlate. Kanato lapped at his brother's right hip leisurely, like a cat with milk, closing his eyes as he licked up the syrup then opened his eyes meeting Ayato's foggy green eyes and sent him a wide smirk. His lips were stained with chocolate, a mix of saliva and chocolate ran down Kanato's chin with the amount of chocolate he kept in there, refusing to swallow it quite yet though the taste was so damn sweet.

He leaned up licking the thin lines of chocolate that ran from the dollops he'd made on the red head's right nipple before moving up sucking off the chocolate lapping and nibbling until Ayato squirmed placing his hand up on the back of Kanato's head arching his back slight as his cheeks flushed. He moved to the left one repeating the same treatment, making Ayato moan gently and squirm yet again; as he lapped up the rest of the chocolate Kanato met his triplet's eyes yet again before leaning forward kissing their lips in an open mouthed kiss, tilting his head back gently Kanato transferred the chocolate from his mouth Ayato's.

Ayato, naturally, swallowed what entered his mouth marveling at the heavily sweet flavor in his mouth as he moved his tongue to Kanato's, twisting and fighting as he trembled closing his eyes and huffed out soft pants when the violet haired triplet pulled away. He then moved down between Ayato's legs grinning away as he leaned forward as h fingers leaned forward grabbing the base of Ayato's cock lapping at the head revealing in the sweet taste of the whip cream then dipped licking and sucking down the length, sucking up all the cream before leaning up back to the tip, once the hot flesh was cleaned and engulfed the erection making Ayato cry out, his legs jerking up wrapping around Kanato's shoulders, his thighs against Kanato's ears. The violet haired vampire moved his hands down pushing his pants down, his erection throbbing painfully from his excitement and the noises Ayato was making and he stood up, his pants falling down pooling around his ankles

"No! Go back down!" Ayato moaned desperately letting his head fall back, his chest rising with his pants as sweat glistened on his pale skin and he straightened his head staring at his brother, his gaze glassy, cheeks red, drool ran down his chin and tears even beaded in those green eyes giving him the most attractive look Kanato ever had dreams of imagining.

"If I stay down there to long, someone will come besides this'll feel much much better." Kanato smiled at the panting red head, loving the look his elder brother had and felt a shiver of arousal running over Kanato and, holding his cock in hand, slid Ayato to the very edge of the table making him wobble before thinking it over and pulled his chair close kicking his pants off from his ankles planting his legs firmly but felt relieved having the chair behind him in case he couldn't stand up anymore.

"Kanato, hurry up!" Ayato breathed but he yelled out in pleasure as Kanato slid into him and the violet haired vampire gasped out trembling gently, unused to the clench and heat surrounding his erection like this and grabbed his brother's legs holding them tight like anchors as he gave a clumsy thrust making Ayato whimper. "G-God! Do-Don't do it like that!"

"Shut up! I know what to do!" Kanato growled out as he glared at Ayato who was clinging to the table yet again, the wood creaking just a tiny bit in his tight grip and Kanato let go of Ayato's legs and wrapped his arms around his brother's middle only to feel those legs wrapping around his waist.

He let out a shaky breath then began thrusting forward into Ayato who moaned gripping onto the wood beneath him as he writhed slightly the tears that had beaded in his eyes dripped onto his hot cheeks as Kanato slowly but surely gathered his rhythm and Ayato whimpered out. He couldn't believe this was really happening, he did sleep with Reiji but it wasn't his choice! Laito, well...Laito was a choice of his but still to have Kanato doing this made him...excited. He panted quick making soft noises in the back of his throat as he moved his hips wobbling dangerously on the table as he gripped onto the table.

Kanato moaned thrusting forward deeper as he gained his confidence his arms tight around Ayato as he panted softly, his hips seeming to move on their own to a pace that felt good for him and made Ayato moan and keen out in pleasure letting him know it was good. He gritted his teeth hard as he began going faster but his legs were shaking and Ayato clenched down on him tight.

"Don't do that!" Kanato cried out at the hard shivers that rocked his body, his knees nearly buckling as he thrusted forward but whined when Ayato clenched down on him again, not used to the feeling. "S-Stop!"

"Sit back, then!" Ayato breathed out clenching tight once more making Kanato gasp loudly but he shook his head.

"No! If you don't stop I swear- Shit!" Kanato cried out again, the curse word leaving his lips which made it sound even more wrong for Kanato never swore. He snarled at Ayato who grinned for the first time only to gasp and then wail when Kanato abandoned his safe pace and began thrusting in deep and hard hitting Ayato's prostate dead on.

"Don't! I-I hate you! Don't!" Ayato actually sobbed out the words as tears gushed down his cheeks as he wailed in pleasure, Kanato growling and groaning as he slammed his hips forward angling to hit the red head's prostate each time and neither heard the footsteps walking straight to the dining room. Ayato had his eyes clenched shut, his lashes wet and sticking together and Kanato was panting softly lost in the sensations so neither heard the gasp, giggle or snicker.

"Kanato!" Ayato's watery eyes opened, drool running down his chin and turned his head as did Kanato. Reiji had his eyes narrowed, Subaru was blushing, Shu was smirking, Laito giggling, Kou was snickering while Yuma-just like Subaru- was blushing, Azusa was watching with fascination, Kou was practically panting himself as Ruki smirked and Yui looked to the floor. "We eat there! We're going to eat there for it's dinner and-"

" ** _Out!_** " They both screamed as Ayato tensed, swearing he would murder them if they didn't leave and most grinned as they turned walking out.

"Have fun~" Laito called out laughing brightly and Ayato clenched around Kanato as they eft and Kanato's violet eyes met Ayato's green ones.

"Keep going." Ayato murmured as he leaned forward wrapping his arms around Kanato's shoulders gripping onto his shirt, which he hadn't taken off and Kanato slammed forward again continuing as if the interruption never happened and Ayato's head fell back as he moaned out his prostate being abused yet again.

He mewled when Kanato let go of his waist and moved his fingers up pinching his hard nipples tight as he clenched his jaw tight slamming forward hard making the table shift and the wood to groan. Ayato gasped thickly when Kanato sank his fangs into his collar bone, one arm wrapping his waist as he pounded into Ayato, fingers still pulling and pinching one nipple as he sucked mouthfuls of blood into his mouth. He whimpered feeling his stomach tensing painfully and his cock ached throbbing in time with his slamming heart beat and he whined as he clung to Kanato.

He gasped loud again making loud keening and mewling noises as his orgasm approached and Kanato must have noticed for he pulled back from his collar bone, his lips stained red then leaned up slamming his lips to Ayato's. That was all it took. Rolling his tongue with Ayato's, the taste of his own bitterly sweet blood, the slamming of Kanato's hips and his orgasm crested up. He screeched out as his cum splattered up his body and Kanato trembled as he pushed in deep as his own orgasm peaked and Ayato trembled as he was filled with hot cum. He pulled out falling straight back in his chair and Ayato fell back on the table with a loud power thump, his hips dangling off the table as he whine, the cum already slipping out and dripping tot he floor in perfect white circles as he panted.

"Y-You're such a fu-fucking pervert!" Ayato panted as he closed his eyes, his body throbbing with relief as he let go of the table, the wood splintered and dented making them both cringe. Reiji was not going to be pleased.

"I-I know but you en-enjoyed it!" Kanato replied breathlessly then grinned when laughter bubbled up and he began laughing loudly aware of Ayato's gaze on him before the red head began shaking with his own laughter and let it out, their laughter mingling and ringing in the room.

"You're so stupid!" Ayato choked out in between laughs which just made Kanato laugh harder and they laughed until they practically sounded hysteric. After five or ten minutes they calmed down, chuckling and wiping at tears that fell from the laughing and Ayato stood up only to grimace, the last bit of cum leaking down the back of his thighs. "I'm going to shower."

"I could join you!" Kanato looked eager even as he pulled up his pants Ayato could already see him hardening again and when he grabbed Teddy he smiled both brightly yet darkly making Ayato shiver gently.

"You're going to whether I say no, aren't you?" Ayato sighed out but felt his arousal surging back up when he smirked wide. "Alright. You can join me, but _I_ fuck _you_ this time!"

"Whatever you want, Ayato." Kanato sang lightly grinning and Ayato nodded as he walked to the door, feeling heavy but his cock had other ideas as it hardened with his excitement and arousal. Kanato hummed happily behind him but extended his arm from Teddy and grabbed Ayato's hand humming sweetly and Ayato rolled his eyes but continued on walking when Reiji stopped them. 

"Where do you think the both of you are going? " Kanato ad Ayato exchanged a look, mentally snickering at how Reiji sounded like a Mom when they smirked darkly. 

"To take a shower." 


	30. I Knew You Couldn't Stop At One Time~ - Richter x Karlheinz

The room was hotter than hot, maybe even to hot for liking and the air was to thick and still, even stale and stagnant enough it made throats hurt and mouths dry. Maybe it was a burning heat but as Karlheinz shifted in his bed opting then getting up, his skin coated with sweat that made the sheets cling to him unpleasantly he got up shivering lightly. He couldn't remember what his dream was, didn't know if he wanted to but he felt hot and bothered in the worst ways but more than anything he was thirsty as hell. He walked across his room, his hair drifting like a white cape as he pulled on a pair of pants before creaking open the door and slipping out of the room. His feet barely made a sound as he moved down the hall to the stair case, aware of each and every of his six children sleeping along with Beatrix, Cordelia and Christa. He rubbed his clammy palm over his equally clammy face as he moved down the stairs clenching his jaw gently.

Who the hell was he kidding? He knew why he was worked up, he knew why he couldn't sleep, he absolutely knew why he was hot and bothered. He just needed to get it out of his system and he'd be able to sleep, easy and simple. Even as he moved down the stairs, Karlheinz pursed his lips softly as he entered the dining room before walking to the kitchen only to exit both places feeling just a little confused, wondering what he was looking for or even doing. He walked to the couch they had off to the left side of the large open entry way, the doors big and locked, the area deserted and he sat on the couch blowing out a breath closing his eyes. He needed to get himself under control, needed to fight it back but it was hard and he couldn't stop the urges even if he truly wanted too.

He let out a low breath, his mind speeding at all the possibilities of what he was abut to do, especially in an open area like this but his chest lifted with his breath ad he shut eyes. He kept taking slow breathes feeling excitement curl through him like a smoke that settled into his stomach making it tighten and even lower to create a slow, barely there throb in his groin as his heart pumped. He lifted his hand up to a nipple circling his fingers around the bud, dragging the pads of his fingers and nails across the nub until it hardened and repeated the same motions with the other. He felt a low tremble run over him as he moved both his hands down from his chest to the flat surface of his stomach which twitched and even heaved beneath his hands.

He tried to control his breathing but it was speeding up as he hooked his fingers into the waist band of his pants pulling them down to his mid calf's shivering light with both excitement and arousal, the air refreshing on his heated skin, the sweat seeming to dry but prick as more beads welled up slow. He lifted his heels onto the edge of the couch, his knees near his chest mimicking a position he'd had his wives in once before and once himself, his toes curling into the fabric as he gripped his half erect cock stroking the appendage slow. A hiss left his lips as stomach coiled tight and something so keen yet so much more than pleasure flowed through him as he stroked himself slowly then faster, more eagerly as he panted quick to himself, his lashes lowered with a soft coloring dusting his cheeks.

He blushed, that he could admit alone in the dark, the color bright on the pale coloring that Karlheinz had, lifting his fingers of his left hand to his mouth sucking on through digits as he breath through his nose, his chest rising and falling quick as he trembled lightly forcing his hand to slow with it's strokes, his cock throbbing insistently as blood poured into the appendage even still making it so stiff he nearly screamed at how painfully hard it was. He coated his three fingers with saliva thoroughly as a low keening noise left his throat then closed his eyes shivering and he pulled his fingers from his mouth, a tendril of saliva connecting the digits ad his mouth together.

He spread his legs as far as he could before pushing his pants off, irritated with the fabric, before moving his hand down to his entrance sliding two of his fingers in wincing but a low moan left his throat as his head fell back. He shivered as he moved his fingers in and out of himself, his hand moving to stroke his cock yet again when a low chuckle sounded and Karlheinz opened his eyes sluggishly it felt and straightened his head when he looked up into the dark red eyes of his younger brother, Richter.

"What an interesting sight you've painted for yourself, brother." Richter finally said as he smirked wide as he looked at his elder brother who just shivered panting in huffs softly as he struggled to keep his position, his legs shaking lightly.

"Richter...Richter, help me!" Karlheinz whimpered out, _whimpered_ , as his eyes locked onto Richter's. Golden irises against dark red.

"And why should I help you?" Richter asked as he looked at his elder brother, who whined out from the back of his throat. He let his gaze sweep over his brother; his cheeks were flushed darkly, lips parted with pants, his legs were spread, hand stopping from it's stroking with droplets of pre-cum slipping down the length and his fingers remained still deep inside him when Karlheinz growled.

"Richter, either help me or get lost!" The white haired male snarled out then drawing Richter's eyes back to his and he sighed out rolling his eyes as he walked forward to his brother pulling his pants off his legs.

"Stop being such a little bitch." Richter sighed out but grinned at his brother, who just fiercely glared at Richter.

"Do it!" Karlheinz hissed his eyes flashing with anger as he looked at his brother, who spread his legs wide now that his pants were gone and he shivered.

"I knew you couldn't stop with one time, Karl. I fucking _knew_ you couldn't!" Richter gloated as he looked at his brother, his grin growing but the white haired man just glared as he panted gently.

"And you're a fucking bitch!" Karlheinz snarled as he was turned around by Richter, the tip of his cock rubbing against the rough material of the couch and he shuddered hard clenching his jaw tight against the sensation.

"Say what you please but you and I know it's more than just curiosity for you now." Richter replied sliding his hands down to Karlheinz's thighs then spread them apart wide, so wide that the elder's hips actually ached just a bit at how wide he was spread and he shivered as Richter pulled his own fingers out, surprised he even forgot about his own fingers being in him and whined softly.

"After all it was you, dear Karl, that suggested this. ** _You_** were the first to take action, **_You_**  wanted to know what it was like to be fucked by a man, it was **_You_**  who dragged me to the bed, it was **_You_** who screamed and moaned like a bitch in heat only to make such a mess cumming up yourself. And who was it that came to me just yesterday, worked up and everything, near begging me to fuck them?" Richter grinned as he rubbed his brother's twitching entrance grinning widely and wickedly at the low moan Karlheinz emitted. "True or false, it was _you_ who started all this. Answer honestly, dear brother."

"St..God, stop!" Karlheinz breathed out looking over his shoulder at his brother, his lashes resting at half mass; his cheeks were flushed a deep crimson, his lips parted with the heavy but quick breathes he took that made his shoulders rise and fall.

The sight was truly one to memorize, to burn into the mind, for Karlheinz was a cold ass man every minute of every day and that's what made this sight even more precious, at least to Richter. He was told by Cordelia, that not even Karlheinz got flushed, sweat or moaned when they conceived the triplets, Christa and Beatrix both said the same; Karlheinz was like an ice sculpture during sex. Yet here he was, squirming and panting, moaning and whining out for Richter, anything but an ice sculpture, he was moving and flushed; he was a ball of lust and arousal just holding onto a thin string.

"True or false!" Richter shouted lifting his hand and slamming it down slapping Karlheinz's ass hard making him yelp loudly in surprise and turned his head away pressing his forehead to the couch clenching his jaw so tight his teeth ached as his brow twitched with irritation.

"T-True." He finally whispered as he dug his nails into the fabric of the couch deeply as he trembled feeling Richter pushing the tip of a finger into him making him whimper.

"What?" Richter was enjoying this and Karlheinz growled out through his gritted teeth as he was turned roughly then shoved back onto the couch roughly, shivering at the fabric rubbing his sensitive, damp skin as Richter spread his legs apart again moving between them, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"TRUE! I said it's tru-Nnn!" His snarls choked off with a keening noise as Richter shoved into him, slow but deep until his hips met Karlheinz's ass making the white haired male moan loud and long, his toes curling tight. He used this to kick off a pillow, his arms long enough to reach around Richter and grabbed a slim vibrator, the one Karlheinz kept hidden in a secret compartment of the couch he made and smirked.

"There ya go~" Richter lightly sang as he began pulling his hips back then forward creating a light slapping sound as he thrusted. He kept moving, picking up from his slow speed, moving up to a faster regular rhythm when pushing into him he gasped feeling something. "Oi!"

"Yes~?" The white haired male smirked pushing the vibrator deep into Richter, who trembled clenching his brother's hips tight in his hands.

"You asshole!" He hissed out glaring at his elder brother before hooking his elbows with Karlheinz's pulling him close making the white haired male whine. "What the utter hell do you think you're doing?"

"Don't worry, I only thought- nn! - of you~ It only seems fair~" Karlheinz both whined yet purred out softly as he curved one arm around Richter's shoulders as he began moving his hand sliding the vibrator in and out of Richter only to use his thumb nail to turn the device on making Richter shiver.

"You kinky little fuck~" Richter smirked at his brother who wiggled his hips in answer as the vibrations moved through Richter deeply making him shiver again biting back a moan as he thrusted forward hard making an actual squeak fly past Karlheinz's lips.

Richter smirked widely thrusting into Karlheinz again hard, continuing the hard thrusting making the white haired male to moan letting his head drop back as Richter slammed into him, the pleasure buzzing and attacking his senses like bees as he panted digging his nails into Richter's shoulder deeply while moving the vibrator, pumping it into Richter in time with the thrusts making Richter moan gently. He arched his hips slightly a whine flying past his lips as he slammed the vibrator into Richter, trying to keep the same pace but it was hard as Richter slammed into him fast and hard, much faster than Karlheinz could move his trembling hand. He cried out when Richter pinched a nipple hard between his fingers rolling the hardened nub between his pointer finger and thumb tightly, his hips slamming into the white haired male.

The sound of flesh lapping hard and loudly was barely registered over the pants, whines, whimpers, moans and groans as Karlheinz clung to his younger brother his jaw clenched tight yet again. Richter was trembling from the slamming of the vibrator as he thrusted deeply into his brother who wailed out loudly when he slammed straight into Karlheinz's prostate. He grinned leaning down slamming into the spot over and over, pounding and grinding into his prostate making Karlheinz pant and writhe underneath him, his back arching as he cried out with the hard thrusts slamming into him and into his prostate stimulating the pleasure to a burning point.

"Thi-This is all your fa-fault!" Karlheinz wailed as his breathing hitched matching Richter's, who growled low in his throat slamming his hips up nailing Karlheinz's prostate over and over, delighting in the tight squeezes his brother delivered.

"Shut up! Or you'll wake every damn body up!" Richter hissed as he slammed into his brother, his hips aching softly from the intensity but it just doubled up into pleasure as Karlheinz panted openly and loudly, his hand pausing leaving the vibrator in place just against Richter's prostate, the vibrations being upped making Richter hiss again.

"D-Don't care! Don't care! Don't care! Don't CARE!" Karlheinz chanted in time with Richter's thrusts as he clenched around his brother wailing out at the end of the sentence as he felt his stomach tensing up like a fire was eating away at his stomach and groin.

Richter snarled out as he slammed into Karlheinz was squirmed whining and whimpering out his name in such a way he clenched his jaw tight. His own orgasm was cresting up as he pounded into his brother twisting Karlheinz's hips with a thrust making him cry out loudly and he groaned nearly keening as the vibrator hit his prostate repeatedly. Karlheinz mewled out clinging to Richter as he started gritting his teeth painfully hard as he panted through his clenched teeth. He whined curling his toes tightly as he threw his head back nearly roaring as his orgasm burst through his body and his cum splattered up his sweat slicked body as he gasped loudly, his vision dark with stars and his head spun crazily. He was only faintly aware of Richter reaching his own orgasm, his cum filling up Karlheinz to the brim with the sticky hot liquid.

"I-It's hot.." Karlheinz whined out sitting up as Richter sat back against the other side of the couch pulling out the cursed vibrator as he panted lowly with his brother. He shivered feeling the cum trickling out of him onto the couch and he rolled onto his knees, the cum now running own his thighs as he leaned toward Richter.

"What now?" Richter murmured with a crooked grin as Karlheinz leaned forward pressing a finger to Richter's grinning bottom lip as he began smirking himself.

"Kiss me."

"With pleasure~"


	31. Damn you, Azusa! - Azusa x Kanato

Blah blah blah, math, blah blah blah, areas and dimensions, blah blah blah, geometric sizing, blah blah BLAH! Kanato held his pencil tight in his fingers though it was slightly difficult with his hand shaking like it was as his cheeks flushed. He was currently in his math class, holding Teddy on his lap, his eyes on the board watching numbers being scrawled out as he whined low and quietly in his throat only to shut his eyes when he couldn't focus. The nails of his left hand dug deep into the fabric of Teddy's side as his body quivered gently, sweat beading along the top of his forehead just under his hair making little strands cling to his skin. How did it lead up to this? Well he and Azusa were talking, Kanato sitting on the ledge railing of a small balcony and Azusa leaned against it, both of them talking about who could spend the most time with their brothers and the one who couldn't handle it would have a vibrator shoved in their ass for the entire day- a SCHOOL day no less. And guess who lost? Kanato.

"Kanato, are you okay?" Yui, who sat next to him, looked at him with her large pink eyes but he felt strangely annoyed as he looked at the blonde.

"I'm fine!" He hissed back as he shifted gently then looked back to the board clenching his jaw tightly as he wrote down notes but his hand shook enough that it was hard fo him to force his fingers to move and write.

The muscles in his body were all twitching underneath his skin in sporadic bursts,his back was tense and rigid with his shoulders, the muscles in his lower back twitched along with the inner walls of his entrance around the vibrator and his legs trembled in soft bursts, feet twitching and tapping softly with an urge to get up and go, his fingers twitched either wanting to hold the desk or yank his hair with this insane feeling. He trembled gently as his brows pulled together tight fighting to keep his breathing normal, taking deep breaths through his nose and squeezed his thighs together tight only to result in a hard shudder making him bit the inside of his cheek to keep from gasping.

His cock strained against his fly as he shifted making the vibrator slip deeper, if possible, making him tense as the tip of the device shifted upwards as well, some few pushes away from his prostate. If it hit his prostate there was no damn way he'd keep from wailing like a cat in heat. He used Teddy as a cover as he rubbed and squeezed his thighs together giving a delicious friction to his throbbing length only to place his hands in his lap, kneading at the throbbing organ hoping this could be enough, that once he reached an orgasm he'd be fine but that was a weak hope. He panted softly as he bowed his head, clenching his jaw as he continued pressing and kneading making a mewl slid from his lips.

He felt like his entire body was throbbing, his cells screeching with the pleasurable torture as he gripped his erection tight rubbing with his heel panting quick and light to himself as he trembled closing his eyes tight. He needed to stop, he knew if he didn't he'd get caught but it felt too good...

"I need to go to the rest room!" He gasped out holding Teddy over his crotch as he jumped out of his seat before dashing away nearly sobbing with pleasure at the way the vibrator rubbed and bumped gently inside him with his fast movements.

He was out the door before the teacher could even take a breath to reply and even if the teacher wished too, he was already down the hall turning the corner, his foot steps loud against the tiled floors straight to the bathroom his panting now loud and unhindered letting air flood into hi chest as he swallowed thickly upon entering the bathroom. He shut the door behind him, then with a quick sweep of the room, confirmed he was alone before he put Teddy down on the sink, smiling to himself then turned away facing the wall. He pressed the clammy palm of his left hand against the wall loving the coolness against said palm as he unbuttoned his pants with his right hand and began shoving them down, which is not that easy with one hand, wiggling his hips to get them down faster which helped. When they were down he bent over slightly reaching down to his ass, his nails scrapping the end of the vibrator then grabbed it tight with the pads of his fingers and began to pull it out when a hand clapped onto his wrist.

"What...are you...doing?" Azusa's slow voice entered Kanato's ears and he whined when he turned his head looking up at Azusa.

"Take it out! Take it out of me!" Kanato whined feeling tears beading his eyes already, his frustation climbing and his pleasure making his head spin crazily as he stared at Azusa.

"It hasn't...been...a full day...yet, Kanato." Azusa grinned at Kanato even so as the violet haired vampire squirmed mewling softly as Azusa gripped his wrist tighter using his hold to move the vibrator, sliding it forwards and backwards into Kanato making him moan out, his legs trembling.

"Sh-Shut up!" Kanato snapped out huffily as the vibrator was pushed in deep then out so the tip just barely penetrated him then deep inside again in a pace so maddening his knees nearly buckled.

"It's only...been four...classes. It's not even...lunch yet." Azusa mused slowly as he kept sliding that vibrator into Kanato then pulled it out making the violet haired vampire cry out, trembling as he pressed his palm desperately to the wall as if to keep from falling down.

"Y-You're the one who to-took your swe-sweet time putting i-it in there this mo-morning!" Kanato mewled out as he panted looking over his shoulder and his face was truly something to be admired; his lashes lowered, lips parted as he panted, his big violet eyes shimmered softly, his body trembled and his hips were jutted back causing his back to dip forward as his knees trembled gently and his skin began to shimmer gently with sweat. He truly was a shota boy, in and of itself and that's what made Azusa grin.

"You're...such...a...shota." Azusa murmured stepping forward, his bandaged arms curving around stroking up underneath Kanato's shirt to his chest, circling his fingers around a nipple making the violet haired vampire tremble gently.

"I said shut up!" Kanato whined even as his hips moved back pressing against Azusa who grinned again pulling off the blazer then followed it with his white button up shirt, only deciding to leave the tie on then turned Kanato.

He smiled caressing the back of his hand down Kanato's hot cheek even as he lifted up Kanato with his other arm while stepping between his legs. He dropped his hand from Kanato's hot cheek moving it down instead to roughly grab the violet haired vampires ass cheek hard making him whine loud throwing his head back. He shivered as he kicked his pants off then slid his hands between them unbuttoning Azusa's pants as he trembled. Azusa leaned down to Kanato's nipple attacking the bud with his tongue, lips and teeth making fingers twine into his hair tight and Kanato's low moan sounded as he bit into the bud. Kanato whined again as he clung onto Azusa's hair as his mouth attacked his nipple making his breath hitch and his legs to curl around Azusa's waist. Azusa rolled his tongue over the nipple, lapped at it and bit hard then pulled back, a sting of saliva connecting his tongue to the perked red nipple.

"You make...such arousing...noises~" Azusa purred softly as he looked at Kanato from under his lashes grinning as he then turned to the left nipple preceeding to use the same treatment as last time making Kanato squirm mewling softly.

"In! In me! Get in me, Azusa now!" Kanato shouted as the soft sucking noises filled the room due to the attack on his nipple as he shivered arching his back and untangled his hands from Azusa's hair leaning down shoving the other's pants down hard making Azusa gasp at the cold air on his lower half, especially on his hot, hard cock. "Come on!"

"Naughty~ What if...someone walks...in on us?" Azusa questioned but was spreading Kanato's ass cheeks apart and pressing to his entrance rubbing his throbbing cock against Kanato who mewled out clinging onto Azusa's uniform.

"Who the hell cares?" Kanato breathed out as he arched his hips forward, his body trembling as he panted quick and cried out when Azusa pushed half way into him, Azusa groaning at the tight squeeze and feel of those inner walls rubbing and holding him tight in such a heat.

He spun Kanato around, pressed he violet haired vampire's chest to the cool walled as he gripped his hips slamming into him ragging moans out from the both of them the soft slapping of skin against skin adding a sort background noise as Azusa dug his nails into Kanato's flesh. He felt his own sweat pricking against his skin and beading along the tip of his forehead and temples as he clenched his jaw tight pounding into Kanato, some part of his mind screaming to be deeper, to go harder, but Kanato was loud already and Lord knows what'd happen if a teacher or something came in but then that...he felt a shiver run down his spine. Some part of that felt arousing, more arousing then the situation at hand, which made it easy to sort of grasp at that moment why Kou got off on someone watching them but it wasn't Azusa's thing in the end. But for right now...well that was adding on to his arousal. He clenched his jaw tighter leaning forward, his chest pressing to Kanato's back leaning his arms up and pressing his forearms to the wall as he finally slid in deeply all the way into Kanato making him wail trembling.

"A-Azusa! S-So deep! So deep i-in me!" Kanato wailed as he panted loudly, his flush cheek to the cool wall giving him shivers as his body twitched, his lashes lowered as drool ran down he corner of his mouth, his lips felt dry fro the air rushing in and out of his mouth but it was easy to ignore as he trembled mewling softly at the fill and stretch.

"W-Warm! So warm...and ti-tight...God! So hot!" Azusa panted out as he thrusted into Kanato, leaning his weight onto his forearms while he panted against Kanato's ear, making the violet haired vampire tremble at the warmth puffing into his ear.

"Is he hot?" Azusa growled turning his head only to regret it as he paused mid thrust making Kanato wail out at lack of movement. Azusa's gray eyes met Ruki's smirking blue-gray ones and felt a shiver running down his spine over and over, like someone place an electric current along his spine.

"Ruki." Azusa murmured out his elder brother's name, Kanato twisting his head to stare at Ruki as well before a low growl left his throat.

"Go away! You're not needed here! Go the hell away! Get out!" Kanato shouted as he narrowed his violet eyes on the Mukami who just shrugged, grinning pleasantly at his younger brother and Kanato.

"Alright. I'll go, but Azusa you'll see me directly after." Ruki replied easily, lightly, even playfully it felt as he walked to the door letting out a few whistling notes as Kanato and Azusa's violet and gray eyes watched the elder Mukami leave.

"What the hell..." Azusa murmured the words shifting the air and Kanato, his eyes boring into Azusa, burned hot like twin violet flames of lust.

"Keep going, before next class." Kanato ordered before he turned around shivering when he got an idea, his eyes widening and he grinned. "Hang on actually." He slid away, his legs twitching as Azusa slid out and he walked to the sink, picking Teddy up walking over and, as much as he despised it, placed him on his discarded pants.

"What are...you...doing?" Azusa questioned as Kanato, his chest rising and falling as his blazer slipped off his shoulders falling with a whisper to the floor, placed his hands on the sink straight in front of the mirror, his cheeks flushed deeply as he stared at Azusa through the mirror while arching his hips up.

"Now you can continue~" Kanato giggled happily as he stared at Azusa's sudden red cheeks, his jaw dropping gently as he stared. "Kou told me you like watching getting fucked in the mirror but what if YOU'RE the one fucking and watching?"

"You brilliant...little shit." Azusa breathed out kicking his pants from his ankles as he walked forward up behind Kanato, grabbing his hips tight and with a twist of his hips, he was sheathed all the way in yet again within Kanato and the violet haired vampire moaned closing his eyes while tightening the grip on the sink.

"I know~" Kanato moaned out as Azusa began slamming his hips forward, his cheeks flushing as he looked straight into his own eyes in the mirror feeling excitement blooming in his stomach.

Kanato cried out arching back as he clung to the sink tightly, his knuckle turning white with his grip as the drool ran down his chin, his breathes hitching and picking up yet again as he shuddered with the hard thrusts as his face burned hotly. Azusa would honestly lean down and bit into Kanato, mark him in anyway but he couldn't tear his eyes from the mirror, couldn't look away as he slammed into Kanato while tightening his grip on his hips while staring at their reflection, into his own eyes and watching his hips moving, working and pounding into Kanato  as he panted out soft. Kanato looked up, his hair stuck to his face in thick violet strands as his identical colored eyes lifted, foggy and rippling with lust, met Azusa's in the mirror and he smiled with a twitch of his lips. The slapping of flesh was just as loud as if Azusa was just slapping the violet haired vampire with the palm of his hands, the gasps equally loud until they became high pitched with the close thrusts to Kanato's prostate.

"Find it! Hit it! Ma-Make me scream right n-now!" Kanato gasped out highly as leaned his upper body up, his nipples perked and hard from the cold sink and Azusa's teasing, his body was trembling hard with pleasure only to screech out ending it with a loud gasp as Azusa drilled into his prostate.

"You're going...to make...someone...come in here...again." Azusa said lazily as he looked into the reflection feeling his stomach tightening and he bowed his head slightly as he slammed his hips forward and hard, curling his toes tight as sweat began dripping down his forehead and face lightly, made his shirt cling to his arms and shoulders as he panted louder to himself their gasps, pants and moans filling the room making it feel more filled.

"Az-Azusa!" Kanato howled out the other's name like it was the one word he was capable of knowing, his breathes fast and heavy as sparks shuddered through Kanato's blood speeding through to his stomach making it coil with a hot burning sensation that settled into a deep, insistent heat that burned downwards to his groin making him whimper as his stomach clenched tight again and he threw his head in pleasure crying out. "A-Azusa! Ah! Ah! S-So good! Deep! S-So good! Ahn!~ M-More, gi-give it to me! Nnn!"

"I will," Azusa murmured meeting Kanato's violet eyes in the mirror as he slammed into Kanato, his hips working faster and harder with a desperate edge making Kanato mewl.

His knees actually buckled making Azusa's eyes widen and he readjusted his grip on Kanato's hips keeping him up right even if his legs trembled hard with the rest of his body as he clung tightly to the sink, his nails actually dragging against the smooth surface of the sink as he gasped panting thickly as he shivered. He lifted the Sakamaki onto the small sink, a whine flying past the violet haired vampire's lips as he was put up, his burning erection pressing against the cold faucet that made him cringe before it melted into a moan as Azusa began slamming into Kanato again, dipping his hips down gently as Kanato clung to the sink as he panted shivering hard. He mewled when his prostate was slammed into again and again, his legs spasming with each slam to the gland as he gasped arching his back when fingers moved up pinching his nipples tightly.

"Watch the mirror." Azusa murmured as he twisted and pinched then rubbed the violet haired vampire's nipples making whimpers and mewls spill past his lips.

"Watching! I'm watching! Ah! Nnn! Uhn, keep going I-I'm so cl-close! So-So close! Mmm! Little more!" Kanato cried out as his back bowed, the pants leaving his lips erreactic and more sharp-more uneven as he squirmed against Azusa chosing to lean back finally, his back pressing to Azusa's chest as he shifted his rubber like legs up, pressing his feet to he wall while lowering his shoulders and turned his head to the side giving Azusa a clear view.

"So goddamn...needy...but so...Mmm...good!" Azusa exclaimed softly as he went at his top speed, his legs braced even with the shudders running down his back making his legs shake lightly. He slammed into Kanato, who wailed arching his back up huffing out breathes as the violet haired vampire dug his nails into his skin then dragged his nails up his own thighs adding sparks to his own pleasure and Azusa watched the deep, red marks appearing on Kanato's thighs shivering gently.

"It's so -Uhn!- close! Little more! Little More! Ah! Mnn! Mo-More Azusa!" Kanato wailed as tears bloomed in his eyes, the pleasure was so intense that Kanato couldn't stop them from forming when they rolled down his cheeks as he met Azusa's eyes in the mirror as he panted fast, his body trembling hard. "Harder Azusa!"

"So...loud!" Azusa mumbled againt Kanato's shoulder blade but slammed his hips to Kanato's ass over and over, the slapping of flesh were rewarded with tiny stings but, with a smirk, Azusa knew exactly what could drive the violet haired vapire to edge.

"Azu-Azusa ma-make me cu- _ **Azusa!**_ " Kanato screeched Azusa's name out as the male sank his teeth into the flesh of his shoulder blade making him shudder arching up with a scream of pleasure clenching down tight.

His orgasm crested and bloomed, hot and fierce as his cum splattered up his stomach in thick lines as he gasped in a high pitched tone as he clawed at his thighs, the same high pitched tones making him sound like a female as the tears dripped down his cheeks and Azusa groaned pushing in deep, cumming harder than he ever thought he could as he listened to Kanato's sounds, all the while his eyes locked on the mirror as he gasped softly himself. He pulled out actually falling to the floor and Kanato fell with him, both loud sounding thumps that would call for alarm yet it was far from their minds as Kanato panted, his head tilted to the side the drool starting to dry on his chin even as his tears leaked down, his legs spread open still as his chest rose and fell with the heavy breathes as he shuddered.

"T-That was really good!" Kanato breathed out as his hand touched his stomach making him wince at the cooling cum on his stomach as he looked at Azusa, who's eyes were shut with his arm slung over his stomach while he panted as well but opened his eyes slowly looking back at Kanato and smirked.

"We should...make bets...more often." Azusa murmured back with his smirk curling wider as his lashes lowered hearing the school bell. "Do you...think anyone...heard us?"

"Probably, we weren't quiet in the slightest bit." Kanato replied with his own grin growing as he looked at Azusa when he shifted up onto his hands and knees his cock twitching, slowly hardening when  blood began to pool and spread down to his groin yet again as he grinned wide. "So let's give them another round to listen too~"


	32. I Promise You'll Like It! - Kou x Yuma

"Come onnnn, Yuma! Just go along with it!"

"Piss off!"

"Yuma, just do it!"

"Fuck you!"

Kou sighed out staring at his brother. His eyes were narrowed angrily with a clenched jaw, his cheeks burning a deep crimson as he twitched gently. Kou sighed holding a tail plug in his hand as he scowled playfully at his brother who was glaring angrily. He jumped on the bed on his knees perfectly, smiling as he kept the plug held tight in his hand and he lowered his lashes softly at Yuma while lifting his free hand curling the tail of the plug around his fingers as he grinned widely. Yuma clenched his fists tight as he growled low in his throat at Kou but watched the fingers curling around the tail in such a way that even Yuma had to admit to himself it was pretty erotic looking. But still, pet play? Was that something he could really do?

"Come on, Yuma! I know you can do it!" Kou cooed as he removed his fingers from the tail to wave it in low arches as he grinned. "Do it once with me and you won't have to do it again~"

"Why don't you go and do this with Subaru!" Yuma snapped as he moved up on his own knees glaring at his brother who just sighed as if forlornly.

"Reiji is buying a chastity cage for my poor baby albino, to keep him from being so aroused and masturbating so much. My poor baby~" Kou faked a pout as he sighed out the words pressing a hand to his cheek but his cheeks were flushed at the thought of Subaru in a chastity cage.

"You're a pervert, I bet it was you who suggested it to Reiji to do it!" Yuma growled as he stared down at the tail plug a bit hesitantly, wanting to say yes to get it over with but not wanting to make it easy just like that as he shifted.

"Maybe~ But my poor albino baby is SO horny lately, I don't have so much time to satisfy him! It's not fair for him to touch himself or have someone else screw him when I could when I have the time-so chastity cage it is!" Kou replied in a cheery tone as he giggled lightly his cheeks remaining a soft pink as he looked at Yuma and adjusted the tail plug in his fingers. "Come on try it just once!"

"If I..I try it once, you'll leave me alone about it?" Yuma asked even as his cheeks flushed as he stared at the plug and Kou nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! I'll leave you alone about this if you do it just once with me! But Ruki is going to help with a little something something as well~" Kou sang softly as he grabbed Yuma's hand pulling his arm across his chest as a way to get the dirty blonde to turn around and Yuma sighed out but turned, leaning forward onto his hands and knees.

"Just get it the fuck over with." Yuma mumbled as he felt Kou pulling his pants down to his knees and could practically feel Kou's beaming smile like it was his very own making him sigh out.

"But you'll have to act like a little puppy, Yuma! It'll be fun, I promise! I know you'll like it! I can let you put it in yourself, if you like." Kou tilted his head at the back of his brother's head seeing a little shiver run over his brother.

"Just fucking do it!" Yuma snarled even as his fingers twisted into the bed sheets clinging to the fabric turning his head to shoot a glare at Kou before looking away as Kou rolled his mismatched eyes but reached over to his bedside table pulling out a tube of lube, lubing up the plug but being sure not to get anything on the tail.

He rubbed any excess lube onto his fingers and rubbed it onto Yuma's hole making him shift in a little twitch as it was rubbed. He hissed in softly clenching his jaw tightly as Kou pushed in the plug deep as it could go and he fought a shiver as the fur of the tail tickled the sensitive flesh and he blushed. Yuma clenched his jaw tight before sitting up onto his knees, frowning softly at the feel of the plug but reached behind touching the fury item blushing hotly. Kou giggled lightly as he reached under the blankets pulling out a hand band with soft floppy puppy ears, the tail a deep black along with the ears as he plopped them onto Yuma's head making the dirt blonde blink softly. Then, before he could snap, something was slid around his neck and tightened with a soft little snap and whatever it may be was tight against his throat but not unpleasantly so.

"Good boy~" Kou purred as he nuzzled the top of Yuma's head making him blush hot when the soft whizzing noise and Kou snaked his arms around Yuma's neck and something clicked onto the choker- he blinked realizing it was a damn collar. A fucking _collar!_

"A collar?" Yuma snarled as he turned his head glaring at Kou who just smiled sweetly and happily.

"Yuma~ Naughty boy~ Dogs can't speak don't you know?" Kou tugged on the collar, the leash yanking hard making Yuma's eyes widen when he was twisted around as Kou stood up from off the bed yanking Yuma by the collar.

"Kou! C-Cut it out!" Yuma stuttered as his eyes lifted meeting Kou's, his mismatched eyes seeming darker than usual as he smiled brushing his finger tips down Yuma's cheek to his jaw.

"Dog's don't speak, Yuma~ Naughty boy." Kou leaned down whispering the words against Yuma's cheek, close enough to let his lips brush his hot cheek lightly before pulling back stepping back twice and pulled hard on the leash making Yuma yelp sliding forward only to catch himself with his hands, his eyes moving up glaring.

"Fuck you." Yuma got out from clenched teeth as he was yanked off the bed by the damn leash and collar, his lashes were lowered when he looked at the floor, laying there naked to the word on his hands and knees.

"Naughty boy~ Naughty Naughty boy, Yuma~" Kou purred softly as he looked down at Yuma before walking to the bedroom door yanking on the leash softly before tugging, spurring Yuma to move which he id much to his utter embarrassent. "Let's go for a little walk around the inside of the house, then outside okay?"

"N-No!" Yuma yelped yanking back nearly choking as he used resistance to move back while Kou pulled forward and Kou bent at the waist down to look Yuma in the eye.

"Dogs do not speak, Yuma. Unless it's "bark!", "woof!" or "Arf!" along with some cute whimpers, don't move that mouth!" Kou ordered harshly, like a switch was put on making Yuma tremble lightly. Ruki. He actually sounded liek Ruki! Kou sounded like Ruki! He coouldn't surpress a shvier that ran down his spine as he clenched his jaw so tight his teeth ached at the pressure and intensity. "So, what will you say now, Yuma?"

"W-Woof." He muttered this softly as he looked down, couldn't stop the arousal from pumping through him at intense speeds even as he tried to surpress it his cheeks flushed traitorously and his stomach was starting to tighten.

"What was that? Mmm? Does my little pet need to walk then, hm~?" Kou smiled down at Yuma who was growing increasingly aroused strange as it was as his lashes refused to raise from the lustful look he gained. "Let's go then~"

"Urk!" The choked noise left Yuma's lips when he was pulled forward by Kou, for he didn't move forward fast enough and was lightly choked by the rough pulls and he scrambled forward blushing fiercely as he kept up with Kou's pace, focusing on just moving his knees and hands forward crawling along by Kou's heels.

"Such a good boy~!" Kou cooed down at him smiling happily as a light blush seemed to dark gently as he looked down at Yuma who just glared, his face beat red as his heart thumped roughly against his chest, his stomach tightening with arousal with each thump of his heart, like a tightening hold on him. He then looked down when Kou shot him a warning look and they continued on walking, the leash and the place it connected to the collar clinked gently as they moved.

"What's this? Pet play?" Yuma looked up inhaling sharply as he looked up meeting Ruki's smirking gaze making his eyes widen then to Kou. The question was aimed at him but even though he could answer, he remembered very clearly the dark look Kou had given him and he clenched his just looking down.

"Yup~ Yuma is my cute little puppy today~" Kou replied playfully as he giggled soflty making Yuma blush more so than he possibly thought.

"I see~ Well you'll have to take some pictures for me." Ruki replied smirking at Yuma when Kou's eyes widened with understanding and he laughed out happily reachig his hand out clasping Ruki's, who held his out just as Kou did, and held it tight.

"You're an erotic fuck, Ruki~ Taking your videos, I'm surprised you don't got a library full of'em! Though I do know you got about five stacks worth of it!" Kou grinned wickedly as he released Ruki's hand, who was smirking darkly at the blonde then chuckled looking down to Yuma, who honestly at that moment felt like an actual dog watching an owner talking to a friend.

"Bring him to my room later on," Ruki grinned down at Yuma, noticing the shiver that ran down Yuma's body. Yuma lost hard against fighting his erection, his body shivering and seeming to have different ideas as his cock stood erect and throbbed softly which he tried to hide by moving back onto his hands and knees when Ruki pulled his sock off his foot, thankfully not wearing shoes, extending his leg only to grind his big toe into the head of Yuma's cock making him gasp thickly and loudly, sounding choked as he trembled.

"Oh!" Kou breathed out as he looked down at Yuma, who was a trembling mess as his cheeks flamed once again as choked huffs of breaths left his lips and entered as his eyes closed while he clenched his jaw, his throat moving as he swallowed; his hands lifted to grip Ruki's calf as he trembled hard, a mewl sliding from his lips as he panted quietly as Ruki continued twisting and grinding his big toe into the head, Yuma whined digging his nails into Ruki's skin.

"Nnn..!" Yuma let the noise slid from his throat as his arched his back gasping when Ruki manage to wiggle Yuma's erect between his big toe and second toe, lifting his foot up and down stroking Yuma's erection grinning widely. He continued dropping his foot down then up, stroking Yuma's erection in love smooth motions only to grind his toe into the head making him cry out breathlessly as he shuddered hard arching his back. He dug his nails further into Ruki's calf as he panted, shivering hard as he bucked his hips up into a downward stroke as he made a soft choked noise. Kou narrowed his eyes irritatedly as he lifted his eyes to Ruki giving him a solid glare.

"Ruki~ Go play with Azusa and let me take care of Yuma!" Kou whined as he stepped back four steps pulling on the leash so hard the collar strained against Yuma's throat cutting off the mewls and pants only to replace it with a soft choked noise as he fell back onto his ass making him shiver as he clenched tight around the plug feeling the tail rubbing against his sensitive flesh.

"Fine fine~ Just remember to bring him by later~" Ruki playfully called as he spun on his heel walking away waving over his shoulder then promptly disappeared as Kou clenched the leash tight in his fingers and scowled in Ruki's direction then down at Yuma.

"You were bad, Yuma, very bad. I ought to fix that," Kou said darkly as he looked at Yuma who swallowed thickly blushing hot as he looked up at Kou from under his lashes when he was yanked forward as Kou walked and Yuma scrambled over to keep up as he trembled gently. His cock was throbbing in time with his heart as he managed to go down the stairs with Kou as he shivered looking at the door.

"D-Do I have to go out...?" Yuma breathlessly asked only to emit another choked noise when Kou yanked upwards on the leash causing the collar to strain and press against Yuma's throat making him tremble with a small burst of arousal .

"Shut up! What did I say? Dogs. Do. Not. TALK!" Kou snapped as he looked down at Yuma before squatting down smiling then as he reached behind grabbing the furry tail only to yank on it then wiggle it softly pulling it out halfway before shoving it in again making Yuma gasp, his hands flying up to grab at Kou's arm. "I want to have fun but you keep ruining it when you break character!"

"Ah! Nnghh!" Yuma's brows pulled together so tight the muscles twitched softly as he panted, his body arching up as his legs shook while simultaneously digging his knees into the floor to try and keep stable as he panted loud looking up at Kou, his lashes at half mass while his hands clung to Kou's arm as he continued moving the plug around inside Yuma before grinning and sliding his finger in as well making Yuma cry out trembling.

"Will you stay in character?" Kou purred as he pressed his lips to Yuma's sweaty forehead as Yuma's body took on a light sheen of sweat which formed in beads along his forehead as he gasped, mewling and whining as he squirmed.

"Y-Yes! Just stop!" Yuma gasped out as he shuddered, his back bowing as he clung onto Kou's arm shuddering gently.

"Good boy~" Kou purred out as he stood up straight while sliding his finger out of Yuma making him whine but readjusting the plug snugly. "Give me a little bark, Yuma." Yuma pursed his lips softly as he breathed shakily through his nose closing his eyes willing himself to either keep himself from punching Kou's thigh or pouncing up on the blood, yank the plug out and take what he wanted.

"A-Arf!" Yuma exclaimed loudly blushing hot all over again for the thousandth time at the noise from leaving his lips, and so loudly too as he shut his eyes wishing this to be over but Kou made a soft crooning noise, petting in between the fake dog ears giggling gently.

"Good boy! Good boy, Yuma!" Kou cooed to his brother making irritation spark but his lust and wanting kept climbing when Kou reached out opening the front door and Yuma shivered at the cool air moving over his body. "Now let's go for a walk and then to Ruki!"

"Bark!" Yuma exclaimed again feeling the embarrass in him burning and rippling like a hot flame, ever changing and intensely growing as he sat n his knees and Kou smiled happily.

"You truly are being such a good boy~" Kou happily exclaimed as they walked out the door, said door closing with a slam making Yuma cringe. Especially when Kou began to walk forward bringing Yuma with him making him blush but crawled with him, the tail swaying ever so faintly with his movements as he looked down only to jolt when Kou rubbed his head softly again. When they reached some grass Kou walked forward yanking on the leash only to flop onto the grass heavily sighing out but spread his legs open tugging on the leash.

"Come here~" Yuma swallowed thickly but crawled forward after the constant pull of the leash and collar pressing to his neck urging him to move forward in between Kou's legs. His erection was still prominent and pressing to his lower belly as he moved between Kou's legs only to gasp when Kou gripped his erection.

"A-Ah...Nnn!" Yuma moaned gently shivering as his hips bucked as Kou's talented fingers moved up and down his erection, fondling his balls ever few times he moved down to the base only to press his thumb to the head only to rub the slit softly in little circles then dip back down.

"I told you you'd like it, didn't I?" Kou murmured as he moved his hand up and down, marveling at the heat of the flesh in his hand as he stroked up and down at a decent pace, giving a soft squeeze making Yuma whine while his hands flew out holding Kou's shoulders panting softly as his hand moved up and down. "Didn't I?"

"Kou!" Yuma shuddered when he felt Kou's finger wiggling into him along side the plug, unaware he'd snuck his left hand back as he trembled breathing in huffing pants as he shut his eyes, his head falling back as his hips moved down meeting the slides of Kou's finger shuddering when he curled that finger.

"I knew it~ You're such a pervert, Yuma~" Kou purred as he leaned forward pressing a kiss to Yuma's exposed next but the blonde let out an actual squeak when Yuma snaked his hand down grabbing Kou's erection tight.

"S-So are you!" Yuma whined out straightening his head before reaching both hands out unbuckling Kou's pants shivering, unzipped his fly and shoved them down best he could and held Kou's erection in both his hands, his fingers and palms overlapping.

"Yuma~" Kou growled loudly as he looked at Yuma who smiled stroking Kou in fast, quick jerking movements as his cheeks darkened but that smile grew wide as he continued stroking only to yelp when Kou tackled him, his legs spread out wide as he Trembled with excitement.

"Kou~" Yuma breathed out Kou's name as he looked up into Kou's face from under his lashes, a smile resting comfortably on his lips making Kou's mismatched eyes narrow before he smirked widely. He pressed his palms to Yuma's inner thighs spreading his legs wide as they could go as he wiggled his pants down to his knees, which stood as a sort of barrier between his bare skin and the grass as he wiggled the tail plug softly.

"Little shit, you think it would be so easy as this? Just taking a walk? Dressing you up? Putting a collar on you? A leash? No no, Yuma, this isn't just what it was going to be." Kou smirked as he said the words darkly while staring down at Yuma who trembled when Kou wiggled the plug again before sliding two fingers in along side the vibrator then pushed his fingers to the side roughly, spreading open Yuma's entrance making him gasp as he trembled at such a sensation.

Kou grinned wide as he kept his fingers in place, keeping him open, when he slid in along side the plug and because it was a dry entry, no lube or even saliva to help Yuma cried out loudly arching his back, the stretch bordered on pain but not enough for it to truly BE full blown pain, yet the uncomfortable feeling of being stretched blended, sent a dizzying rush of emotions and sensations to his head making him gasp as his chest rose and fell with such breaths. He held onto Kou's shoulder's tight as he whimpered with each thrust Kou gave, soft little ones that barely felt there and he whined when Kou gave a particular hard thrust, just barely going deeper. It was a stretch but it felt good, really good, strange as it was but Yuma groaned writhing his hips as he shivered lifting one of his hands away from Kou and played with one of his nipples as Kou growled loud.

"I might just have to call Ruki, cause I don't think I can stop and I don't think he'd want to miss this." Kou growled out low and deep as his mismatched eyes burned into Yuma who breathed in sharp and stutter, his chest moving with the breath then let out the words that fluttered through his mind.

"I don't care."

Kou growled at the three words before using his grip on Yuma's legs pushing them up near his legs as he shifted gently before slamming into Yuma. He slammed his hips forward pushing deeply into Yuma angling just to barely miss his prostate grinning when Yuma gave him a dark look as he panted. He wailed when Kou pushed on the tail plug while pushing in hitting onto the gland hard as he smirked down at Yuma. He leaned in sinking his teeth into Yuma's nipple hard making him cry out Kou's name loud enough it echoed throughout their entire property it seemed. Kou snarled quietly at Yuma's loud cries, each becoming louder than the next as Kou slammed forward and he reached out grabbing a fist full of Yuma's dirty blonde hair and yanked him up kissing him deeply swallowing the sounds. Yuma panted through his nose whining loudly as Kou thrusted hard and slid his tongue into Yuma's mouth making the male moan as he clung to Kou tightly.

When they pulled away a strand of saliva connected their mouths as Yuma panted when Kou's mismatched eyes lifted only for a grin to form on his lips as he wrapped his arms around Yuma bowing his head again panting quietly to himself as he slammed hard against Yuma hard as he could as he shut his eyes panting softly as Yuma cried out. He looked up at Kou, his eyes glassy, drool ran down his chin, his skin was glistening softly with a sheen of sweat as his head was yanked back roughly with Kou's tight grip and he clung to Kou.

"Kou!" Yuma moaned out Kou's name making the blonde growl feeling the hot tightening of his stomach and shivered as he used his arms to move Yuma's body to slid slightly with his hips.

"Again, say my name more!" Kou murmured rather breathlessly as he abused Yuma's prostate over and over, making Yuma cry out arching his back as he panted loudly and openly, his eyes clenched shut tight as his cheeks burned hot as flames.

"Kou! Kou! Kou! Kou!" Yuma cried out his brother's name loud, like he was screaming for God to come and save him, screaming like a person praying for redemption as he Kou pounded into him making his legs twitch in sporadic bursts. "Kou! Kou! Kou!"

"Good boy! Good Good boy!" Kou breathed out as he dug his nails into Yuma's flesh as his orgasm crested up and Yuma's breathing and noises became higher pitched, desperate as he clung to Kou.

"Kou! Ah! Nnn I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! Mnnn so good!" Yuma cried out as he clung tighter to Kou digging his nails into the fabric of Kou's shirt, holding onto it in fistfuls as he gasped loudly. "Oh! Fuck! It's too good! More! More! Give me more!"

"Such a good boy!" Kou murmured as he moved one of his arms from around Yuma reaching down and stroked his weeping erection in time with his thrusts and Yuma's toes curled tight as his back arched with a scream that sent pleasure filled shivers straight down Kou's spine. Yuma clenched down tight as he could around Kou as his orgasm crested, his body twitching with stiffening as his cum splurted up onto his stomach, as he gasped out loud at Kou's soft groan and the feel of warmth filling him up and he leaned up sinking his teeth into Kou's shoulder making him gasp at the sensation.

"Thank you, Kou." Yuma lazily shifted his head from Kou's shoulder, the blood from the would seeping onto the clothing like blooming red roses on the fabric and it stained Yuma's teeth lightly when his eyes narrowed on that God forsaken fucking camera!

"What. The. Utter. _Fuck!"_ Yuma shouted as Kou pulled out of Yuma, the cum leaking out onto the grass as he tried catching his breath while looking up at Ruki.

"You're utterly welcome, Ruki! Just let me know when you need more videos and I'll help ya out!" Kou replied happily from above Yuma making the dirty blonde growl in anger as his fingers twiswting in the blades of grass.

"What the fuck!" Yuma shouted again in anger. Why was it he was always, in some way or form, included in Ruki's weird little home made porn videos?!

"Any time Ruki, any time!" Kou then said again making Ruki smirk before walking inside and those mismatched eyes looked down at Yuma as he grinned wide. "So, my little puppy, shall we have another go?"


	33. Who's Better? - Kanato x Laito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Hehehe! I have been reading Blood Bank so this chapter was a bit inspired by it, but I'll do my best with posting more, but let me just say this right now- This fanfic has 9122 views, 9 Bookmarks, 250 Kudos and 35 comments. Holy.Shit. I mean seriously! Holy Shit! I never, ever, expected this story to be this popular if I ca say that or even get this much attention! Seriously! I sometimes cringe looking at some old chapters I made but shit, I really never expected this to be this attention worthy! I'm both honored and surprised as all hell haha! But on with da chapter!

Laito was pressed to the wall firmly and solidly, his ribs expanding with each breath that pressed against the tight restraints across his chest, stomach and hips; a long rope that felt suspiciously like leather spread and held his legs open at the ankles holding him open wide. His hands were bound with the same leather material holding him open at the ankles but the only difference is that a steel bar held the cuff like items together like a pair of old fashioned hand cuffs.

A blindfold was tied securely over his eyes as his breathes exited his lips in excited puffs and he wiggled against the wall, his throbbing erection rubbing against the wall in a deliciously painful way and he shivered giggling gently to himself. He knew perfectly well where he was and yet he couldn't see it for himself but that's what made this all the more exciting; he heard the sounds of footsteps that slowly got closer and closer to Laito until a hand was skating down the exposed flesh of his back and the muscles danced and rippled beneath such a touch as Laito trembled closing his eyes beneath the blindfold.

"I was wondering when you'd come back, Kanato." Laito breathed out on a happy sounding sigh as his lashes fluttered and he fidgeted as Kanato chuckled loudly but actually surprised the red head by bending in nuzzling the sensitive flesh between Laito's shoulder blades before scraping his canine against the flesh.

"I told you I was needed. But poor Laito, stuck down here for hours, forced to be alone~" Kanato adopted a fake pout but grinned when Laito chuckled loud. "But you found plenty to do on your own however- how many times just did you cum, Laito?" His fingers sneaked around along Laito's flesh and hip before grabbing onto his cock tight massaging the throbbing flesh with the pads of his fingers.

"Mmmm~ Seven times~" Laito purred rocking his hips forward rubbing against Kanato's fingers as he shivered with the touches.

"Naughty boy~" Kanato purred the words right back at him, giving a firm pump as his fingers of his right hand sneaked down between Laito's cheeks rubbing the twitching ring of muscle making Laito quiver softly.

"But of course I a-am!" Laito stuttered when Kanato just barely pushed the tip of his fingers into Laito before pulling back as he stroked the hot flesh in his hand.

"Why did you never come to me, Laito?" Kanato whispered as he stood up straight letting his lips brush the back of Laito's shoulder softly.

"You never registered to me as being dominant, you sugar loving shota." Laito cut out sharply only to yelp loud when a hand slapped down on the inside of his thigh hard with a sharp, crisp noise and Laito shivered gently.

"Be nice, Laito." Kanato murmured biting down on the back of Laito's shoulder making the red head hiss loudly as his back bowed and his body automatically twisted to move away but Kanato's arm wrapped around his waist tight holding him in place.

A whine burst free from Laito's lips as Kanato sucked in mouthfuls of blood, soft sucking noises filling the space as Laito quivered gently as his eyes shut behind the blindfold again as his body remained tense but when Kanato sank his teeth in deeper, much deeper, while rubbing his fingers against the heated flesh of Laito's erection he gasped his hips bucking up as an orgasm he hadn't known had been building broke and peaked making him cry out breathlessly as his cock throbbed in twitching movements as he gasped highly, his cum shooting up and out onto the wall as he trembled. Kanato pulled back, finally, staring at the bite mark before lapping his tongue over the bites making an anticipated quiver run through Laito as Kanato lifted three fingers to Laito's lips making the red head giggle out gently.

"You're way to excited." Kanato noted as Laito sucked in Kanato's fingers, his tongue moving over the digits

  
His mouth was all the way down past his knuckles straight to the spot where Kanato's fingers met his hand and moved his tongue around, in between and under the three digits in his mouth until saliva began to drip out of his mouth, the slurping noises adding to a pump to Kanato's lust hugely as he shivered. Laito was obviously getting too into just licking the digits in his mouth that Kanato pulled his fingers out making Laito whine openly as Kanato moved his slick fingers down to the red head's entrance making him shiver, his cock hardening again already and the violet haired male moved his free hand around massaging the half hard appendage softly making Laito shudder softly at the touch.

Kanato slid a finger into Laito making a small, unintelligible noise leave his lips as Kanato pumped his finger in and out slowly, scrapping his teeth along the pale skin of Laito's back as he continued stroking the red head's cock moving up before massaging the head, repeating the actions until precum welled from the slit as Laito gasped softly in and out. Kanato slid in his middle finger along side with his pointer moving them in and out at a regular speed, grinning at Laito's whines and whimpers as he pumped his fingers in and out before, finally, adding the third finger making Laito cry out and with a wicked grin he squirmed and wriggled his fingers as he pushed his fingers in deep as he could, continuing to squirm and wriggle his fingers only to add in some curling but it caused Laito to actually cry out breathlessly like he couldn't get enough air at that moment.

"Do-Don't do that! Uuh! Nn, stop! Don't wiggle!" Laito cried out sounding so intelligible, like he was just saying the few words in his mind but Kanato grinned wider even so moving his fingers inside Laito making quiver and tremble hard gasping thickly as he whined. "St-Stop doing that! Ah! It's so w-weird! Nnn! Ha! Ha! Stop! No more!"

"No more?" Kanato repeated in a musing voice as his arm moved back and forth, shoving his fingers in and out of Laito as his fingers curled and tightened, saliva running down his chin and Kanato's grin turned straight into a smirk.

"Oh! Oh God! Ah! Mnn! It's weird!" Laito exclaimed loudly even as his hips moved backwards, moving of their own accord against Kanato's fingers as he panted quickly and in high pitches at times as he shuddered. "Ahh! Mmmn! Ugh!"

"I love the sounds you can maek, Laito." Kanato's voice held a marveling, awed tone making Laito tremble as he whimpered loudly before sinking his teeth into his lip hard when Kanato pulled his fingers out and Laito actually cried out in anguish.

"No! Why'd you stop?!" Laito wailed as he squirmed panting harshly and thickly when he whimpered. "Don't leave again! Please!"

"I'm not leaving, Laito." Kanato murmured against his brother's shoulder blade, his fingers working his belt and pants off, cursing quietly when the belt gave some difficulty so he just shoved the material down, belt still in it's loops, to his knees before grabbing Laito pulling him down as he sat on the floor giving a grimace at the cold grown to his ass but pulled Laito so his knees were braced on either side of his hips and when Kanato let go the red head wobbled gently a bit. "However, you're going to ride me."

"R-Ride...you?" Laito breathed out sounding confused but Kanato ran his finger down the length of his brother's weeping cock, swirling his finger on the head gathering precum onto his finger grinning as he lifted the digit to Laito's mouth who opened his mouth without question.

"Yes, ride me. You'll look Sexy, I promise, after all Reiji said there's nothing sexier than being ridden." Kanato said smiling now as Laito lapped at his finger until he pulled it out of the red head's mouth making Laito whine gently but he wiggled his hands in his restraints when Kanato grabbed his brother's hips tight.

"I can't see and my hands aren't exactly free so how can I line up right?" Laito questioned as he wiggled his hands and squirmed gently with what seemed like impatience making Kanato chuckle as he gripped Laito's hips tightly.

"Don't worry, I'll help you~" He purred the words out sounding so much like Laito he saw the red head shiver gently as Kanato then moved his hand down gripping his own hardened cock tight while directing Laito's hips down and shivered at the soft noises Laito gave as he sank downwards on Kanato's cock until the violet haired vampire was in him to the hilt.

"S-So good.." Laito murmured as his voice trailed off with a soft little moan and Kanato moaned gently himself as he shivered, loving the heat and convulsing walls around his hardened length and he let go of any hold on Laito's body laying back on his elbows.

"Now start, Laito. Be a good boy and ride my cock like ya mean it~ Do it like I know you want it~" Kanato purred out reaching his fingers up brushing a blazing hot cheek that made Laito shiver gently. Laito then began lifting and dropping his hips as his lashes fluttered open briefly behind his blindfold before shutting again as he panted in huffs so thick and loud he felt like his lungs would explode in his chest. Laito's fingers curled into his palms as his back bowed gently at the bare hit to his prostate, his entire body shuddering and he whined openly when fingers pulled and twisted his nipple as he lifted and dropped in shallow movements as he whimpered at a hard tug to his nipple.

"Good boy." Kanato moaned out softly as he watched Laito rising and dropping which made him shiver, loving each shall thrust aching and yet excited for when he would go deeper, deciding to let Laito choose their pace. For now.

"So good! It feels go-good! Mmm!" Laito panted out as saliva rolled down his chin and he closed his lips just to lick them, moisten them from their dry state but moaned when Kanato wrapped his fingers around his erection, bucking his hips forward just a bit as he dropped and lifted his hips continuously when Kanato, while rubbing his thumb against his slit, lifted his hand and brought it down hard on Laito's ass making him gasp but tremble.

"Faster!" Kanato snapped out making Laito shiver at the dominant tone and he began lifting his hips and dropping them faster than before when another slap was delivered to his ass again making him yelp. "Deeper! Like you damn well mean it!"

"A-Ah! Ka-Kanato! B-Being so dominant! It's driving- Mmmm! - me crazy!" Laito panted out as he rode his brother with a passion he knew would drive Kanato just as crazy and grinned when Kanato moaned out loud as Laito would drop halfway down his brother's erection before lifting when a stinging blow ripped across the other side of his ass making his stomach coil tightly. He cried out loudly when Kanato slammed up into him deep hitting his prostate perfectly making him shudder hard as he gasped soundlessly for a few moments.

"All of it! Take all of it!" Kanato hissed out as he tugged on one of Laito's nipples hard while balancing himself up on his ass in an uneasy sitting position as he brought his right hand down on Laito's ass before gripping the spot tightly as Laito whined.

"I-I will!" Laito shouted as he slammed down shuddering at the hit to his prostate and lifted then dropped all the way to the hilt over and over again.

He panted quickly and loudly with occasional whines leaving his lips with his hips working on their own as the finger assaulting his nipple moved to his erection stroking the slick muscle as Laito rode Kanato with such passion Kanato had to grit his teeth hard to stave off his orgasm as his own hips began bucking up into Laito when his left hand moved from Laito's erection to grip his ass with both hands tightly as gasps from the both of them became more and more frequent.

Kanato squeezed Laito's ass hard knowing there'd be bruises later on as his hips rose to meet Laito's downward thrusts, the slapping of their slick flesh made his pleasure all the more satisfyingly blissful as he looked to his brother when he lifted his hands up from his ass briefly and yanked the blindfold off. Laito blinked a few times as he moaned to the hard grip on his ass again but his green eyes focused in, grew adjusted, then they slid down to meet Kanato's heavy lidded violet irises that all but glowed with pleasure and Laito shuddered. Then Kanato smirked as he squeezed Laito's ass painfully hard as he slammed up feeling his stomach tighten as heat burned in his groin so intensely he ached for it to be soothed.

"Hey, Laito, who's better? Me or Ayato?" Kanato asked breathlessly as he looked up at his brother who whined shuddering as he dropped his hips when he was flipped onto his back surprisingly quick and his legs were held open wide with Kanato's hands pressing hard to the inside o his thighs, keeping his legs open wider than wide as Kanato slammed into him earnestly and Laito's head spun crazily with his approaching orgasm. "Hmm? Me or Ayato! Who's better!" He accentuated his words with hard, deep thrusts making Laito wail with his pleasure, his knees moving up slightly with the wide position as he squirmed.

"Y-You!" He wailed out gasping thickly when he screamed, his body arching up on it's own as his orgasm rested and he trembled as Kanato moaned openly at the tight squeeze as Laito's cum spluttered up onto his slick skin as his scream of pleasure cut off with a gurgling gasp as his eyes rolled back with his pleasure and he shut his eyes as Kanato thrusted a few more times before moaning as pulled out reaching down pulling Laito up.

"Sit still." Kanato ordered as he stroked his throbbing cock growling softly and Laito opened his mouth panting hard and thickly, his throat so thick he felt he would suffocate and his throat actually burned from his scream when he shut his eyes quickly as hot liquid spurted onto his face and even his waiting mouth.

Kanato smiled at Laito looking down at his brother, the cum panting his skin from his orgasm along with his own cum staining the red head's face as his now good eye opened looking back at Kanato before shutting his mouth swallowing the cum in his mouth but blushed as he licked his lips. Kanato shivered loving a submissive Laito more than ever, especially a _bondaged_  Laito the best as the violet haired male jerked when Laito lapped and suckled at the head of Kanato's limp cock softly, pushing his tongue into the slit and Kanato hissed in a breath. He felt his cock twitch softly as Laito dipped his head lapping at the organ, his pen eye sparkling with an unnamed emotion when he pulled back turning with his back to Kanato, only to brace his legs apart and pressed his chest to the floor with a thud and said one thing to his brother as he grinned.

"More."


	34. Over The Phone? - Shu x Kanato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, while writing this chapter, I wasn't sure if I made it a threesome or not, I don't think I did, but Reiji was definitely a part of it but if I need to add Reiji's name in with the chapter name let me know though!

"Wh-When will you be back Reiji?" Kanato asked softly as he laid on his side, stretched out on his bed while holding Teddy to his stomach as his lashes dipped hearing the sigh from the other side of the phone.

"Kanato, you know I said two weeks when we all met. Yui is to stay with me with Him and we'll be back at the end of two weeks." Reiji sighed out the words like he had said them a million times when Reiji suddenly made a noise of interest. "Ah, could it be you're aroused, Kanato?"

"....Mmmn." The noise left Kanato's throat like a sound of distress as the words hit the nail right on the head as he squirmed and held his phone tighter.

"Kanato..." Reiji sighed the violet haired vampires name like it was just a sigh itself but he chuckled then, low and darkly. "What can I do then, Kanato? What could I possibly do from being so far away?"

"Th-There's,um, other things too. There's, er, sexting and, uh, p-phonesex." Kanato stumbled over his words as a blush rose into his cheeks, his inner Uke coming out just _speaking_ with Reiji as he squirmed again.

"Ah~ You've been talking with Subaru and the pervert, haven't you?" Reiji chuckled lowly sending shivers down Kanato's spine as he bit the inside of his cheek as his lashes dropped. "I can help you, I just need to text someone first but just hang in there until I call back alright?"

"O-Okay."

"Oh and Kanato?"

"Yes?"

"Have your clothes off by the time I call back, which should be just bare two minutes.I'll be back."

The dial tone echoed in Kanato's ear for two seconds before his eyes widened before hanging up and dropping the phone, sitting up near scrambling as he picked up Teddy placing him in the window seat before yanking his white short sleeve shirt up and off, following it with his jeans fast shoving them to his knees kicking at them until they flew off and he pulled his boxers down fast moving back to his bed while getting the fabrics off. He dashed to the bed, his arousal building with excitement as the blood in his veins warmed, nearly humming, before traveling down to his groin like burning lava and he laid out on the bed with his legs dangling off the bed and he picked up his cellphone just as it rang and he pit his lip for a minute before answering. The first thing said was:

"Are your clothes off?"

"Yes!" Kanato couldn't help the squeak in his tone as he squeezed his phone with his fingers excitedly when, with a deep surprise, Kanato felt fingers trailing down his stomach.

"Put the phone on speaker, Kanato." Kanato's violet eyes lifted only to lock onto the blue irises of his eldest brother, Shu.

"S-Shu?" Kanato looked up at Shu with surprise as Shu smiled then flicked an annoyed look to the phone.

"Four-eyes told me you would need some help tonight, so surely I an act as substitute?" Shu asked as he bent down until his face hung in front of his, his hair appearing like gold next to Kanato's pale violet coloring when he smiled up at his eldest brother curing an arm around his neck pulling him down.

"Now I know what Reiji did." Kanato murmured then but trembled when Shu's fingers traced along his hip then down to his cock which was twitching softly with his arousal and Kanato's body twitched so hard he looked like he had a spastic jerk of all muscles when Shu gripped the twitching length and stroked it softly grinning at Kanato.

"I've never had the honor of having you moan my name, Kanato. Would you indulge me?" Shu mumbled in response as his nose skipped Kanato's cheek, his breathes ticklish against Kanato's cheek as his top lip began to softly touch Kanato's and, before the violet haired male could speak, he was enveloped into a deep kiss that got his cock twitching softly and constantly as it hardened half way while he gasped light through his nose. Shu pulled back tapping Kanato's lips. "Open."

"Ah..." Kanato heard Reiji's soft sigh through the phone when his lips parted and Shu moved back down pressing his lips to Kanato's anew while parting his own lips and Kanato moaned when their tongues met and slid his fingers into Shu's rather soft feeling hair as he shivered with delight.

He heard rustling over the phone yet his mind was taken up by the kiss he was in with Shu as saliva began rolling down his chin when, as they finally parted, a thick strand of saliva connecting their mouths his lashes were lowered and he now sported a full erection as he let go of Shu's hair. He saw Shu reach over pulling out his lube from underneath the pillow and Kanato reached out unbuttoning and unzipping Shu's pants pulling them down allowing the blonde's erection to pop out making Kanato want to giggle. He yelped when he was pulled further in to the bed towards the middle and Kanato understood in a moment for he opened then lifted his legs as Shu moved in between them while grabbing the phone and tossed it to the side lightly but close enough.

Shu popped open the bottle of lube squeezing a generous amount into his hand before rubbing it onto his erection then, using the remaining bit, smeared some onto his fingers and rubbed Kanato's twitching hole making a small nose emit. There was soft noises leaving the phone's speakers making Kanato curious but thoughts flew from his mind and he cried out loudly arching his back while his fingers twisted into the blankets beneath him as Shu pushed into him, the lube easing his way in, but the stretch burned intensely due to a lack of sex and with no preparation Kanato winced at the burn as he twitched. His legs were then gripped tight in Shu's grip as he lifted his left leg curling it up over his shoulder and Kanato let out stuttered, choked cries when Shu slid in deeper. Then Shu laughed softly looking to the phone briefly when he started to give lazy, long thrusts into Kanato making him gasp rather ecstatically as he quivered when Shu started to speak.

"Come now, Reiji, you can easily take more than three fingers can't you? It must hurt like a bitch to do it, but add your pinky in there too, flex and curl those fingers but don't stop pumping them. Slid your shirt up, slowly with your free hand, let them linger across your stomach...up your chest only to circle the tips around the outer part before pinching your nipple tight. Keep moving your fingers though, in and out, much like what I'm doing to Kanato, right, little brother?" Kanato gasped arching up when Shu gave a particularly hard thrust in making his heart jump as his head buzzed with arousal, especially at the images filtering his mind of Reiji acting as an Uke, shoving four fingers into himself while he and Shu listened to him...God just the idea of Reiji doing this to himself, right now, sent fiery knots down to Kanato's stomach and groin.

"Y-Yes! Ah! Mmmm! Good! What-Nngh!" Kanato breathlessly panted as his body quivered hard while his hips bucked up as Reiji cried out loudly over the phone as he no doubt inserted a fourth finger and Kanato whined opening his arms as tears began to bead in his eyes for no reason it felt as he looked up at Shu. "Shu! Shu, m-more! More!"

"More? You want more?" Shu looked down at Kanato with a lazy smirk as he lifted Kanato's other leg up onto his other shoulder then reached down gripping his thighs tight as he slammed in deep to Kanato making the violet haired vampire cry out. "Come no, tell Reiji how it feels!" Kanato hear Reiji whimper wildly over the speaker and he shivered hard.

"G-Good! So good! Amazing! Hah! It's good! More, Shu! More! More! More!" Kanato shouted as Shu grunted softly slamming his hips forward as Kanato cried out and Reiji panted loudly whining every once in a while and Kanato whined when Shu slammed in just barely missing his prostate.

"I'll, Mmmm, give you more!" Shu uttered sounding somewhat breathless as he pulled out of Kanato adjusting the both of them onto their knees, Kanato facing the phone as he pushed back into Kanato making him moan breathlessly curling his arms up wrapping them back behind Shu's shoulders as a frantic, hard pace started up and Kanato shrieked with pleasure when Shu began to slam into his prostate and proceed to abuse the gland making stars burst across Kanato's vision and listening Reiji's audible cries of pleasure added on more and more.

"I-I-I want Re-Reiji too! Reiji! Reiji!" Kanato called out his brother's name while clinging to Shu and took pleasure in hearing Reiji cry out his name in response and Kanato screamed with another bolting fire of pleasure as Shu groaned while the violet haired vampire clenched down tight on Shu.

"Call my name, Kanato, not his right now. Call the name of who's inside you right this second!" Shu whispered the words fiercely into Kanato's ear twisting his hips slightly slamming in hard making Kanato wail while gasping in.

"S-Shu! Shu! It feels so good! Ah! Mmmm! Nn! Ugh! It's good! S-So deep! You're so deep in-inside me! It's so good!" Kanato pushed out between moans and groans as he gulped in breathes, saliva rolling down his chin as he clung to Shu whimpering softly.

"Kanato! More! Call out my name again!" Reiji shouted from the phone breathlessly making shivers run down Kanato's spin as his head spun crazily.

"Reiji! Reiji! Reiji! Reiji!" Kanato gasped, chanting his name loudly screaming his pleasure when Shu sank his fangs into his shoulders and he screeched with the pleasure that was driving him ecstatic. "Shu! Shu! Shu! Shu!"

"Kanato~" Shu purred the violet haired vampires name softly against his throat when he pulled away after a mouthful of blood, his lips stained carmine when he bent down on the spot where Kanato's neck gave way to his shoulder and sank his fangs in deeply.

"Fuck!" Kanato cried out digging his nails into Shu's flesh and with the drilling on his prostate, the mouth moving in sucking mouthfuls of blood and the dizzying call of his brother's name with Reiji moaning loudly over the phone his body tensed as his eyes rolled back before shutting his eyes as he screamed out his orgasm.

He faintly heard Shu's moan and Reiji's own cry as his cum sprayed up into the air some of it getting onto his stomach, some onto the blankets and he trembled gasping thickly as his muscles nearly gave out and he slumped forward onto the bed with Shu crashing down onto the bed, Kanato whined openly however at the hot cum inside him and he opened his eyes gently. He felt weightless, utterly dead and yet he tingled pleasantly as his lashes remained at halfway as he reached out numbly to his phone where Reiji was panting loudly then laughed making Both Shu and Kanato look at the phone curiously.

"Well? How's that for phone sex, Kanato?" Kanato blushed a deep scarlet, half out of embarrassment an half out of anger as he hissed in a breath but Shu snorted.

"That isn't phone sex, Reiji. It's just being a pervert listening to two people having sex while masturbating to that shit. That's all it was, fucking idiot." Shu snapped out tiredly but surprisingly wrapped his arms around Kanato's waist resting his chin on Kanato's upper arm looking at the phone lazily.

"Whatever. I'll talk to you later, Kanato." Reiji sighed out but he sounded much more cheerful, happier, when Kanato looked to Shu as the phone's dial tone started with Reiji hanging up and Shu shrugged.

"I guess he gets off on listening to people having sex. Not that weird of a kink, right?" Shu questioned grinning at Kanato who blushed to the roots of his hair anew as he looked at his elder brother. Maybe that's why Reiji always came to him when someone else was having sex; it made sense and yet Kanato just truly loved it. It was an interesting kink, after all.


	35. I'm Always Going To Have You - Cordelia x Yui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I've post something! I am going to make a Cordelia x Beatrix x Christa and a Beatrix x Christa and Cordelia x Christa soon enough! I can't say it'll be fast but after I make this yuri chapters I might do two more yaoi and....well, shockingly, I think that might be it! I know, there's so many fetishes, scenarios and scenes everyone wants but I might look into different things, broaden my view and maybe make a second one, you know? Kinda like the actual Fifty Shades of Grey with Fifty Shades Darker, if anyone knows that. But if anyone wants to get in contact with me, help me start getting accustomed to more sexual fetishes and things like that! It might be another story all together though, but that's just my thoughts but here's a new chapter!

Yui was stretched out on her bed, the ticking of the clock loud in her room as her lashes rested at halfway and she breathed in then exhaled slowly. She'd come home just the other day with Reiji at the ending of two weeks to which Kanato promptly stole Reiji but said he'd be back to visit her soon. That was hours ago and she was raw between her legs where she throbbed with the rough treatment she'd gotten and sighed. She wondered how she wasn't pregnant yet-technically, with the Sakamaki's and the Mukami's never using protection she SHOULD be pregnant by now. But she wasn't.

She furrowed her brow thinking of that, wondering how that was even possible, when a hand tracing down her spine making her roll her eyes then pout gently then blink when long nails gently dragged over her flesh, unlike any one of the brother's could do, sending shivers down her spine. She rolled over taking in two things with color; long violet hair like Kanato's but green eyes with pupils exactly like Ayato's and she felt her eyes widening.

"Cordelia." Yui whispered with wide eyes but slender fingers pressed to her lips softly cutting off her voice as Cordelia's painted lips pulled into a soft smile.

"Little Yui Komori, such a pretty pretty girl." Cordelia crooned as she smiled wider moving her fingers from Yui's lips to tug on a soft curl of Yui's hair and curled the lock around her fingers grinning now instead of smiling. "Those boys are very rough with you, aren't they? They wouldn't know how to treat a woman the right way if it hit them in the face with a brick. But lucky for you I know exactly how to treat a woman the right way~"

"A-Ah?" Yui couldn't stop the stuttered, confused noise from leaving her lips as Cordelia dragged herself halfway over Yui so her forearm of her left arm pressed to the bed against Yui's side and the blonde blinked her shining sherbet pink eyes as she looked at the woman above her.

"I can show you so many amazing things, Little Yui, that would make you see pleasure for a woman with brand new eyes. For sex doesn't always have to be for a man and woman, as you know," Cordelia dipped her head down so her forehead brushed Yui's and her lips parted, just inches from Yui's and the little blonde's head was spinning crazily with the scent that came off Cordelia; it was like a heavy mix of this musk, there was no name for it, it was smokey and musky with the soft scent of the outdoors-crisp, cool and sharp "Sex can be much more than a man just shoving his cock inside of you, more than two men doing it, for women can do it just the same only we KNOW what the woman under us wants. It'll blow your mind, Little Yui, just how much pleasure a woman can give you."

"Wh-Wha about a man though?" Yui breathed out but the brushing sensation near her lips was surprisingly distracting to Yui in a way she didn't understand as she looked into Cordelia's eyes which were practically glowing with satisfaction.

"A man can give great pleasure, immense pleasure, but sometimes-with the right women- the pleasure is better. Think of it as...experimenting tonight, Little Yui. After all you know how to get me, if you ever want more." Cordelia whispered smirking gently as Yui let out a soft, unintelligible noise and Cordelia finally pressed in close pressing their lips together.

"Mmmmnn...." The soft noise left Yui's lips before she could stop it as her lips moved instinctively against Cordelia's, her eyes closing as lithe arms circled her waist and she curled her arms around Cordelia's shoulders stroking the pads of her fingers down her violet hair, marveling at how silken it felt.

She felt fingers slipping up under her tank top she'd worn that night, the seeking fingers much more delicate and sure than the brothers' fingers as they slid under her shirt. These fingers felt like they were seeking in a demanding way but not overwhelmingly so and Yui felt something brush her bottom lip in a dainty sort of sweep and she shivered gently opening her eyes just a bit only to see Cordelia doing the same, pink locking onto green when she parted her lips at the same dainty brush against her lip and opened her mouth only to blush hotly when Cordelia's tongue brushed hers only to promptly dominate her mouth before she could so much as respond to the kiss.

She arched her back up softly as her lashes shut again when a hand palmed her breast, moving the bra out of the way and then absence of a hand was what made Yui's mind confused when Cordelia moved away, a string of saliva connecting them but it was broken promptly as Cordelia sat Yui up pulling her tank top up and over her head and then unclipped her bra throwing it to the side. Yui lifted her arms to cover her chest, the one thing she was deeply self conscious about, but Cordelia stopped her by pushing back down onto her back.

"It's fine," Cordelia murmured before grabbing the fabric that danced against her thighs making Yui realize she was wearing a negligee, it was solid black but rippled like silk when Cordelia lifted it up ad off. When it was off, however, Yui felt her mouth become both thick yet dry with the strangest reaction as she felt arousal coiling in her belly tight only to move down between her legs to throb and tingle with a clenching feeling, like someone was shoving their hand inside her and clenching it open and closed over and over as a background feeling.

Cordelia's breasts weren't the largest ones on the planet, far from it, but they were bigger than Yui's so the blonde figured she'd have to fit into a C cup bra; her skin was white as her face making Yui surprisingly happy as her body swept from the breasts resting on Cordelia's chest down her belly to her hips which had a soft curving flare then between her thighs which had a medium thigh gap but Yui was less concerned with that. Her mind was caught on staring at the soft tufts of violet hair that surprisingly looked as soft as the hair on Cordelia's head. The soft chuckle brought Yui's eyes up to Cordelia's amused ones.

"What, have you never seen a woman naked before other than yourself?" Cordelia questioned as her fingers sank beneath the elastic band of Yui's panties pulling them down making her twitch softly as she shook her head. "Poor baby~ Well I've fixed that for you now, now haven't I?" Yui nodded feeling rather timid at that moment, despite feeling like she had some form of sexual confidence when Cordelia laughed and Yui was afraid of the attention it might get. "Come on, speak!"

"Y-Yes, Cordelia!" Yui squeaked as she blushed hotly looking at the woman who smiled flipping her violet hair over her shoulder as she bent down to Yui's breath, her breath cool making Yui shiver gently when a tongue lapped across her nipple and she inhaled shakily letting her eyes flutter shut softly as she felt her stomach coil tight.

"So cute~" Cordelia purred grinning as she closed her mouth around Yui's nipple sucking softly lapping at the hardening bud gently.

She then lifted her hand up squeezing Yui's bare left breast tight as she nipped, sucked and lapped at the hard bud while Yui breathlessly moaned out and tilted her head back at the pleasure tingling through her, growing more intense as her lashes fluttered down and shut. She didn't think a woman could get her aroused, get her excited but God damn her if the excitement wasn't welling up inside her like a balloon ready to pop. She arched her back when a nipple was twisted hard and she let out a little cry as Cordelia bit into the sensitive skin of her nipple and then whimpered at the pulls of Cordelia's mouth as she sucked softly gaining some blood but not a whole lot.

She then pulled back lapping at the pin pricks which weeped dots of red that were licked away when Cordelia moved over giving the same treatment to her left breast. Yui was beyond aroused by then, she was burning and trembling as she held onto thick strands of Cordelia's hair that her fingers would twist into as she gasped softly at the throbs gave, vicious an fierce like a fire was throbbing and seeping into her body from that very spot as she gasped breathlessly. She opened her legs willing when Cordelia moved her knee between them rubbing her knee up against Yui's dripping wet vagina making her trembling bucking her hips against the knee and Cordelia then released Yui's left breast, lapping at the red droplets again.

"Such a slutty, obedient girl~" Cordelia purred out sounding just like Laito and Yui realized, dizzyingly, that that must be where he got it from. "I see why those boys are so crazy for you, little Yui."

"M-Mmm..."Yui just barely got out the noise from her tight throat as she looked at Cordelia wondering how it was that she could be aroused by the very woman that, not so long ago, possessed her body. But aroused she was and she must be an idiot if she was going to let this go.

"Let's see if I can make more noises leave that sweet mouth of yours, Little Yui." Cordelia smiled widely when Yui's eyes widened gently, watching as Cordelia moved down her body to her hips, when her heart went frantic inside her chest. She heard a loud gurgling noise leave her throat when Cordelia's mouth covered her throbbing flesh, her legs spasming as her boy complied easily with Cordelia's mouth and sweeping hands and she trembled hard.

"A-Ah! Mmn! Hah! Nnng!" The noises, keening light and yet loud, pushed their way out of her throat and she writhed, pushing her hips up.

Cordelia's lips seemed to continuously move, even if they didn't half the time, her tongue rolling and playing with her swollen throbbing clit only to pull back licking up and down the wet folds of flesh making Yui's legs spasm as she panted. She was delighted to hear the sounds leaving Yui's mouth and she felt a deep burning clench inside her at the sounds as she lapped then sucked her clit into her mouth bitting down gently with her canine and it seemed Yui's entire body bucked as a gush of wetness ht Cordelia's lips and she pulled back licking aid lips looking up to meet Yui's flushed face and smirked.

"Such an eager girl~" Cordelia purred as she pulled back while sitting up on her knees making Yui whine loudly.

"D-Don't stop! Please!" She whined as she looked at Cordelia rather begging, hating she had to feel so worked up and angry when Cordelia cruelly pulled away at all the wrong times it felt.

"But don't you want more? Besides I don't want you to cum just yet, my dear." As Cordelia spoke she dragged her sharp nails down Yui's belly making the skin ripple and quiver at the sensation.

"Please, Cordelia!" Yui whimpered as she looked at the violet haired woman who's eyes widened briefly then a ow chuckle escaped her lips as she slipped from the bed padding around the room, as if looking for something. Her eyes would roam to and fro when she knelt down on the floor, palms pressed to the carpet as she looked beneath the bed and Yui felt an urge to sink her teeth into the soft curve of Cordelia's back and clenched her jaw against the urge.

"Aha!" Yui blinked and opened her mouth at the noise Cordelia made and before Yui could grasp it a blindfold was on her eyes and Cordelia giggled.

"Eh?!" Yui got the nervous noise out as Cordelia slid between her legs pressing her own vagina against Yui's making the blonde hiss.

"I plan on drawing this out, but let me hear that sweet voice of yours~ Let me make you cum for the first time for the night. Now, hold onto the blankets if you so wish~" Cordelia's words sounded cliché, forced, but her tone was deep and had a dark growl in it that made Yui shiver when she cried out at the rubbing feeling against her.

She keened at the rubbing of Cordelia's vagina to hers, the already wet folds becoming drenched yet again with another wave of wetness that mixed with Cordelia's. She didn't understand why or even how Cordelia was here but there was a soft squishing noise making her curious as their vagina's rubbed together, Cordelia moving her hips in a rubbing but strange thrusting like way but it was uncomfortable. No it was the opposite, it was sending sparks through her body making her tremble as she gasped thickly tightening her fingers into the bedsheets. She whined when fingers circled her swollen clit, the action making Yui's legs spasm slightly as she arched her hips, moving, arching and rubbing back against Cordelia.

She could just barely hear her bedroom door opening with a few giggles, the shuffling of feet but her mid was far from it. Her back arched up thrusting her breasts to the ceiling and Cordelia claimed a nipple biting and sucking roughly as Yui gasped breathlessly tangling her fingers in Cordelia's long hair. Her skin was becoming damp with sweat as her muscles ached gently from how tight they were and she could feel Cordelia's own sweat damp skin as they rubbed and ground against one another and Yui cringed at how loud her breath was. She whined openly when Cordelia sat back pulling Yui with her and she was pulled so close her knees dug around into Cordelia's back only to feel the same sensation on her own back but faintly.

She was hot, hotter than hot as a tingling clench that never faded began to pick up faster and more regularly as her stomach tensed as her vagina pressed firmly to Yui's, more solidly than the previous position, that Yui felt her lungs clenching painfully tight. Her skin was ripped through with a new wave of fire that lapped angrily and hungrily at her as sparks shot through her via her vagina as her legs twitched and she cried out breathlessly. Cordelia wiggled her hips lightly then began a grinding motion against Yui's when nails lightly tapped her cheek making her glazed eyes open.

"Copy." Cordelia ordered in a soft grunt and a breathless sigh as Yui slowly copied then, moving her hips as she slowly got the hang of it, a loud moan left Cordelia's panted lips as she smirked at the soft cries leaving Yui's lips as their hips moved bucking against one another, legs tightening when Cordelia grabbed Yui's hand sliding it past the tuft of her hair pressing the blonde's fingers against her clit and moaned gently. "Move them in a circle, not up and down, but not with hard-Eeek!- pressure like that! Slow but gradually add pressure."

"Li-Like thi-this?" Yui gasped out as she twitched rubbing Cordelia's clit adding to her pleasure when she felt the woman's clit give soft pulsing throbs. She felt her own clit throb in answer then moaned when Cordelia's nail dragged against the sensitive nub that was hidden beneath folds of flesh and tufts of pale hair and then proceeded to circle her fingers against the nub adding slow pressure.

"Like this~" Cordelia purred breathlessly as both women gave a loud moan at the others fingers and Yui gasped thickly, heavily and loudly.

She arched her back thrusting her chest up as she cried and Cordelia bent down capturing a hard nipple with her teeth only to let her teeth puncture the sensitive flesh.That was the end of Yui. She cried out ecstatically as her eyes rolled back and she clenched her lashes along with her jaw tight as her orgasm ripped through her with zero mercy. She remained rigid then gasped thickly falling back as Cordelia reached her own orgasm moaning loudly as she dragged her nails hard against Yui's thigh. Their juices mixed together making their thighs slick as Cordelia pulled back.

"I see why those boys crave you~ You are delicious in ever aspect, Yui Komori~" Cordelia murmured stroking Yui's hot cheek as she leaned up laying out against Yui's limp body and she breathed out in a sigh. "I want you. And I'll always have you."


	36. Time For Some Fun~ - Beatrix x Christa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. It's been a good year, give or take, since I've uploaded this fanfiction. And, after this chapter, I will not like it's the last one. I have no inspiration to continue this story but Thirty six chapters is a an amazing length for me! I never thought I'd write a story with thirty-five chapters so easily for smut (Considering I have at least two hetalia fanfictions with forty and, maybe, fifty chapters) but time to get this cliche mushy stuff out of the way. Thank you, to all who read, commetn and give kudos to this! I won't lie, when I started this I had no damn clue what I was doing and it took some time for me to write smut or sex stories without blushing and to get comfortable doing it! 
> 
> Sure, I have gotten a negative comment before (I got upset by it and it was deleted a long time ago) but I couldn't help feeling ashamed and guilty for writing this, but at the same time I am kind of proud of this and all the, slight, popularity I got on this! It's probably and still is the most viewed and read story of mine, again the Hetalia fanfictions have a LOT of views, but this one has so many! But thank you to those encouraging me to write more! Maybe, some day soon, I'll write a sequel with all kind of kinks and hell, I'll accept and take any help! 
> 
> But that day isn't now and this is, unfortunately, the last chapter. But if I do do another smutty story it might be in another fandom! So, with this I'm posting the last chapter and that'll be it! Thank you all so much for the encouragement and stuff! I can't keep going on or I'll sound like a broken record haha! But enjoy the last chapter of this fanfiction!

Christa sat on her bed staring out the bars of her cell that she'd been required to stay within when her son, Subaru, was born. Christa heard feet coming towards her, heels to be precise as the clicked against the cobblestone flooring coming towards her and when she looked up her scarlet irises met Beatrix's blues. She stared at her silently as her white bangs threatened to fall into her eyes as she looked at Beatrix who was staring back at her  evenly when she pulled out a key sliding it into the lock of the cell door and pushed it open with a loud groan. She pulled the key out and shut the cell door and walked over to Christa, who was sitting down on her bed still, not moving the slightest bit as Beatrix walked close.

"Beatrix."

"Christa." Christa was silent after that as she stared at Beatrix who reached out tilting Christa's head back softly as she looked at her."You know what to do."

Christa didn't speak as she stood up with Beatrix mere inches from her. She turned around presenting her back to Beatrix who unbuttoned her dress until the soft fabric swished down her body and pooled at her feet. She had no panties on making her blush as her breasts were definitely pushed up and out because of her corset, which was tied in the front as she turned in front of Beatrix staring at her.

She didn't think she would say anything, didn't want too, that is until Beatrix yanked her hair down, white hair spilling down just past the small of her back just a bit as she stared at Beatrix who sneered lightly. She then shot a hand out covering Christa's eyes as their lips met making the albino woman fall back with Beatrix on top of her. The fabric of Beatrix's dress felt smooth yet scratchy against her skin as she allowed the kiss to form and take a life of it's own, allowed herself to kiss Beatrix back.

It went on for a while, to say the least, long enough for Christa to begin burning slowly with her arousal as a gush of wetness made her clench her thighs together tight. Her heart was speeding up and her nipples coiled tight from underneath the corset, aching for a touch that she longed to have. Her body seemed to pound out a beat of longing that tripled when Beatrix began undoing her corset and, when the heinous fabric was thrown away, a hand palmed her breast. She gasped ecstatically as her lips moved with Beatrix's until they pulled apart, a thin strand of saliva connecting their lips even as drool ran out the corner of Christa's lips. Her face was a deep, crimson red that rivaled her eyes perfectly her eyes met Beatrix's, who smiled.

"You truly are beautiful, Christa. A shame you are related to him in that way, isn't it? He won't see you anymore," Christa twitched even as arousal flooded her continuously, reminding her of how long it's been. "Won't talk to you anymore," a hand was trailing it's way up her leg as Beatrix smirked at Christa's sharp breath. "Won't TOUCH you anymore,"

"Beatrix don't!" Christa gasped when fingers dragged along her inner thigh, barely touching the wetness that made the very very tops of her inner thighs damp and she clenched her legs together tightly. Beatrix shot her an annoyed look as she gripped Christa's knees tightly and, with a little cry from Christa, yanked her legs open as her eyes flared when Christa looked at her.

"You have no right to tell what not to do, Christa. You lost that right the moment you were thrown in here!" She snarled as she slid her fingers up against the wet flesh of Christa's vagina making her whimper and cover her face as her face burned. "Now~ Be a good girl, Christa, and I'll help you~"

"Beatrix..." She whined her name out when fingers rolled in and out of the wet folds of flesh, never going in and finding the spot Christa found herself longing to be found.

She got so used to that rolling of her fingers she began moving her hips in time of Christa's fingers as she moaned weakly and quietly to herself as she blushed hotly. She bit her lip lightly keeping her hands over her face as she rolled her hips more, as if ashamed she was even responding to Beatrix. She gasped when fingers lightly pinched her swollen clit, rolling the sensitive nub between the pad of her finger and thumb, smiling wickedly at Christa who gasped again. She kept her hands over her face until Beatrix pinched the swollen clit hard and tight making Christa shout with a gasp and shudder.

"Move your hands, Christa~" Beatrix growled as she pinched the sensitive nub again, just as tight and Christa shuddered hard, visibly, as she gasped slowly moving her hands from her face like a rickety doll. Beatrix grinned wickedly when she took in Christa's face.

It was red, bright red at that, with drool sliding down her face and tears glistening in her eyes as she looked down at Beatrix. Her body was throbbing for touches, so desperately, that her body was squirming, hips moving down while her back arched pushing her chest up slightly as she panted. She whined with a wiggle when Beatrix remained still, taking in every movement Christa made at that moment.

Christa gasped breathlessly as her body arched when Beatrix pinched her clit roughly now, no longer hard, but rough using her nails to roll the sensitive organ and making her shudder violently. She blushed gasping when fingers slid up and down the wet folds of her vagina slowly, carefully, before slipping a finger into her. She felt like her breath was going to stop when the finger slid in and out slowly, curling hitting her spot perfectly making her gasp and cry out. She felt an ache to cover her face feeling those fingers sliding in and out, effortlessly as they gathered liquid on their surfaces; they swirled, traced, pumped in and out, curled inside and spread. Each was making Christa dizzily lost than the last movement, flames licking at her skin with each pump, spread, curl, flick and tracing movement. She screamed with an arch to her back when Beatrix had moved down to her hips and sucked her clit, biting the swollen nub making tingling flames race up from the throbbing nub to her very nerve endings.

"Stop!" She cried out as her face burned and she felt ashamed at how her needy voice echoed in her room, the walls seeming to torture her by bouncing them back to her ears. She was writhing and twisting as Beatrix attacked her clit with nips, licks, sucks and swirls with zero mercy. "BEATRIX! Stop!"

Beatrix laughed as she pulled back, tugging on the throbbing nub with her teeth gently before sitting back on her haunches. Her blue eyes were dark with her pupils so big they nearly devoured the color as she licked her lips purposely and grinned widely as she slowly shoved a second then third finger into Christa and fanned her fingers out. That elicited a desperate cry of pleasure if Beatrix had ever heard, her stomach tightening with excitement as she swallowed thickly, despite how dry it felt, her own panties sticking to her from her excitement. She giggled, her thighs rubbing together making her gasp at the tingles that raced through her nerves.

"Christa~" The albino flinched away from the cooing words and Beatrix stood up. "You're going to help me this time and I'll help you."

"Why?" She whimpered the words as she watched Beatrix's skirts lift in what felt like slow motion, watching the dark blue fabric reveal more of her thigh high stockings, her garters holding them in place and up past her panties, tucking the skirt beneath her breasts to hold them in place for the moment. She watched Beatrix's fingers curl over the band of her panties before pausing.

"Because it'll help us both. Come closer, Christa." Beatrix ordered plainly as Christa gasped gently to herself at the dark look in those already dark eyes. She slid closer to Beatrix on her knees with hesitation coloring her actions as she looked up at Beatrix. "Take them off for me, won't you?"

". . . ." Christa couldn't muster the strength to say no by this point, her body was throbbing like one whole heart beat and she swore if it wasn't sated soon she'd scream and scream. She reached out replacing Beatrix's fingers with her own and stared at the dampness on the very top of Beatrix's thighs and wondered if the blonde was as adverse or cold to this as she always put the front of.

She reached out removing the garters from her panties and slid them down, some internal part ofh er shivering at the smooth slid down the perfect soft pale legs. She immediately felt inferior, seeing why he would like Beatrix better and nearly felt tears press in her eyes. She was related to Karl, there was no surprise with her but Beatrix and Cordelia were a different story and definitely two beautiful women that could easily keep him entertained. She jolted when a hand cupped between her legs, a heel rolling against the wet flesh and her face burned feeling a rush of wetness seep out and wet the sensitive folds of flesh. She cried out when Beatrix's fingers pushed up into her without warning and her legs, despite being on her knees, slid open wider as she moaned out.

Beatrix smirked as the albino shuddered and rolled her hips down in an attempt to push the fingers deeper and Beatrix felt a throb from inside, eager she worked her corset off and nearly sighed when her breasts spilled out of the tight piece of clothing and pulled her fingers out of Christa with a little wet noise, her fingers glistening in the low light as she untied Christa's corset, grateful it tied in the front, and reached down squeezing a breast tightly. Christa, Beatrix discovered, didn't have big breasts like herself or Cordelia even, but her breasts fit right into the palm and curve of her hand the nipple hard against her palm.

"You can touch me too." Beatrix finally said when Christa reached out like lightening yanking the blonde close. She wondered, briefly what Christa would do, and nearly moaned in surprise when Christa nuzzled the space between her breasts, the heat on her cheeks radiating warmth, when she pulled back cupping a breast. She licked around the edges of the areola and flatted her tongue in a lapping motion before sucking the nipple into her mouth rolling it with her teeth. Beatrix slid her hands into the white locks of hair that were surprisingly silky and arched her back.

She shivered when fingers found their way between her legs to the wet flesh there she nearly snapped at the albino but she cried out when her clit was pinched, tight, and then rolled with a thumb as three fingers easily slid up into her opening. She keened lightly ash er hips rolled down and Christa thrust her fingers up with a perfect ease that had her gasping and wondering if Cordelia had actually gotten to the albino first. She shoved it down when the three fingers spread in a triangle and she gasped wildly before leaning forward making Christa fall onto her back and Beatrix reached down moving her fingers back into Christa's wet folds of flesh and thrust her own fingers into the albino who moaned softly. She moved her fingers in and out, pumping much like Christa, and her head spun with pleasure as her body tensed and arched with whimpers leaving her lips and Christa moaning against her nipple, which she bit into her teeth slicing into the flesh easily.

She gasped at the spark of pain and wiggled her hip moving in time with the three fingers as she moaned out loudly losing the last shred of pride she tried desperately to hold onto but failed. Christa was moaning loudly around her nipple and pulled away, her head falling back, moans mingling with Christa's as fingers did their work and jobs pumping in and spreading, thumbs rolling nad pressing hard on swollen, throbbing clits and their bodies pressed so tight together it was like each breath their ribs moved and made them both wonder who's breath was their own. Beatrix took notice when the albino's moaning took on a new edge and she grinned leaning down pressing their lips together in a french kiss, sloppy in the scarlet haze of lust, and pulled back she smirked.

"Are you going to orgasm so easily, Christa?" Beatrix questioned moving her fingers and rolling her thumb faster making the albino moan and squirm, making the blonde moan then despite the sadistic edge she was trying to give when Christa thrust her fingers up hard and surprisingly and she shuddered.

"You are too." Christa whispered then making the blonde actually blush lightly when Beatrix leaned down growling softly. She then sank her teeth into Christa's breast and that was all it took. The albino cried out arching up, tensing so tight her muscles trembled and her orgasm crested and broke with another cry as she trembled roughly. She didn't want to orgasm so soon but she did and pumped her fingers into Beatrix faster, rolling her thumb into the clit and sank her own teeth into Beatrix's shoulder making the blonde woman growl low in her throat as she reached her orgasm as well, shivering gently. 

Beatrix pulled away making Christa's fingers slid out with a slick, wet sound and she panted pulling her corset on and tying it tight as she could and put her clothing back on, her panties still discarded. She didn't speak as she pulled shoes on and looked down at Christa's naked body, her nipples swollen and the flesh between her legs slick and wet, her chest rising and falling with her soft, quiet breathes and her scarlet irises glazed with the after glow of her orgasm. Beatrix then turned, picking up the key she'd put down in the wooden dresser and walked to the door, pushing it open without a word and shut it, locking it with a clink.

Christa laid there, shivering in the chill of her cell room and closed her eyes. Then she smiled slowly. Beatrix and Cordelia, one of them would be back. Because they wanted her. And Christa didn't need it to be tomorrow or the day after that! She was a patient woman and would wait for one of the other wives to come to her cell. She just had to wait for it and for them. That's all she had to do seeing as she nothing but time.


End file.
